Hormonal Hurricane
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: This is co-written between me nd My-Little-Emmilette. Basically the gang are in Highschool. Robin comes back, but not into everyone's waiting arms. R/M and G/M also some of the other characters. R&R please.
1. back for a surprise

Hormonal Hurricane.

_**Hey. Well basically this story is co-written between me and My-Little-Emmilette. I am writing the first chapter, and the she will write the second and so on. Hope you like it. **_

Much paced back and forth nervously as he waited by the park entrance. Today was the day Robin was coming back. He had been gone for five months now. Much was excited yet nervous at the same time. Robin was coming back so that was a good thing. But he didn't know what he was coming back to...and that was the bad thing...maybe.

'Well hello Much.' Much jumped and turned to see Robin walking towards him, smirk already placed on his face. 'Long time no see' Robin added as he approached Much and patted him on the back.

'Robin.' Much starred in shock. He knew Robin was coming back today, but the fact of seeing him right in front of him was overwhelming. 'You're back' Much laughed and hugged his old friend. Robin laughed and the two began making their way to school.

Half way along the rode they met Allan and Will. They greeted Robin and after the 'manly' hugs were done they again continued walking to school. Allan had told them that John had already gone ahead with Alice, his girlfriend of two years.

'So what have you guys been up to while I have been away?' Robin asked as he lifted his bag further up his shoulder.

'Nothing much. Just the usual. Going to some clubs, meeting some nice girls. Were there any nice birds where you were Robin?' Allan replied and asked.

'Nah. There were none my type. Loads of make-up, big fake boobs.' Robin replied.

Allan smiled. 'Nice' The other shook their heads at him. Same old Allan.

Finally they arrived at the school gates. Will said something about Djaq and wondered off. Some things never change. Robin looked around. Nothing had changed. The school had the same lay out, the same characters that still hang around in their same spots. The wall even had the same graffiti that it had one it for the last five years. Courtesy of Robin and the gang. He felt like he had never been gone. He felt like everything would be the same. And it would. He would have his old gang back, and they would do the many troublesome things they did before. He would have paint fights with Allan in art and would annoy Much, and he would tease Marian...Marian.

He had not thought about her this morning. Which was unusual for him. Probably because he knew that he would see her today. He would see her again after not seeing her for five long months. She would not be happy with him. He knew that for a fact. After all he had left her with barely any notice at all. But in time she would come around...he hoped. Will walked back to the group.

'Find Djaq?' Allan asked.

'Yeah, she's over there with Marian.' Will said pointing behind him to where Marian and Djaq were standing.

Robin head shot up. _Marian. _He turned to where Will was pointing and right enough there stood Marian with her back to him talking to Djaq.

'Catch you later lads.' He said as he jogged off down to where the two girls were standing.

'Robin!..Robin!' Much called in panic. Robin couldn't see Marian now...not yet. 'Robin!' He called one more time, but he did not listen and kept walking to where Marian stood.

'Leave him Much. I ain't bein' funny right...but she is quite noticeable...he's going to find out today at some point.' Allan stated. Much sighed, knowing and hating the fact that Allan was right.


	2. a like big bumps

HH 2 – Emma's chp

It seemed his feet would not move fast enough, it seemed as if they were made of lead, he saw the back of her head, she seemed to have an aura around her, admitting an angel like glow, behind her was Djaq, a small olive skinned woman, tiny in size yet stronger than the fittest of men. She spotted him and her eyes grew wide, a small smile graced her lips yet quickly diminished into an open mouthed look of shock, she turned to Marian and by the looks of it had told her that he was closing in fast, he could practically see her tense.

After what seemed like an eternity, he reached her, his face instinctively spreading into a great smile.

"'Well well, this isn't the welcome I was expecting, aren't you even going to look at me.'" He joked, Djaq still not seeing the funny side..

"'Marian?"'

He heard her let out a deep breath and saw her begin to turn around, her face immediately rendering him breathless, the bright colour of her peachy skin seemed flawless, her eyes shone with such ferocity it was hard to focus, the deep azure blue of them would put even the more beautiful oceans to shame. Her lips a deep pinky colour, just begging to be kissed, yet displaying something between a smile and a grimace. He let his eyes wander over her, taking her in, but he felt his throat tighten and his heart stop when they landed on her belly, instead of its normal washboard physique, it harboured a large bump, he could focus, he looked up at her,

"'Well..you gained a little weight?"' He joked roughly, still trying to process what was happening.

Marian did not look impressed.

"'Is it mine?"' It seemed like such a stupid question, he knew it was his, she was obviously around five months, and that was the exact time around in which he left. She nodded, not seeming to be annoyed at his hurtful question. They didn't even see Djaq slink away back to the group who were watching intently. Marian just stared into his gorgeous blue eyes, trying desperately to read his expression.

'"Well.that's'" Robin stammered, trying to catch his breath.

Marian knew this face, he was flaking out, already! But then he moved closer to her, she felt strange, she actually felt vulnerable around him, why was he coming so close, close enough to touch him?

His hands seemed to move, she flinched a little, but then saw him place them on either side of her swollen abdomen, holding it with such care and gentleness, she felt a small movement within he, not a kick, not enough for anyone but her to feel. She saw a huge grin appear over his face, such a boyish smile filled with the excitement just like opening a first present at Christmas.

"'That's amazing'" Was all he whispered, for one moment she let a smile play on her lips, but the let it fade.

She felt awkward, something she never thought she would around him, his hands placed over her baby, well their baby seemed surreal. Too much to handle. She moved away a little, letting his hands slide away from the bump, leaving them in the open air, empty once again.

"'Marian."'

"'No, don't"' She whispered. She was angry, he left her when she needed him the most, granted he didn''t know, but still, if he wasn''t reliable now, what was to say he would ever be in the future? What was to say when the novelty of a baby wore off he wouldn''t just run away again, she remembered all the conversations she had with herself, telling herself not to let him get involved, she mustered all the strength she could.

"'Robin, as you can see you have done your part, now go cart yourself off to the other side of the world again!"' Marian bit, storming off towards the school. Robin was taken aback, he looked back at the gang that were all watching, but when he looked at them they all looked away uncomfortably and pretended they hadn't been watching _. No help there._ He thought.. he looked back at Marian who was still heading towards the school and sprinted after her.

"'MARIAN! WAIT UP!"' Robinyelled as she climbed the stairs,

She didn''t listen so Robin moved in front of her, his eyes couldn''t help but wander down to her stomach, it was captivating.

"'Marian, please just listen to me.."'Robin pleaded.

"'No! Robin, I said my peace now leave it be!"' She yelled, storming over to her locker and throwing her books in it. Robin stood by her, trying to get her to calm down,

"'Marian don't work yourself up, its not good for the baby"' Robin stressed.

"'Don't you dare tell me what's good for my baby!"' Marian yelled at him.

Out of no where their argument was interrupted by another voice, Marian recognised it instantly, it was Sarah, the school slut and the school bitch, looking almost like a cheap Barbie doll.

"'Oh look its Vicky Pollard!"' Sarah giggled as her group of professional kiss asses laughed.

Marian had given up caring, she sighed and looked to the floor, then back at her locker. Robin saw her fight back her real emotions, he felt horrible.

"'Marian'" Robin said softly as he extended his hand to her, which she quickly pushed away.

"'Do not touch me!"' she bit.

"'Marian, calm down! Its not that bad! I'm back now!"' He said like it would make everything better.

'"Yeah where were you when I needed you? Hmm? Gallivanting half way around the world, face it you are just a child, you need to grow up and take responsibility"' Marian threw in his face.

"'Im am going to"'

"'Not with this baby you're not!"' Marian defended.

'"Its my baby to!"' Robin protested.

"'Not as far as I am concerned!"' Marian snapped, slamming her locker shut and walking in the opposite direction.

Robin ran after her yet again, placing his feet in front of her.

'"Marian look, your just a teenager, you cant do it alone, I cant be a lot of help but I will help. I mean what were you going to do, you and your father raise our baby?'" He laughed, but her face dropped.

"'My fathers dead'" Was all she said.

"'What?"' He squeaked after a few moments of registration, not believing what she was saying.

"'Yes, whilst you were off doing god knows what and god knows who, my father died, oh, but not after he found out I was pregnant with your child, oh now that really made him proud of his little girl, no, he died thinking his daughter was the tramp of the school, a little slut, so thanks for leaving me to deal with that as well!"' She snapped again, tears coming to her eyes.

"'Marian"' Robin said softly

The bell rang throughout the corridor, Robin jumped a little and looked back at Marian who slid her finger under her eye to catch the falling tear.

"'Don't Robin..just don't.." ' Marian squeaked, turning around and walking up the stairs into class. Robin was left feeling. Wellhe wasn''t really sure what he was feeling, but all he knew, he didn't like it, it made his chest hurt, it made his throat tighten and his body quake.


	3. parents day out

HH3

Marian walked through the halls of the math block. The bell had gone for break and everyone was pushing each other trying to get outside faster. Marian cuddled up to herself as much as possible to give the other people more room. This way meant also there was less chance of her being hurt or crushed against the wall, like in the past. The fact that she was now 5 months pregnant only made it harder for her to move through the people. Marian got bashed and nudged and pushed, but then finally made it to the opposite end of the crowd and began walking normally.

'Well look who it is again' Sarah said as she walked around the corner with two other blondes following her to see Marian. Marian sighed and looked down. The last thing she needed was Sarah. After her morning with Robin and now on her way to probably spend break with him. The last thing she needed was Sarah.

'What do you want Sarah?' Marian asked dully. She had heard it all before.

'How is the pregnant whore' Sarah asked crossing her arms.

'Well you would know better than me wouldn't you.' Marian said glaring at her.

Sarah frowned at her. 'You bitch' She said as she reached out and pushed Marian hard, causing her to go flying into the wall behind her and fall to the floor.

'Marian!' Allan yelled as he and Djaq pushed through the remaining crowd of people at the other end of the corridor. They had seen Sarah approach Marian and knew it wasn't good. But had been unable to get to her cause of all the other people. Then Allan had seen Sarah push her and he had started pushing hard through the crowd. Djaq held onto his hand so as not to get lost in it. Allan her and Djaq ran for Marian as soon as they got out of the crowd. Djaq knelt down next to her, worry in her eyes.

'Are you OK?' Djaq asked.

Marian nodded. 'I am fine. Just help me up.' Djaq nodded and stood and held her hands out for Marian. Allan turned to Sarah who was still watching with a pleasant smirk on her face.

'You know you have to be very low and pathetic, to go and knock a pregnant woman to the ground' He stated venomously.

Sarah looked him up and down and turned and walked away. Allan turned back to Djaq and the others.

'Come on the others will be waiting.' Djaq said as they all left the maths block. They began making their way over to the large oak tree. That's where they had always met for their breaks and lunch since first year. The lads had actually chased a few kids away that first day to claim it for themselves. Marian smiled remembering their happy smiling faces. Now she looked up and that smile died. Robin was there with Much and the others. _Great, round two_. Marian thought.

They walked up to the tress and sat around it. Some of its roots were low enough that you could sit on them aswell.

'Alright Marian?' Will asked as she sat down on one of the roots, and Djaq joining her.

'Yeah fine thanks Will' Marian smiled.

'Yeah now that Sarah is no longer pushing her into-' Djaq started but stopped as Marian nudged her. Djaq turned looking Marian in the eyes as she understood her friends silent plea.

'What?' Will asked trying to get Djaq to continue. Djaq looked back at Will.

'Nothing.' Djaq answered and turned to find Marian smiled at her.

Everyone was sitting eating their lunch in silence. Marian didn't want anything to eat, she didn't feel like eating at the moment. In all honesty the thought of food made her want to puke.

'Maria? You not eating?' Much said as he noticed that she had not eaten anything yet.

Marian looked at him and smiled softly. Trust Much to grass her up, now Djaq would not get off her case about it. Marian felt all eyes on her. Including Robin's.

'I'm fine, just not hungry.'

'Marian you are eating for two. You cannot afford to skip a meal.' Djaq said as she pushed a plastic tub of cut up fruit towards Marian. Marian sighed and took a grape and threw it into her mouth. Making a _Ok done. _Face to Djaq. Who just made a sarcastic face back.

Marian quickly gazed at Robin. He wasn't looking. He actually looked deep in thought. Marian thought on his earlier words. He said that he wasn't going to leave again. Maybe he was telling the truth. But then again, he had hardly told her when he was leaving last time had he?

The bell rang and Marian began heading to her class.

Marian smiled as she walked out of history an hour later. That was her done for the day as she had no more classes. Usually she would just go home, but she needed to get things for the baby when it came, so she decided to go down the town. A twenty minute bus ride later and she was there.

She had come to all the baby stores already, buying her crib and changer and the other things that the baby would need. But at that time she had left, the clothes and things. Which was what she was here for today. She walked out of the third shop, with two bags of some clothes and vests and things in bags. Marian began to walk further down the street.

'Maz?'

Marian froze and turned around slowly to see Robin standing behind her.

'Robin? What are you doing here?' She asked shocked, she hadn't expected him to be here.

'Afternoon off.' Robin said shrugging his shoulders. 'Can I give you a hand?' He asked indicating to the bags she was carrying.

Marian thought for a moment. A large part of her wanted Robin to be apart of her life again. To have him hold her and hug her, and give her massages when he back ached. But could she trust him so easily again? She didn't want to let him back in only for him to walk out again on her and her baby, she wouldn't allow that to happen to her baby. However, what she hated the most, was how she didn't hate him at all. He had left, she was pregnant, her father died, and yet she may love him more now than she had ever done. All she wanted was to smile and hold his hand and kiss him. But she was far to stubborn to give in that easily. She looked at the bags she was carrying, she would need help, she hadn't even gotten half of the things she needed and already she was tiring. Marian looked up into Robin's eyes and nodded her head slowly. Robin leaned in and took the bags from her. He could tell she was still unsure about him. But he didn't blame her. Just what could he do to make her see, that he would _never_ leave again. After all it was her he had come back for. He couldn't live without her, and he had come back to try and save the love they once had. But maybe she was better off without him.

Marian smiled and her and Robin began walking to other shops.

'So what are you buying?' He asked trying to peer inside the bags he was holding.

'Baby clothes.' Marian smiled. Robin looked and smiled after a few moments. She was shopping for their baby and she had allowed him to come to. Maybe there was some hope.

They walked into another store and looked around some of the clothes. Robin was on the other side of the shop looking at a poster about pregnancies. Marian picked up a small light pink dress and held it up.

'Robin?' He turned when he heard her call his name. 'What do you think of this?'

Robin walked over to have a look at it. 'It is lovely.' He smiled. 'But its pink. In fact everything you are buying is pink. There should be some blue.' He stated.

Marian smiled. 'And why is that?'

'It may be a boy.' Robin shrugged.

'Robin I asked at the scan...we are having a girl.' Marian hadn't realised she had said _we _until after she had said it. Robin smiled from ear to ear.

'A girl?' He asked again. Marian smiled and nodded. Marian took the dress up to the check out and bought it. She met Robin outside the shop and he immediately took the bag for her.

'Want to go for some lunch?' Robin asked. Marian thought for a moment then agreed. Robin smiled and began leading them to lunch.

Marian smiled when she realised that it was the old cafe they used to always come to together when they were a couple. Robin pulled her chair and pushed it in once she had sat down.

'I am surprised you could push that in with a whale sitting in it.' Marian laughed, but Robin knew she was being seriously self concious about her weight.

'Marian you are not fat...you are pregnant and you look beautiful' Robin said sitting in his own chair. His statement caused Marian to blush so she quickly picked the menu up to hide it.

The waitress came over and asked them to order. Marian put the menu down, and Robin looked at her, she nodded answering his silent question.

'Chocolate and strawberry milkshake please.' Robin ordered. That was what they always ordered here. Every lunch and days after school they would come here order a milkshake and then head home hand in hand. Maria missed those days. She missed being with him in that way. But sitting here with him was almost being back there again. Although she didn't have her big belly getting in the way then. After they had finished their milkshake, Robin asked where she wanted to go next.

'I am quite tired actually, and we got a lot today. I think I am going to call it again.' She said standing.

'OK. Hang on and I will pay for this then I'll take you home.' Marian nodded and Robin walked off to pay the bill. Marian began to gather some of the many bags together. Dropping some and trying to pick them up again with some difficulty.

'Marian here let me help you.' Marian looked up as a large leather covered man walked up to her. Oh great why did he have to be here? Especially when Robin is here to. Marian whined to herself mentally.

'No Guy its fine' She said trying to get him to leave. But he couldn't take a hint if you shoved it up his ass.

'No please Marian I insist. A woman in your condition should not be carrying so much.' Guy stated. Marian was about to protest again, when she was cut off.

'Which is why I am here' Marian did not need to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Robin. Marian winced, this was not how she wanted them to meet.

'Locksley. What are you doing here?' Guy spat.

'Helping the woman who is pregnant with my child. Not that it is any of your business.' Robin stated taking the bags from Marian. She smiled gratefully.

'Oh so you are going to help her _now. _I have been more help to her than you have ever been. I would be more use to that child than you.' Guy spat venomously.

Robin was about to throw a nasty comment in Guy's face but this time, Marian interrupted him.

'How dare you say that! You will never be father to my baby. And Robin is helping me not you. Don't you ever say a thing like that again. I would never allow Robin's baby to call you dad!' Marian roared at Guy. Taking him off guard. He stumbled back at her words.

'Very well' He glared one more time at Robin before leaving.

Robin starred in disbelief at Marian. She was still glaring at Guy's retreating form. Robin learned a lesson that day: _Don't piss off pregnant women._

Robin walked Marian home, which was to the same house she lived in with her father. He put the bags in the living room, and then went to leave, knowing that Marian was uncomfortable with Robin being in her house.

'Robin wait.' Robin stopped as he opened the front door, and turned to look at her.

'Come back in. You want a drink?' Marian asked. Robin shook his head and closed the door. They both stood in the hall shifting uncomfortably.

'Come with me I have something to show you.' Marian said walking into the living room. Robin followed slow and cautiously behind. Marian walked up to shelves that had many ornaments and photo's on them. She reached up and brought out a white card from behind on of her and Robin.

'This is the latest scans.' Marian said walking over to him and opening the card to show the two scan photo's. Robin gasped and took the photo and starred at it more. Marian smiled as Robin starred at the picture of his child...his daughter. Marian looked outside it was dark now. She hated being here alone in this big house in the dark.

'Oh Robin look what a got.' Marian smiled and walked over to one of the clothes bags. 'Since you insisted on having something blue.' Marian smiled and took a small blue football suit out. Robin laughed at it.

'And...' Marian said as she turned it around to show Robin. He read it and laughed. On the back of the shirt read. 'Daddy's little girl'. Marian laughed then put it back in the bag.

'Marian?' Robin asked softy. Marian turned to look at him. 'Do you regret spending the night with me?'

Marian smiled. 'Never'

Robin smiled. 'So what's Gisbourne hanging around for?' Robin asked changing the subject.

'After you left. He found out that I was pregnant. He watched out for me.' Marian stated.

'But I am back now so he can back off.' Robin spat.

'Robin he was here when you were not. I can hardly tell him to stay away.' Marian stated.

'Fine.' Robin looked at her from where he was leaning on the wall. 'I'll do it.'

'Argh.' Marian groaned. 'Robin why must you solve everything with your fists.' Marian asked.

'Is the quickest way to get through to people like Gisbourne.' Robin answered, silently but deadly.

'In your opinion.' Marian said coldly.

'What do you want me to do Marian' Robin yelled waving his arms. 'Ask politely.' Robin suggested.

'It would be a change for you.' Marian mocked.

'I'm not listening to this.' Robin said throwing his arms up in defeat and walking for the door.

'Is this you solving matters with hot headedness again!' Marian yelled, and the front door slammed shut. And the instant he was gone, she wished for him back.


	4. hospital palava and slut for desert

HH 4 – Emma's chp 2

The walk to school was thought filled to say the least, she replayed the argument over and over in her head. She should have been happy that he was taking an interest in their baby, trying to keep her for himself seemed cute somehow, and she did have to admit Guy crept her out, when she first began showing he would always touch her stomach and she hated it, but now Robin was back, it was like all the touches he would have in the future would wash away his, purify her skin again, she liked it. But the hormones in her body were so out of whack she would have shouted at the letterbox that morning. She adjusted her book bag over her shoulder and shifted her weight a little. She hated getting bigger at times, like today for example when the only thing that fit her and was clean was a small yellow summer dress that hung just above her knees, she wore flat shoes with it, she wasn't even going to attempt to wear heels now, It hurt her back too much. Her hair was loose and wavy and shone in the sun. but there were times she loved getting bigger. Although she hadn't felt it kick yet, she felt it move, swimming around in her belly, it wasn't as strange as she thought It would have felt, it was like fishes swimming around. And she loved lying on her bed with her hand over the bump, knowing there was a baby in there. Some clothes she like, some complimented her bump, like her maternity dungarees, which were unfortunately in the wash. She moved forward feeling slightly strange today, maybe it was her fight with Robin.

The first few periods had gone smoothly, she hadn't seen Robin, she just saw the gang who all asked her the routine questions, are you alright, do you need help, can I carry that for you. It was kind, but she was growing tired of it. She sat in history learning about the second world war when she suddenly felt hot. She fanned herself with her paper but it wasn't working. She raised her hand.

"Miss, can I open the window please?"

Miss Farmer walked over to the window and opened it for her, she leaned down and looked at Marian's face which was slightly paler than usual

"Marian honey, is everything alright, with the baby and things?" she placed her hand on her shoulder and Marian nodded.

"Fine, just hot"

The teacher nodded and went back to the front of the class, leaving Marian to try and cool herself down.

Half an hour had passed and she suddenly felt worse.

"Miss"

"Yes Marian"

"I think I need to go to the bathroom, I'm not feeling so good"

"Morning sickness?"

"Probably" Marian lied, for a teacher she was pretty stupid, morning sickness did not affect women who were five months pregnant. She grabbed her book bag and walked out the classroom and down the hall towards the girls bathroom. She groaned inwardly when she saw Robin leaning against the set of lockers, she tried to be as quiet as possible but he saw her. She saw the look on his face, it was his _I'm sorry _look. She knew it all too well, but she was in no mood to speak to him, she felt awful and it was getting worse, her stomach ached, not blinding pain, but a dull pulsing that made her feel sick and dizzy. She felt clammy and kept walking. She saw him push himself off of the locker and walk towards her, his puppy dog eyes in full swing, she slowed down in front of him.

"What do you want?" she bit she didn't mean it, it was the hormones talking.

"look Maz, I am really sorry for the way I acted, but you cant blame me for not wanting my daughter to call count Dracula Daddy can you?"

"Robin I made it perfectly clear to Guy that he is not going to be involved in our babies life"

He wanted to smile at the mention of _our _baby, but he hid it.

"I know, but he doesn't take the hint Maz, he's like a dog with a bone"

"So what did you want to do? Play big man and go in there fists swinging, oh look at me I have a penis therefore I can hit things, grr" Marian mocked. Then rolled her eyes.

"No! god Marian why do you have to make everything so difficult.." Robin saw her eyes flutter and noticed her face was pale. "Hey, what's wrong, you okay?" he placed his hand on her arm, but she moved away

"I am fine, now before you interrupted me I was on my way to the bathroom, now if you'll excow" she whispered as a small pain it her in the bottom of her abdomen.

"Marian, what is it? Is it the baby?"

Marian sighed. "No I am fine, I just need to go to the toilet"

"If you go in there I'm coming wit you"

"You most certainly will not you bug perv!" she scoffed.

"I mean it Marian!"

She just raised her eyebrows and walked past into the bathroom. Leaving her bag on the sink and wandering in to the toilet, pulling the seat down and sitting on it, her hand holding the part of her belly that hurt the most. She sat breathing deeply for a few minutes before getting up and unlocking the door, only to see Robin sitting on the edge of the sink, smiling like a fool.

"What did I tell you"

"I said I was coming in here if you did, I just want to make sure you are okay"

Marian smiled slightly and wandered over to the sink to wash her hands, she fixed her hair and spun her body around to face Robin, her left hand leaning on the marble counter.

"I am fine, honestly, its nothing" she smiled. He softened his features and let a smile grace his lips.

"Does it happen a lot?"

"What?"

"Feeling ill? Pains?"

"Sometimes" she added drying her hands, she smiled but then a stabbing pain his her and she gasped, leaning over the marbel sinks and clutching her belly.

"Marian! Are you okay?" Robin was by her side, holding her around the shoulders which she quickly shook off.

"I am fine, its just a little twinge, happens a lot" she lied.

Robin backed off a little but then she felt it again, she was scared, this had never happened before and it hurt, she thought something was wrong, she breathed sharply and forced herself to her feet, attempting to walk over and pick up her book bag. Robin hated this, something was wrong and she was too stubborn to admit it. He saw her lean down to pick up her book bag but then she clutched her abdomen again and this time it was more than a gasp, it was a low moan of pain.

"right come on, I'm driving you to the hospital" he ordered, picking up her bag and taking her arm in his guiding her down the hall.

"Robin it is nothing, I do not need to go to the hospital" she said breathlessly, stopping in the hall. Robin turned to her, concern evident in his eyes, she almost kind of loved it.

"Marian, you are in pain, its better safe than sorry"

"Robin stopI'm. OOOWW!" she screamed in pain, almost falling to her knees, but Robin was there, helping her stand, she clutched the fabric of his shirt as she felt her stomach pulse.

"Marian I do not care what you say, I am taking you, come on, I'll help you walk" instead of protesting she nodded and bit her lip through the pain.

They made it to the front entrance and were just about to open the doors when Marian gasped again Robin was now worried with out a doubt, this was horrible, what if something was wrong? What if his daughter was in trouble, what if Marian was in trouble?

"RobinI cannot walk anymore, it hurts" she pleaded her voice sounding tired and drained.

Robin looked around and smiled.

"Maz, listen to me, I'll be right back, do not move, if you need me just yell alright" then he was gone, returning with a wheelchair, a gleeful look on his face.

"Where did you find that?" she asked as she descended down the stairs.

"Disabled people leave all sorts of crap lying around" he joked, helping her sit in it.

She even managed a small laugh through the pain. Robin wheeled her down to his car which was at the other end of the car park and helped her sit in the front seat, climbing in the other side and driving as quickly as he could to the hospital.

The waiting room was packed, Robin sat on a seat next to Marian rubbing her back as she lurched forward, his other hand had fallen to her stomach and was now massaging the part which hurt the most. She sighed and was thankful that he was here, she didn't know what she would have done without him. The comfortable silence between them was broken when a small nurse walked in to the room.

"Fitzwalter"

"That's her, come on Marian, there you go" he said helping her up.

She lay back on the small examination table, it hurt a lot more when she couldn't curl up, being straight made it worse, she felt a hand grab hers and saw it was Robin's who was standing over her.

"Now Miss Fitzwalter, what seems to be the problem here?"

"Well, I was feeling hot and dizzy earlier on, and I have been having pains in my stomach for a while now" she said shakily, still clinging to Robins hand.

"Well then, let me just have a little look here.

The doctor squeezed some cold jelly on to Marians stomach and she shivered under it, she should have been used to it by now, but she wasn't.

"right.I'll just do a quick check and see what's going on here" Marian nodded ad the rubber contraption was rubbed over her belly, she looked over at Robin who was staring at her hand, she squeezed it and pointed to the screen where you could see the babies heartbeat. His mouth fell open and he smiled.

"Right.I am seeing a little abruption around the lining over here.." she pointed to it on the dark sonogram

"Well is she gonna be alright? Is the baby okay?" Robin squeaked.

"Yes the baby should be fine, this is common in young mothers, mostly due to stress or a fall of some sort."

"Well I did fall in the maths corridor yesterday."

"Oh, what happened, how did you land?"

"Well I was pushed from the front and I flew backwards"

"Who the hell pushed you!" Robin demanded,

Marian mentally kicked herself, "Robin it was nothing, she's just a little slapper, ignore her"

"Sarah! Sarah pushed you?!" he asked with anger in his eyes.

"Robin don'tit was nothing.will the baby be alright?" Marian turned back to the doctor

"Yes, I will prescribe you some medication to ease the pain but the baby will be fine"

"Thank you doctor" She rubbed the goo off of her stomach and rolled her dress down back over her knees. She looked at robin who was fuming

"Robin"

"How dare that stupid bitch push you! You're bloody pregnant! She could have seriously hurt you!" he vented.

"Robin I am fine the babies fine, we are fine, okay?"

"Far from it, I'm gonna have a little word with that cow!" Robin stormed off down the hall, Marian sighed and followed him, knowing he would not let it go.


	5. two fights, first touch and a cosy night

HH 5

Marian walked with Robin back to school...well more like jogged. He was still in no mood to talk and was barging almost back to the school, he had parked his car in the video shop car park around the corner so teachers would not think they had been dogging class. Marian shook with the thought of what he was going to do when he found Sarah. She had never meant for him to find out, she had managed to stop Djaq blurting it out the yesterday at break, but then she had gone and spilled it out. What an idiot. She thought.

'Robin please calm down. Everything is fine. I am fine now and the baby is OK.' Marian pleaded with him, but knew it was useless.

'Marian you just had to go to hospital, because of her. And yes this time was OK but next time it could be worse.' Robin stressed. Marian knew Robin was right. Sarah had been picking on her, since Robin had left, and then when she found out that Marian was pregnant it had been a field day for her. It had not been the first time she had pushed Marian. This time had been the worse however. But she was not about to tell Robin that or else they may need to go back to the hospital. The school gates came into view. Marian sighed knowing full well what was going to come. Marian got to the gates and pulled Robin's arm, stopping him from charging any more.

'Robin please don't make a scene.' Marian begged. More attention was exactly what she didn't need.

'Oh al make a scene all right...a scene of Sarah being put in her place once and for all.' Robin spat and charged back into the school building. Marian stood watching as the door eh just walked through swung back closed. _Should she follow him? Or should she got to the common room?_ Marian decided that it was best not to get involved. Never mind the fact that Robin was probably already to far ahead for her to catch up with him. She began making her way to the common room seeing as she had a free period. Marian went in through the maths block and then cut across the English block, as it was the quickest way to get to the common room without having to take so many stairs and also the one route where she had more chance of bumping into Robin. She felt sorry for Sarah in a way. Robin could be very intimidating when he was in such a mood. Even Marian knew not to mess with him. Class was still in session which meant that the halls were practically abandoned. Well apart from the few disobedient students that had been told to stand outside. She laughed when she saw Allan slouching against the wall outside English.

'What did you do this time?' She laughed. Allan looked up quickly. Then looked down annoyed.

'Nothing.'

'Allan.' Marian said raising her eyebrows.

'I threw a condom at Ms. Webster and she freaked.' He shrugged like it was nothing. Marian gaped in shock.

'Allan she is 75 years old.'

'Exactly. ' He protested. 'I didn't even think she would know what it was.' Marian laughed and said a quick goodbye to Allan and started heading to the common room again. She turned the corner and was about to head up the stairs when a voice made her stop.

'She you haven't dropped it yet.' Came the snidely remark. Marian turned to find Sarah. Well this meant one good thing...Robin hadn't found her yet.

'Heard you got taken into hospital.' Sarah added smirking.

'Sarah, seeing as your blonde I will explain this one to you. You have to be at least 8-9 months pregnant before you give birth.' Marian smirked. Sarah was taken aback. She had expected Marian to be a mess and emotional after being rushed to hospital with something to do with her baby. But she wasn't.

'Tell me did she give you your medication for your AIDS.'

'No but she told me to tell you that your medication for your STD.' Marian threw back.

Sarah stood gob smacked. She couldn't think of any comeback so instead she raised her hand. Marian saw that she was about to smack her across the face, and cringed waiting for the impact...but it never came. Marian opened her eyes slowly to see Sarah's hand hanging her abover her head, and another hand holding Sarah's arm. Marian followed the other hand and gulped when she saw Robin's angry face.

Robin walked back slowly until Sarah's back was against the wall.

'You come near her again and I swear you'll be sorry. Got it.' Robin threatened. Sarah gulped then nodded.

'Why are you so bothered anyway Robin?' Sarah asked.

'Because..its my kid.' He spat. Sarah was in even more shock. It was Robin Locksley's baby.

Robin let go of her arm and walked over to Marian. He put his hand at the bottom of her back and began walking her out of the corridor.

'Hope your baby doesn't turn out to be a whore like its mother' Sarah said before they left the corridor. Robin turned quickly to retaliate. But this time it was Marian's turn. She flew for Sarah and smacked her hard in the face, making her fall to the floor.

'You can mock me, you can even mock Robin. But _never_ mock our baby!' Marian yelled. Robin smiled, as he took Marian's hand and walked her up to the common room, leaving Sarah nursing a sore cheek on the floor.

Marian walked in and sighed happily when she found that the common room was empty. She walked over and sat on one of the two couches that adorned the room. She looked at Robin who was leaning against the door frame and smiling at her.

'What?' She frowned.

'You handled your self pretty well.' He said still smirking.

'She mocked our baby' Marian stressed.

'I know. And I am proud of you.' Robin said coming and sitting next to her on the couch. Marian had her feet along it and moved them to the floor when he sat down, but Robin picked them up again and lay them across his legs. Marian smiled in thanks to him.

'What do you have next?' He asked softly as he began massaging her legs.

'Geography' Marian sighed contentedly as Robin rubbed her ankles. 'You?'

'That's me done for today.' He stated as he gazed at her. All he wanted to do, more than anything in the world. Was reach down and kiss her. To claim her lips once more. But things were just starting to get better between him. She was opening up more and letting him in. He couldn't risk loosing that. And maybe it was time for him to face it. Maybe there was no romantic future there for Marian and him. Maybe all that was left of their relationship was their daughter. Maybe that's all they had left together. Robin thought of Marian marrying another man, and him coming home from work to give Marian a kiss and for Robin's daughter to run and give him a hug. While Robin visited every second day to spend time with his daughter. That thought broke his heart.

Robin had stopped rubbing Marian's feet, and she opened her eyes to see why. He wasn't looking at her, but seemed to be starring into space in some sort of day dream. She frowned seeing the sad look in his eyes.

'Robin' Marian whispered. Robin snapped out of his dream and turned to look at her.

Marian sat up. 'What's wrong?' She asked gently.

'Nothing.' Was all he said before he started rubbing her feet again. Marian lay back down still confused as to what was wrong. Marian thought of what her life would be like in the future. Would she be with Robin? Would they have more kids together? What if Robin started seeing someone else? Marian thought in fear. What if he got married and had other kids. What if Marian had to share their daughter with another woman. Marian jumped from her thoughts as the bell went. Robin sighed sadly and looked at her, knowing she had to go. Marian smiled sadly and got her bag. With one wink in his direction she left and headed to class. Robin sighed. Would it always be like this now. With her walking away from him...leaving.

Marian sat in her her class a little sad. She wished things would be like they once were. Her and Robin against the world. Her father had loved Robin like a son. But then when he had left, he had slated him and spoken badly of him for the hurt he caused Marian, if only he knew the full extent of it. Marian however, had always defended him, she had loved him after all. She would say that Robin was the only one that understood her, that she loved him. But those days were gone...along with her father. The bell rung shaking Marian from her thoughts again. She moaned tiredly glad the day was over. She packed her bag and walked out of class.

'Marian.' Guy was standing outside the class waiting for her. She groaned but not loud enough for him to hear.

'Guy what do you want.' She asked curiously.

'I did not think you meant those things you said up the town.' Guy suggested.

'I was tired that day, and perhaps I was a little to angry.' Marian replied, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. Guy smiled and looked down at her swollen tummy.

'You are getting bigger.' Guy smiled as he pressed a hand on her bump. Marian tensed and wanted to do nothing more than throw his hand off her belly. Infact she didn't want him anywhere near her baby. Guy began rubbing her belly, making Marian want to throw up.

'It will be beautiful, like its mother.' Guy smiled. Before Marian could speak Guy went crashing to the floor. Marian looked on in shock as Robin sat on top of Guy and punched him in the face.

'Robin!' Marian yelled trying to pull him off Guy.

'I told you not to come near her again!' Robin shouted as he pulled his fist back to hit Guy again but Marian grabbed it stopping him making him look at her.

'Robin please.' She whispered laying her hand on her belly. Robin followed her hand and understood her silent message. He nodded slowly and got off of Gisbourne who was sporting a bloody nose. Marian and Robin walked quickly out of the empty corridor and outside the school.

'What were you thinking!' Marian scolded an angry Robin as they walked to her house.

'He had his hands all over you.' Robin spat.

'So' Marian asked waving her arms as Robin walked a little bit ahead of her.

'Well sorry if I didn't like Marlyn Manson touching your stomach! I haven't touched your stomach yet, and its my kid. I should be the one getting to touch your stomach.' Robin yelled back at her.

'He was just seeing how I was, you didn't have to go and beat him to a pulp.' Marian argued.

'Yes I did!' Robin stressed and turned to face Marian as he waved his arms in the air. 'Hes the one that was here' Robin spoke softly.

'What?' Marian asked confused.

'All the time he was here. Helping you. Making sure you were OK. When it should have been me. I should have been the one here, helping you.' Robin confessed with regret.

Marian smiled and put her hands on his face turning it to look at her. 'But you are here now. And you can touch my stomach any time you want. You didn't have to ask.' Marian smiled. Robin blushed embarrassed a little.

'I didn't want to push things. You know between us' He stated. Marian smiled and took his hand and placed it on her tummy. She gasped as she felt a movement. She looked at Robin and his face showed that he felt it to.

'Does it always do that?' He asked shocked.

Marian laughed. 'No. That's the first time I have felt it move.' She smiled. 'When you touched it.' Marian whispered. Robin smiled.

Robin walked Marian home as he held a hand on her stomach touching it. Marian rested her hand on top of Robin's and laughed as they felt their baby move. The finally got to Marian's door and she put the key in and opened it. Marian groaned as she walked over letters lying on the floor, that had come in the post that day. Robin bent down and picked them up. He noticed one was a red bill and asked Marian about it.

'I have been a little late with the bills this month.' She stated. In truth she was petrified. She could not afford the bill, and may have to give up the house. Where would she and her baby live?

'Marian are you running low on money?' Robin asked. Marian started crying and he closed the door and walked her into the living room. Marian wept into Robin's arms and told him about how she was having some trouble with the bills.

'Marian I have an idea. But if you don't want to it's fine.' Robin said as he rubbed her back. Marian looked up at him and he wiped her tear stained cheek with his finger. 'I could see my flat and move in here. Not as a couple or anything, but the money would go towards the bills, and I would be able to help you when you got bigger.' Robin stated. Marian thought for a while. That's a good idea. She thought. She was finding it harder to do some thing's now that she was getting bigger. And Robin there to help would be great. Think of all the massages she would get.

'Robin Locksley. I think that is the best idea you have ever came up with.' Marian laughed. Robin laughed to and she cuddled into him and fell asleep.


	6. Can we fix it Yes we can! wen we get Wil

HH – Emma 3

She let her hand slip from under her chin, sending signals to her brain to open her eyes as the frumpy French teacher pottered around telling them to conjugate the verbs, she wasn't even listening. She couldn't stop other thoughts running through her head. Robin, their baby, Sarah, Robin. She let a small smile pray on her lips as she felt the baby flutter around in her stomach, it was funny, it was as if the baby was waiting until he came home before kicking, and ever since she never seemed to subside. She smiled to herself,

"Marian dear, do you want to leave now?" She snapped out of her thoughts as the teacher, like every other teacher in this school told her to leave five minutes early to avoid the bustle of crashing elbows and swinging fists. She sighed and nodded, standing up and exiting the class into the empty corridor. She wandered over to her locker and shoved her stuff in it, cramming it shut.

"Marian"

She groaned, this time loud enough for him to hear.

"What do you want now Guy" she sighed.

"I just wanted to talk to you"

"so talk, but hurry I have to get to History" she raised her eyebrows at him, subconsciously telling him to sod off.

"Well, look, its obvious things around here with us have been disrupted lately"

"Obviously" she smiled, looking at his black eye. He just shook it off and continued.

"But, I think now we should try and get things back to normal"

"Normal?"

"Yes, you and I.."

"Guy, I am going to stop you right there, there is no you and I.granted yes you did help me during the start of my pregnancy, but that does not give you some sort of leverage over me.you will never be father to this baby, or anything to me" she stated bluntly. Making his features tense in anger.

"Marian"

"Guy stop, for the love of God" she sighed in exasperation. His face was a picture.

"This is not over.." He said adamantly. She saw the look in his eye and knew he wasn't kidding. She held her breath, she didn't know why and let it out slowly as he sauntered back down the hall. She shook her head to herself and walked back to her other classes, only three more hours and she could go home. Robin was lucky, he had a free day, and he was spending it moving stuff in to her house, or rather their house now. The thought made her stomach flutter. She couldn't let her thoughts drift now, she was still in school, but it was too hard!

If the day had dragged any more she would have been going back in time. But now she could finally go home, granted she skipped last period and was technically truanting, but she didn't care, she just wanted to go home.

Her feet ached and her back pulsed at the very bottom, a spot she herself could not reach, but when Robin was around he would more than happily do it for her. She smiled as she remembered the feeling of his hand wandering over the swell of her belly, feeling the baby kick underneath it. She didn't even notice the house come into view. She pushed the white gate open and let it swing shut, pushing the wooden door open at the top of the stairs she called to Robin she was home, it felt like they were a married couple, she liked coming home to find him here.

"Robin?" she didn't hear any response,

She dropped her book bag on the table and pulled down her white top at the bottom, she would need to go shopping again for new maternity clothes, these ones were being grown out of very quickly. She stopped as she heard some noise coming from upstairs. She listened for a few moments and heard the loud rhythmic banging, her heart sunk. No! he did not just bring a girl home and was doing God knows what in their house! She felt the anger bubble inside her and her face flush with colour, she tensed her fists and looked down at her belly,

"Cover your bloody ears bud!" she gritted, not wanting her daughter to hear all the names she was going to call her father. She stormed up the stairs, her rage building to high peaks as she stamped over to the door, pushing it open quickly yet silently. She almost stumbled backwards, she felt the breath be ripped from her chest.

There was no girl, but there was Robin.

She felt a haze descend over her eyes and her knees grow weak. There was Robin, standing in front of the window, building the crib she had purchased a while back. That wasn't the most magnificent thing though, he was stood in tight jeans, hanging perfectly over his tight butt, sitting on the small bone of his pelvis at the front. His chest bare and shirtless, glistening with sweat due to the heat, which she was beginning to feel. She felt her knees shake even more. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, that body was amazing, so lean and toned, muscles ripped and strong, oh how she wanted to be enveloped by them. Perfectly defined and lick-able, beads of sweat running down his pecks and stomach, his abs were hard enough to grate cheese over, his shoulders wide and inviting, yet she couldn't move. She saw the tool belt sitting loosely on his hip, he was amazing. She pried her eyes off of the Adonis like body in front of her and moved them up to his face, which she was very glad he had not noticed her enter, he was too focused on building the crib, which he was actually doing not too bad at. His biceps reached over the wood and hammered the nails in to place. She felt dizzy. His forehead covered in sweat and his fringe sticking to it, his piercing blue eyes so focused and determined. She suddenly wanted to just go up and lick his peck, not really knowing why, ever since she got pregnant she found herself.wellerotically charged. To say the least. There was an unmentionable incident which occurred during her third month of pregnancy when she was getting a massage at her local spa with Djaq, and for some strange reason, more than likely hormones, she decided it would be a good idea to stick her finger in his ear, needless to say he was not impressed, and needless to say she was severely embarrassed. But now, with this amazing, gorgeous, ripped specimen of a man in front of her, she was having trouble controlling herself. And it didn't help that the radio he had playing just began to play Sex Bomb. She didn't know how long she had been watching him, but he still hadn't noticed her in the doorway, she watched him move effortlessly over to the small table and pick up a glass of lemonade.

_Oh for crying out loud!_

She shouted in her head, all he needed now was a can of diet coke and it was just like the advert, it was too much, yet she couldn't look away, it was as if he was in slow motion, he lifted the condensation covered glass to his lips, leaning his head back, she watched him gulp it down, the small dripped from the glass running down his neck and torso, she followed it down the middle of his abs, disappearing under the waistband of his trousers. She bit the side of her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud. Her heart was racing, she felt her head grow light as she watched him. He was perfect, he should be on the front of a magazine or something. She heard herself gulp loudly and shift position, still staring at him as he began to fix the cot again, this time, he did notice her, and noticed her staring too.

"Marian, you are home? Is everything alright?"

"Yes" she whispered, not completely out of her trance. Robin was confused.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, I was planning on having it built before you got home"

Now Marian was out of it, she smiled and let her jellyton legs move into the room, her hand falling to her stomach, she stood next to Robin, inspecting his handy work..and the crib.

Robin stood up and let his own hand fall to her belly, gently rubbing it.

"How's the little one today then?"

"She's fine, kicking a little but fine" Marian smiled and looked up to his eyes, big mistake, she saw the deep azure colours in them and felt her knees shake. She held her shaking breath and looked back at the cot, trying to take her mind of the half naked God next to her.

"Ermlooks good.."

_Too bloody right it does! _she thought to herself

"I try" he smirked, adjusting the side, Marian reached for the hammer, but was stopped any his hand.

"Ahaha! No, you are not hammering anything!"

_Well I would like to nail you_

She couldn't stop the thoughts from running to her head, it was as if she had mental tourettes. She shook her head trying to rid them.

"Robin, I can help!"

"No, sharp tools, heavy! Bad for Marian!" he spoke in a Tarzan manner which she laughed at.

"At least let me hep with something?" she asked sweetly. Robin looked at her and nodded with a sigh.

"Right come here" He moved behind her and held her hands in his own, showing her what part to hold and turn. She smelled the sweet aroma so close to her sent her on a rollercoaster ride, his skin on hers electrified every part of her. She gulped again.

"Right you got it, you sure its not too heavy?" he asked.

"Noits fine" she shakily said. Still trying to focus.

Robin smiled and walked around the other end of the crib, tightening the screws, Marian felt a part shift under her hand. He moved along the crib, his face hovering just a few inches from her own, his breath on her skin as he manipulated the wood.

"Eh, Robin" she said, prying her eyes away from him.

"You okay?" he asked with concern. Looking up at her, her face right next to his.

"Erm. I do not think you should turn that any more?"

Robin laughed and shook his head, raising his eyebrow smugly at her.

"Marian, Marian, Marian.you understand so little about the craftsmanship of thisit is delicate.you do not understand"

"Alright Yoda" she teased, he laughed and turned it tighter. He looked up at her with a smile when it stayed upright, she just laughed, but then saw the look in his eye, he was so tempting to kiss, his lips begged to be claimed, _what the hell _she thought, she moved alittle closer, and to her surprise, he did too, he wasn't focussing on what he was doing and turned the screw tighter. Marian felt it spilt and let go, sending the frame crumbling to the floor, leaving Robin looking very embarrassed. Marian laughed and stood upright, trying not to let the colour run to her face, she almost kissed him! She decided to act nonchalant about it and wandered by his side, leaning her arm on his shoulder.

"WellI hate to say I told you so.."

Robin turned to her and scoffed. "No you don't" he laughed.

"You're right, crafty craftsman!" she laughed.

Robin just nodded and looked at her, a small smile on his lips, "Will?"

Marian smiled and nodded "Will"

They laughed and Marian slid her arm around his waist, hugging him quickly.

"It is the thought that counts" she smiled.

"Well, I did do something else" he grinned.

"Oh you didn't put beer in the freezer did you, Robin for the love of God you know they explode in there!" she laughed.

"No, but this I think you will like"

Marian smiled, "Paint me intrigued Locksley.." she grinned.

Robin reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly, she let her other hand fall to her stomach as he led her down to the other room.

He stood in front of her with a silly grin across his face.

"Now, if you do not like it, I can change it.."

"Robin?" she giggled, not really knowing what he was up to.

"Alright, here we go" Robin reached for the handle and opened to door, leading her into view of it. She felt her breath be ripped from her chest once more as he led her into the centre of the room, she felt like she was in a candyfloss machine. The entire room which was filled with boxes when she left was now a pink paradise. Bubblegum pink, small pictures of flowers and princesses hung on the walls, a small purple border around the middle of the room, a mosses basket in the corner, a small white changing table on one of the walls, a rocking chair by the window, mobiles hung from the ceiling, she laughed when she saw the blue strip she had bought pride and place on the door of the white cupboard. Rugs in the shapes of flowers on the white carpeting. It was amazing. She couldn't get over it, she turned to Robin who saw her face.

"You hate it? I can change it, whatever you wan I'll" but he was ceased by her wrapping her arms around his neck and enveloping him in a huge hug, after the initial shock, he let his arms wrap around her waist, holding her tightly.

"So you like it then?" he smiled when she let go.

"Robin I love it!" she beamed, walking around the room her hand over her belly.

Robin watched her glow, even pregnancy made her gorgeous. Even more so, if that was possible.

"But Robin.can we really afford all this? I mean you moved in her to help with money, you cant just waste it, I wont let you" she spoke softly.

"ah, that is where you are wrong, it seems my flat sold fore more than the asking price, so we have enough money to do this, and get all the bills paid off, and even more, we can buy lots of new things for this little one.." he said placing his hand over her stomach. Marian couldn't stop the tears falling silently down her cheeks, she moved away from him and sat on the chair.

"Hey, you okay, did I do something?"

He sat in front of her, letting his hands rest on her knees,

"Noits just"

"Just what?"

"Robin, this isamazingit justits so thoughtful, and sweetI love ityou are amazing for doing itthank you.." she ended with more tears falling down her cheeks which he quickly brushed away.

"Hey, you're not giving an Oscar Speech Halle Berry, its just decorating"

"No, its more than thatoh just ignore mestupid hormones" she scolded herself and rubbed her forehead wit her hand Robin smiled and stood up..

"Come here" he smiled, extending his arms. She smiled and stood up, she buried her face in his chest and quietly sobbed as he held her close. Even if it was just the hormones, Robin loved her being so close. Her belly gently leaning on his own, the sharp movement from beneath hitting him in the stomach, they both laughed, both feeling it and smiled at each other.

"I think she likes it" Marian smiled, placing her hand over it.

"I think she does" Robin placed his own over hers and smiled. This was his family. In their daughters nursery. It was perfect.


	7. GAIL!

HH 7 – Stacey 4

Robin woke the next morning to get ready for school. He really couldn't be bothered getting up though. He heard banging coming from the next room, telling him that Marian was awake also. In a strange way it felt so right living here with Marian. Being under the same roof, and going to have a baby together. Actually, he couldn't manage doing anything else at this moment in time. He thoughts drifted back to yesterday. _Had they really been going to kiss?_ He thought. He had wanted nothing more in the world than to kiss her yesterday, to feel her lips against his once more. But after thinking about it more, he just assumed that it was her hormones. Pregnant woman's emotions were all over the place. It probably meant nothing. Just a caught in the moment kind of thing.

Marian pulled a light blue v-neck t-shirt over her head. Then she turned and found her butterfly belt that she put on her light blue denim jeans. She hated wearing jeans. They were so tight and uncomfortable around her swollen belly. But until she went shopping for more maternity clothes, this would have to do. She heard Robin's alarm go off almost twenty minutes ago. Yet she had not heard anything else since then, which meant he had probably fallen back asleep. Marian sighed and shook her head, and closed her room door before turning to look at Robin's. She knocked first waiting for a reply.

Robin was taken from his thoughts by a knock at his door.

'Come in.' He called knowing that it was Marian.

Marian opened the door and went to ask if he was ready to leave when the sight before her caused her breath to catch in her throat. Robin was half sitting up in bed leaning with his hands behind his head, and only wearing dark boxer shorts, to which the bed sheet was rolled down to his knees, showing practically everything. _Aww come on. _She thought to herself. _First yesterday and now THIS! _She just gazed at him in shock. Marian could swear she was about to drool, but she could not bring one part of her body to move. She let her eyes cast over his toned muscular chest, and then up his neck, oh how she wanted to kiss it. Then her eyes met his, and looked quickly to the floor blushing. _Caught._ She thought to herself. She looked back up at Robin who hadn't moved and was still gazing at her. He didn't have on that cocky smile that she thought he would, but his told her everything. He had caught her checking him out, and he liked it.

'I'll be ready in a minute.' Robin said smirking now, and standing from his bed and walking over to the wardrobe. He pulled out a dark green jumper, and threw it over his head. Marian watched as all his back muscles tensed and moved while he bent and stretched. She watched has his biceps and muscled stomach clenched and flexed and he put his top on, only for them to be hidden beneath the fabric. Robin turned to Marian realising she was still standing there. Gawping.

'Erm...will I get you down stairs?' He asked. He would have gladly kept changing in front of her, if he wasn't so worried about her going into earlier labour.

'Oh...yes.' Marian stuttered closing the door behind her, and walking down stairs gasping for breath at the sight she just saw. _What a man._ Marian went over to her book bag and made sure she had all the right things she needed for that day. Calculator? Where was it. She looked around the living room for it, and then in the kitchen, but couldn't find it anywhere.

'Robin!' Marian shouted up the stairs. 'Do you know where my calculator is!?'

'On the table next to the door!' Shouted a voice from the through the door. Marian turned and right enough there sat her calculator. How it got there she'll never know. She laughed at thought. They were like a married couple. But instead of shouting to each other asking where the keys were, it was a calculator instead. Robin's room door opened and he came jogging down the stairs with his book bag already on his shoulder. He walked into the kitchen to find Marian trying to reach into one of the cupboards, for something.

'Did you get it?' He asked as he walked up and effortlessly brought the box of cereal bars that Marian was practically addicted to.

'My calculator? Yeah you were right, it was on the table.' Marian answered as she smiled at him and took the breakfast bar. They then both began heading to school. But not before Robin took Marian's book bag from her, even though she insisted on carrying it. Since they had somehow, miraculously, left earlier than usual, they decided to walk through the park to school.

Marian still could not get over this morning. His hot figure lying in bed. She wanted so much just to run and curl up with him, and have his arms around her. They came to the steep back steps that led you into the park. Robin walked down two steps and then turned around and held his hand out for Marian. She smiled and took it gratefully as he helped her down the steps. Marian and Robin walked through the park, laughing at some of the kids that had been brought there before they went to their nursery. But Marian was occupied with something else. Robin. She couldn't help it. But she just could not stop stealing glances at his toned arms and kept looking at his jumper, that was hiding his brilliant stomach. Oh how much she just wanted to rip that top off him. If Marian could have her way she would make him topless all the time. _No Marian don't look at him._ She scolded herself. _Distract yourself. Look at the birds...look at the tree's...look at the road...look at Robin's lovely muscular arms...NO! NO! NO!. Marian stop._ Marian frowned as she had her own mental war with herself. Before she knew it they were at the school. Robin walked her to their form class, then said that he was going to go and find the guys. With a hug he left her standing with Djaq. Marian watched him walk off down the corridor. Instantly feeling cold and alone. She loved having him with her and when he left she felt sad.

'So how is it going?'

Marian turned to see Djaq looking at her. 'With what?' Marian asked confused.

'You know... living with him.' Djaq laughed. Marian smiled shyly.

'Djaq he's been such a great help. I couldn't have gotten through this past week without him. I mean he even painted and decorated the nursery.' Marian smiled thinking about the time she and Robin spent alone together in their house.

'Good I am glad its working for you two.' Djaq smiled. She had thought for some time as had the others that the two ex-lovers. Were becoming very close again. And they all knew it was a matter of time before they were reunited lovers. In fact Allan, Will, John and Much even had bets on, on how long before they announced it. Before they could talk any more on the matter, they heard the unmistakable laughter from Allan. They both turned to see all the boys walking back down the corridor. John had his arm hanging over Alice's shoulders. While Allan mocked Much and Robin laughed. Will walked up and gave Djaq a kiss on the lips. Robin came and leaned on the wall next to Marian. He winked at her, and she thought her legs were about to give way from under here.

The bell rang for break and Marian began heading down to the Math block where he next lesson was. She saw Robin walking down the corridorn towards her, having just finished maths. She stopped when he reached her and smiled.

'Marian. Would it be OK if someone could come round to the house after school to help me with chemistry?' Robin asked.

'I could help you with it you wanted.' Marian offered.

'Nah its cool. Their in the same class as me so they know what am stuck on.' Robin said. 'Besides I don't want you up to late.'

Marian smiled.' Yeah of course that's fine. I have a free last period, so I am going to go shopping for new cloths that will fit me. So a won't be home until later anyway. Give you some quiet to study.' Marian said.

Robin frowned. 'Oh. OK. You sure you don't want me to come help you with the shopping?' Robin asked.

'No its fine. Djaq coming with me, for a girlie chat anyway.' Marian stated. Robin nodded and winked then left.

Marian and Djaq had just finished lunch at a little cafe and continued looking in shops for things that Marian could wear. She had already bought new combat type trousers and a long top. But she still needed more, especially now that she was getting bigger.

'So how are things with Will' Marian asked as she racked through some clothes.

'Great. He makes me so happy.' Djaq giggled and Marian smiled at her friends happiness. Wishing she could be as happy. Marian found a nice thin strapped long red top, that flowed nicely over her stomach and then fell to just above her knees. She bought that and they both decided to call it a night, as Marian was getting tired and Djaq was meant to be meeting Will.

Marian walked home with the bags and was glad when she saw the house. Walking in the front door she put the bags down. She heard voices in the living room and frowned. But then she remembered that Robin was bringing someone back to study with. But wait...That was a girls voice.

Marian walked into living room, to find Robin and some...girl. Sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, that was covered in books. They were looking at each other and laughing and that...tart. Even had her hand on his shoulder.

Robin felt someone else's presence and turned to find Marian standing.

'Marian' He said smiling at her.

'Hey. Studying going OK?' Marian asked.

'Not bad.' Robin smiled and turned back to the girl. 'Oh sorry this is Gail' Robin introduced them.

'Hi Girls. I mean Gail.' Marian shook her head and quickly corrected herself.

Gail smiled in response.

'Can I get you two a drink?' Marian asked.

'I'll get it.' Robin said going to stand.

'No. Stay here with Gail. I am going to the kitchen anyway.' Marian smiled.

'OK. Two cokes please Marian.' Robin said sitting down next to Gail again. Marian watched as she walked away. They both leaned in close to each other, and Robin even laid his hand on her back, as he leaned forward. Marian banged the fridge door closed as she took the cola out. She poured two glasses, and banged the bottle back down on the bunker. Then something caught her eye and she had a plan. She walked over to the glass cabinet that her father kept all the liquor in. Taking out the vodka she mixed some in with Gail's cola._ That will teach her to mess with my fella_. Marian thought. She took the drinks back out and handed them to the laughing couple. _Some studying. _She remarked to herself.

'I am going to go to bed. I'm a little tired.' Marian said through gritted teeth and a fake smile. Robin just nodded. He never even turned to look at her or anything. Marian stared for a few seconds, shocked at his sudden change in attitude, then went and collected her bags and took them upstairs.

Marian tossed and turned for about an hour or more. She couldn't sleep. Her back ached and her legs were sore. Not to mention that all she could hear was that little cow and Robin laughing. She sighed annoyed and got up out of bed and walked down stairs. She took a side glance look at the drinks. Robin's was empty but Gail had yet to touch hers by the quantity that was still left.

Robin noticed Marian coming down and frowned wondering what was wrong with her. He checked his watch and noticed that it was almost half eight. Robin looked back at Marian and saw her get the hot bag out of the cupboard and put it in the microwave. _Her back. _Robin knew straight away. HE turned back to Gail.

'Eh Gail this has been fun, and a great help. But I think we should call it a night..' Robin said stretching.

'Ok no probs.' Gail said closing the books and carrying them to the door where Robin showed her out. As soon as she was gone Robin walked into the kitchen. TO see Marian standing looking at the microwave waiting on it pinging.

'Your back hurt?' He stated more than asked. Marian turned to him and smiled tiredly. Robin walked behind her and began rubbing the centre of her back. Marian groaned and sighed at the relief it brought.

'Thanks that's great.' Marian said quietly to Robin. He moved his mouth next to her ear.

'Any time.' He whispered and kissed her cheek gently. Marian turned to stare into his emerald eyes. She couldn't take her eyes from him as he stared intently back at her. Slowly he began to move forward as did she. Their lips were so close they could feel each others lips.

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP'

Robin and Marian both jumped apart as though an earthquake had hit the house. Marian sighed and turned and took her heat bag out of the microwave. Robin just watched her, wanting nothing more than to rip the microwave from the wall and smash it with a mallet.

'God my throats dry and everything.' Marian moaned.

'Two minutes.' Robin said as he walked from the kitchen, and then back again with a glass of cola in his hand. He handed it to Marian and she smiled as she took a drink. She froze and ran to the sink and spat it out.

'That's not just cola babe.' She smiled as she spat more. 'There's vod...' Marian stopped quickly realising she just confessed to Robin about spiking a girls drink.

'You spiked her drink?' Robin asked confused. Marian turned to him sadly and nodded.

'Why?'

'It just...it just felt weird, you being here with another girl and being so close and stuff...and I was tired and fed up. I am sorry.' Marian said looking at the floor. Robin walked forward and pulled her into a hug.

'There is nothing between me and Gail. Apart from Chemistry.'

Marian pulled back and scowled at him. Robin laughed. 'I meant the subject.' He said as he hugged her tight. 'Now come on miss. Bedtime.' He said turning the kitchen light off and walking up the stairs with his arm around her waist. He went into Marian's room and made sure she was comfortable. He slid the heat bag down behind her back, to keep it warm, and easing the pain. He then kissed her on the head.

'Just shout if you need anything. I'll be next door.' Marian nodded and closed her eyes as Robin left her room. But not before one last look at her, wishing with everything to hold her in his arms.


	8. shopping, party and a headstone hickie

HH 8 – Emma

"Robin, how many times do I have to tell you I don't need a birthday party!" Marian laughed, shoving more cereal bars into the shopping trolley. She had managed to get nice new maternity clothes and she enjoyed being able to wear a variety, today she had on one of her new favourites, a dark blue dress with some white patterns on it, it was so comfortable, it was short sleeved, about a quarter inch, it kept her now growing breasts at bay and helped support the extra chest weight, it flattered her top and tapered at the top of her bump, then hanging loosely, coming to just above her knees, she had on a pair of comfortable shoes and her hair was loose.

"Marian, you are turning eighteen! it's a big deal!"

"Not for someone who cant drink!" she smiled. Robin sympathised with her.

"We don't have to drink, we can have a barbeque or something!"

Marian shook her head and smiled.

"I'll think about it" she said, "Right, go and get the fruit and I'll go get some of that shampoo you like" she grinned, placing her hand over her bump and walking down the aisles to the pharmacy section and scanned for the shampoo.

"Well well, look who it is, haven't you dropped that little bastard yet?"

Marian froze, anger rippling through her every muscle. She looked to her left to see Sarah smiling smugly at her. Marian was in no mood, she just kept scanning the shelves, not looking her in the eye when she spoke calmly.

"Sarah, you would know if you had a higher IQ that it takes nine months to have a baby, or couldn't you pay attention in bio because of all the air swirling around in your head?"

Sarah scoffed and wandered over to her, not too close though, she knew what Robin would do.

"Well, you look like you are about to pop, you waddling everywhere honey?" she said bitchily.

Marian just sighed and shook her head.

"Sarah, I am only going to say this to you onceyou are a waste of space, you have no purpose, and I would really like it if you shoved your head up your bulimic ass!"

"You bitch!"

"Sing a new tune Sarah!"

Sarah just laughed and looked at the shelf, picking up a packet and throwing it at Marian,

"You might wanna try those in the future.god help us if you ever pop another out" she bit. Marian threw the packet of condoms away and smiled when she saw something, she suddenly had an idea.

The aisle was packed and she didn't see Robin immerge around the corner, waiting to see if Sarah tried anything, but from where he was, it looked more like a fight of words, so he stayed hidden.

"What are you smiling at you stupid bitch" Sarah bit.

Marian picked up a pack of antiseptic cream and handed it to Sarah. She started to speak loudly.

"Now that'll clear those crabs right up, you might wanna call everyone you've slept with.better put a pot of coffee on love, don't know how long that'll take" she said, everyone in the aisle turned around with shocked expressions on their faces as Sarah turned bright red, Marian laughed in her face and picked up the shampoo, turning to Sarah.

"Remember.no scratching!" she half yelled, walking back up the walkway, leaving her so annoyed and embarrassed that she ran out of the shop.

Marian laughed to herself as she threw the bottles in the trolley she saw Robin smile.

"Nicely done" he smirked.

"What?"

"Just there"

"You saw that?" she asked with a smile

"Yeah, I was gonna start cheering, but I thought it would be a tad inappropriate" he joked. Marian smiled and threw a grape from the cart at him.

"So" he changed the subject. "You given any thought to this party?"

"I don't know Robin.I'll probably get cranky and then go to bed early, pus I look like a fat cow!" she sighed.

Robin scoffed and pulled her hand beck before she stomped away.

"Marian, you are anything but fat!" he smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Marian smiled, but it didn't make her feel any better.

She held on to the side of the trolley as they strolled up and down the aisles.

"Do we need milk?"

"Yeah" She leaned over and picked it up, placing it back In the trolley, she liked going shopping with Robin, It felt really nice. like they were a proper family. But she would always feel depressed when she realised they weren't.

They finished the shopping and went to pay. Marian giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a grin as he put the items on the conveyor belt.

She raised her head up and looked at him, "She's kicking" she smiled.

Robin's eyes widened, "Really?" he loved it when she kicked.

"Yeah" Marian let her hand fall to the part of her stomach and laughed.

"Can I"

"Robin, when are you going to stop asking! If you want to feel just do it!" she giggled, grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly. The truth was she loved when he touched her belly, although she didn't like random strangers doing it, she even felt a little uneasy when her friends did it, not completely, but she didn't like to be reminded of how big she was, but when Robin did it, his strong hands covering their baby made her weak at the knees, he grinned when the baby kicked hard, Marian wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, that was a big one" she laughed. Robin moved a little closer and let both his hands fall on her stomach as the till beeped.

His face was dangerously close to hers, she could smell his after shave, that she got hi, it was amazing, no, what was amazing was the fact she hadn't ripped open his shirt and threw him on the conveyor belt, having her wicked way with him. She gulped as his face looked into her own. His eyes were amazing. Making her legs turn to jelly. He moved a little closer, his breath on her face, she didn't know why, but soon she was too, almost there when

"that'll be £45.80 please"

"Robin groaned and handed over the money whilst Marian began to push the trolley.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing with that!" he said in a funny voice.

Marian laughed and kept pushing out to the car park.

"My back hurts, this relaxes me" she smiled. Robin's face turned wrinkled and he moved beside her rubbing the perfect spot like he always did. She sighed contently and said thanks as she hoped in the car.

He unpacked the bags and jumped in the driver seat.

"So, party?" he said with a cheeky grin

Marian sighed. "FINE!" she smiled and Robin let a grin grow from ear to ear.

It was the day of the party and the gang had come around to decorate. Banners were hung and the barbeque was set up outside, along with small tables and chairs. Which all had balloons and streamers on them. Low music played in the background and food was set up on the coffee table. Her cake was in the fridge and her heating bag was in the microwave, just in case. He had invited all their friends from school along with some of her relatives and his cousins, which would probably not stick around for too long.

He smiled as he placed the candles on the cake. Kissing his fingertips and grinning. He walked outside to find Allan and Will throwing more firelighters on the grill

"We don't wanna blow the bloody house up!" he laughed.

"Well, how can I put this to you domesticated man" Allan teased. He puffed out his chest and stood next to Will who did the same, he beat his chest hard with his fist and deepened his voice. "We are men.men make firegrrr" he said in a caveman tone Robin just laughed and turned back into the house. and past the people who had begun flocking in to the house. He jumped up the stairs and knocked on Marian's door.

"Come in!" he heard her bite.

"you aren't gonna hit me are ya?" he smiled stepping into the room. She looked at him with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Robin.I just cant find anything to wear!" she moaned. Rummaging through her drawers.

He moved in and closed the door behind him, sitting on her bed as she entered her closet. Flinging clothes around.

"Marian, you look gorgeous in anything!"

He heard some incoherent babbling that should never come out of a woman's mouth and laughed, she came out, her face red with anger, she was waving a red dress in front of him in her clenched fists. He half backed away when she began shouting, he knew it was just hormones, but it didn't make her any less scary.

"Look good in anything!" she moaned. "I do not look good in anything! I look like a fat whale that needs to be speared immediately!" she screamed.

"Marian you do not!" he pleaded.

"Yes I do! Do not even deny it! Any attraction you ever had to me in the past ahs been replaced with disgust! You used to think, "hmm she's nice" now you think " I hope t god she doesn't bloody eat me"" she yelled again, her voice breaking. Throwing the dress at him and storming back into the cupboard. Robin wanted to kiss her and show her how attractive she actually was to him, but he couldn't. and it seemed pregnancy agreed with her, she was glowing every second of every day, the bump on her stomach was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But why couldn't she see that?

She mumbled a little more and Robin walked over to the cupboard and leaned against the door as more clothes hit him in the face.

"Marian, you are gorgeous! Why wont you believe me!" he begged with a smile.

She stuck her head up and moved close to him

"Because, you have to say stuff like that because its your baby! If I were any other woman you would be calling me all sorts! My ass is so huge it needs its own seat website! My thighs are so big I could start a fire every time I walk!I don't feel pretty anymore" she suddenly burst into tears and sniffed. Robin wasn't expecting that, he knew she either cried or had a anger mood, but both was uncommon. He immediately stood up and pulled her into his arms, she buried her head in his chest and sobbed into his shirt. It was not only the weight thing that got her today, she was sad for something else, but she wouldn't dare say a word.

"ShhhMarian you are not fatthat is the truth, why cant you see how gorgeous you are!" he smiled, wiping the tears away with his thumb. She sniffed again and pulled him into another hug, just to feel him.

He held her and kissed her head through her hair. She heard his heartbeat and it soothed her.

After a few moments she pried her head off of him and went back into her cupboard emerging with a dark red summer dress on.

"Wow! that's looks amazing, why haven't you worn that before?" he said truthfully.

"Coz I am fat!" she sighed, smacking the dress. Robin chuckled and kissed her forehead again.

"You ready for the party now?" he asked with a smile.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk for a little bit" she sighed.

"Why? I'll come with you" he stated.

"No, thanks, but I just want to walk to the shop, maybe pick up some ice cream, I wont be long" she said. Robin nodded and walked her to the door, handing her, her phone telling him to call when she was on her way back. He kissed her cheek and went to talk to the guys

"What's up with her?" Allan asked.

"Nothing, she's just been a bit funny about her weight recently, it kinda got her a little down"

"Why? She aint fat! I've seen fatter birds who aint pregnant"

"You have a lovely way with words Allan" Robin smiled.

Robin was a little worried when she hadn't returned yet, the house was full of people and the music was loud, the sweet smell of the cooking food filled the air.

Robin wandered over to Allan, Will and Djaq who were standing by the barbeque and sighed.

"I wonder where she is?" he said sadly, he checked his phone, no calls, he had called her at least five times but there was never an answer. What if something bad had happened? What if she needed help? His mind raced.

"Where is she!" he sighed with annoyance.

"Rob, give her a break, she just turned eighteen, she's five months pregnant and her father died, she's got a lot on her plate" Allan said whilst turning the burgers.

Something clocked in Robin's mind.

"Look after the house"

"Why? Where you going?"

Robin didn't answer, he ran out the front door and jumped in his car.

Marian sat on the grass, twiddling it in between her fingers her other hand gently laid across her stomach. She felt the soft movement, but she didn't smile. She looked up, her eyes stung with tears as she looked at the headstone.

_Edward Fitzwalter_

_Beloved father_

_And future grandfather_

_He will be missed_

She sobbed slightly. She thought she could get through today without focusing on the fact it was her first birthday without her father. And it wasn't going to be the only one. She thought of how he would have looked holding his granddaughter, the smile he would have had. But she would never get to see it. She suddenly herd the crunching of tyres and the opening of a car door, but she didn't pay it no never mind. She couldn't tear her eyes off of his name.

She felt a presence next to her.

"Hey"

She looked up and saw Robin towering over her, crouching down to her level and taking a gentle hold of her hand. She looked back at the headstone.

"You okay? You had me worried" he said slowly

"Sorry" was her reply.

Robin saw her arms were white and he took of his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Marian I am so sorry, I was so preoccupied throwing you a stupid party to remember that this was your first birthday without your father"

"Its not your fault. You were just being sweet" she forced a small smile. He moved a little closer and made her look at him.

"You feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yes, fine. I'm sorry I just had to get out" she started.

"Hey, no need" he pulled her with his left arm and let her rest her head on his shoulder as he kissed it through the hair.

She sobbed a little and he held her close for a few minutes until she had quietened down.

He looked down at her face and saw her eyes were closed. He smiled and kissed her forehead, gently shaking her awake. She moaned and looked at him.

"Come on, I'm gonna call Will and tell him the party is over, you're beat" he smiled. Helping her to her feet. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine really" she looked up at Robin and smiled. He was so amazing "Why did you do all this Robin?" she asked with a smile

"What? The party?"

"Yeah the party, and thiswhat you just did" she pointed to the grass and he smiled.

"WellI just wanted to make sure you were alright, happy" he smiled bashfully and Marian let a grin spread from ear to ear.

"Robin Locksley.you are the kindest, sweetest most considerate man I have ever metI am too lucky!" she beamed, moving in and kissing him on th cheek, pulling him into a hug. Robin nuzzled into her, holding her close. Marian didn't know what it was, maybe the hormones, maybe this day being so rotten something had to make it better, or maybe it was just her, but she moved away and kissed him again, this time quickly on the lips. He looked shocked, but the next thing either one of them knew, they were engulfing each other hungrily with their mouths in pains and gasps. She grinned the back of his neck with her hands as his fell to her sides, pulling her close. She couldn't believe it, she stood on her tiptoes to pull him deeper, the amazing feel if his mouth to hers was surreal, it made her skin cry out for him, little did he know the baby was doing summersaults in her stomach. His hands on her skin made her weak at the knees. Her entire body craved him, held on to him for dear life, his stubble grazed against her soft sin, sending her to heaven and back. She fingered the curls at the bottom of his hair as he explored her mouth with his own. Robin was in awe, he held her tiny frame as close as he could, he wasn't sure who initiated it, and quite frankly he didn't give a flying toss, he was too mesmerized by the woman in his arms, clinging to him as if life depended on it. He held eh so close it hurt, the feel of her mouth back on his made his eyes roll back in his head. He moaned as she nibbled on his bottom lip and pulled her top his body, lifting her slightly from the floor.

After what seemed like an eternity, air was required and they parted, red faced and swollen lipped, gasping for breath. Staring at each other with a glazed look over their eyes. The shock set in, they had just kissed. The only thing Marian could think of was that day she saw him building the crib, and how bad she wanted him, and she wanted him now ten times more. She felt her whole body try and push herself toward him, but she didn't. she just looked at him, still breathless.

Robin stared at her, she was amazing. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, longer, but he could take advantage, she was hormonal and pregnant, not of sound mind, so he stopped himself from doing something that felt more natural than breathing to him. He stood straight and whispered

"Come onI'll take you home" he said.

Marian gulped and nodded, feeling him slide his arm around her shoulders and helping her back to the car.

Neither one said a word.


	9. guy, ICE CREAM and at the park

HH 9 -Stacey

Marian sat in the kitchen pretending to look through some magazine, but really she couldn't stop thinking about Robin and their kiss. Robin had acted strange after it, and seemed to keep some distance from her at the rest of the party. They had returned home to what was left of the party, which to be honest, wasn't much. But Marian loved it. Most of the guest were gone leaving just the gang, which she preferred, Allan had drunk most of the beer and Much was making his way through the food. But Robin, he had dropped her off smiled and entered the house. The next time she had seen him was when he said he was going to bed. Even then he had not given her a kiss on the head like he usually does, nor had he asked if she needed anything before he had gone to bed. But what did Marian care? It wasn't like she needed Robin...right? Argh, but that kiss. She would happily be stuck with Sarah for eternity if she could just have one more kiss.

Robin was at school. Marian was lucky she had the whole day off. He sat in maths but instead of concentrating on Pythagoras, he was thinking about Marian. She had kissed him at her fathers grave last night. Her emotions and hormones had been all over the place. _Is that what it had been?_ Was it because she was pregnant and upset that she had kissed him. Or had she really meant it. There had been times before when they had almost kissed, but things always got in the way. But then she had stated one more than one occasion that she wished for nothing romantically to happen between them. He'd kept his distance once they had gotten back to the party. If she was vulnerable and that was why she had kissed him, he certainly didn't want to take advantage. So he stayed away, and that almost killed him. Robin was so deep in thought he hadn't even heard the bell go, and it was only when Much nudged him, that he began to pack his books away.

Marian still sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen reading her magazine, when she heard the front door open. She frowned and looked at the clock on the oven. 2:30. He was home early. She smiled and hoped off the stool slowly as it was the only way she could get off it now, due to her baby bulge. The thought that she was still to get bigger, made her wonder how she would ever be able to do anything. She walked into the hall smiling glad that Robin was home. But she froze, it was not Robin that stood in their house. But Guy. Her heart began to beat faster than anything else in the world. She was scared. What was Guy doing in her house. She wanted Robin.

'Marian' Guy grumbled as he played with the leaves of the plant that sat on the table next to the door.

'Guy please tell me what you are doing in my house.' Marian said strongly, but secretly wanting to run and hide herself in her bedroom.

'Marian I feel like we need to talk.' Guy mumbled not happy with the way she had spoken to him.

'I think that you said enough last time we spoke.' Marian spat standing her ground.

Guy walked up to her and grabbed her tightly by the arms. Marian tried to move back away from his grasps, but he held her to tight.

'Marian. I would provide for you. I have money, wealth and security. You or the baby would not want for anything.' Guy stressed. Marian frowned angrily and pushed Guy away from her.

'Take a look around you Guy. Me and Robin have our own house and are providing for _our_ baby just fine. Unlike you who still lives with his parents.' Marian smirked mocking Guy. Before Marian could see it coming Guy lifted his hand and struck her hard across the face, causing her to fall to the floor.

'You will regret this decision Marian.' Guy said looking at her and then leaving as Marian wept on the floor.

Robin walked to his last class of the day, only to find out that the teacher was off sick. So he just headed home. He smiled. It felt right calling his home, the place he lived with Marian. He loved living with her more than anything in the world. To be honest, he couldn't imagine living on his own again. He loved every minute of every day with her. He looked forward to going home to see her. Heck he even loved school for the special moments they would have together, when he was walking her to their form, or walking her home. He just loved it. The biggest smile appeared on his face when he saw the front door to their house. He opened the small white gate and walked up the path and into the house.

'Marian!' Robin called as he walked into the house and closed the door behind him. He frowned when there was no answer. He walked upstairs and knocked lightly on her room door and then entered. Robin thought that maybe she would be asleep, but he never expected the scene before him. Marian sat at her vanity table, with tear stained cheeks and red swollen eyes and a red, swollen looking cheek.

'Marian.' Robin asked shocked as he knelt quickly by her chair and took her face in his hands. Marian tried to turn away from him, but it was too late, he had already seen.

'Marian.' Robin asked softly. 'Who did this?'

'I thought you had come home early.' Marian said as she sobbed. 'But it wasn't you. It was Guy.'

'Right.' Robin said standing and heading for the door.

'Robin no.' Marian said grabbing his arm. 'Please don't leave me.' She sobbed. 'Just hold me.' Marian whispered. Robin looked at her and nodded and motion for her to come and lye on the bed. Marian got up and lay down. Robin lay down next to her and curled her up in his arms. Gisbourne would pay for what he had done, but right now Marian needed.

Marian awoke and turned to find Robin gone. She frowned sadly and walked down stairs. She smiled when she saw him lying on the couch watching football. His back was to her so he never seen her standing at the door. Deciding to leave him alone Marian walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer to get some of her favourite ice cream cookie dough. But to her disappointment, the freezer was bare to ice cream. She sighed and closed the freezer, she put her jacket on and walked back into the living room.

'Robin.'

Robin turned quickly on the couch to see Marian. 'Oh hey your up.' He smiled.

'Yeah. We have no ice cream I am going to go and get some.' Marian replied.

'I'll come with you.' Robin said jumping up from the couch.

'No stay and watch the game.' Marian protested. He barely got much time to himself as it was.

'Nah it's cool. My team are loosing anyway.' Robin laughed as he held the front door open for Marian to walk out of. He then closed and locked it behind him.

Robin and Marian walked along the road to the corner shop. Robin was still furious at Gisbourne. How dare he enter their house and smack Marian. When he saw him, he was going to kill him. Marian smiled as she and Robin walked down the road to the shop. She didn't know if it was because she was with Robin or the fact that she was getting ice cream. It was chilly and she felt herself shiver. She had her coat on but it did not protect her from the icy chills. Robin noticed her shiver and placed his arm around her try to keep some of the warmth at bay. Marian looked at him and smiled in thanks. They walked into the shop and went straight to the freezer. Marian smiled as she picked up the mini round tub of her favourite ice cream and turned to Robin, who just laughed. Marian bout a pack of plastic spoons, causing Robin to frown at her.

'I'm not waiting until I get home to eat it.' Marian frowned answering his unanswered question,which caused him to laugh and shake his head. They walked out of the shop and as soon as they had Marian handed Robin the ice cream tub to open for her. Once he did she started to eat it as they walked home. They decided to take a little detour through the park on the way home. The chill had gone from the night and left a warm feeling in the air. Marian walked over and sat on one of the swings as she finished off her ice cream. Robin smiled as he watched her. He walked over and took the empty ice cream tub and spoon from her and put them in the bin. He silently walked behind her and gently started to push her. Marian screamed and held on quickly as Robin began to push her lightly. She laughed as he continued to push her and tickle her when she came back to him on the swing.

'Robin?' Marian asked and Robin stopped pushing her to listen to her.

'Yeah?' He asked sitting on the swing next to her.

'Do you think we will do this with her.' Marian said placing a hand on her swollen belly, indicating to her unborn daughter.

Robin smiled and also lay his hand on her tummy. 'Of course. We will bring her here everyday and play on the swing and climbing frame with her.' Robin stated, making Marian smile.

'Remember when we were younger. And we would come here and you would push me on the swing and spin me on the round about.' Marian laughed as did Robin. 'Those were the good times.' Marian sighed sadly.

'Hey' Robin said nudging her arm. 'These are good times to.' Robin said making Marian smile, but it seemed more forced than anything else.

'Right come on.' Robin said taking Marian's hand and leading her to the round about and making her sit on one of the small seats. Marian laughed and held on tight as he softly began to turn it. But making sure it didn't go to fast. Not wanting her to fall off, and hurting herself or the baby.

Robin and Marian stayed in the park for another hour. Marian playing on all the objects while Robin either pushed or watched making sure she was safe. However, soon she got tired and they made their way home.

Marian was curled up in bed that night as she began to toss and turn violently. She woke with a silent scream, as the sweat rolled down her head. She had been having this nightmare for weeks now. It was always the same one. She would go into labour, but there would be complications with the birth. It always ended with the baby dyeing. Marian sobbed quietly and crawled out of bed. She opened her bedroom door quietly and crept to Robin's door and opened it slowly. She saw him lying in bed asleep and smiled. She tip toed across the floor, and pulled the covers back. She softy climbed into bed next to him.

'Hmm Marian?' Robin asked turning around sleepily.

'Robin I had a nightmare...about the baby.' Marian said sadly and quietly. Robin turned around to face her and pulled her into his arms.

'Shh its OK. It was just a dream.' He whispered in her ear. Marian smiled and cuddled up to him, and they both fell asleep.


	10. Guy Pie and failing birthing

HH – Emma

Marian awoke with a pair of two strong arms around her, she would have been alarmed if her mind hadn't kicked in and reminded her that after her nightmare last night Robin had been amazing and taken care of her, even if it was something as small as a cuddle, it really made her think how lucky she was to have him, she would have lay there all day with his naked chest pressed firmly into her cheek and his chin resting atop her head. She smiled to herself but unfortunately she felt the baby kick and was forced to remove herself from the comfortable bed. She instantly felt cold and alone, she pulled the covers back over him and quietly crept out of the room. Closing the door and returning to her room to dress for school. She smiled when she pulled out her maternity dungarees which Robin had washed for her. She pulled them on over a long sleeved black top and they sat nicely over her bump, actually making her look slim, well, even though she wasn't fat she always liked her clothes to compliment her, no matter what. She moved to the mirror to fix her hair but stopped when she saw her cheek, it wasn't as bad as it was yesterday, after the initial impact, but a dull red colour remained, small speckles of purple poking through, making it completely obvious she had been struck. She sighed and applied a light coat of powder to it, making it vanish slightly. She tied her hair loosely in a pony tail, applied a little lip gloss and wandered down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Robin moaned as the light clawed at his eye, it wasn't just the rude awakening that annoyed him though, he was more annoyed that Marian, who had made a nice contribution to his bed, was no longer there, keeping him warm. He sighed and rolled over, pushing the covers off of him and jumping to his feet, pulling on a pair of jeans and ruffling his dishevelled hair with his hand. He groaned again and looked at the clock,

7:12

He was never up this early, he had half a mind to jump back into bed, with Marian of course!

But then a familiar smell tickled his taste buds, he grinned from ear to ear and wandered over to the bedroom door, the smell instantly hitting him full on. It was the smell of the breakfast Marian always made him when she was fine, meaning; no sickness, no pains, no moods, no anger towards him, but content. He loved that breakfast.

As he silently stepped down the stairs and towards the kitchen, he stopped dead and let a bigger grin spread from ear to ear, he decided not to let her know he was here, just yet. The sight before him was all too funny. There was Marian, standing in the middle of the kitchen, singing Greased Lightening, dancing around the kitchen mixing the pancake batter in a bowl. Robin couldn't hold in his laughter in, he moved behind her and grabbed her by the waist, joining her in singing the chorus. She immediately tensed her entire body in embarrassment and moved over to the counter, keeping her back to him and suppressing her laughter.

"Oh, don't stop on account of me!" he teased. Doing the dance moves. Marian turned around, her face bright red, a smile plastered across it. Her eye wide with happiness, it made his stomach bubble.

"Its not nice to sneak up on someone!" she giggled, turning to her batter once again. Robin moved a little closer, not finished with his teasing just yet,

"Awwcome on Mazwe canget some purple French tail lights and thirty inch finsoh yeah" he sung, a massive smirk across his face, hardly able to contain his chuckles, she smacked him with the towel and he laughed, grabbing it and throwing it over his shoulder.

Marian smiled when she saw the flour on the counter, she grabbed a handful and threw it directly into his face, bursting into laughter seeing his white face, the cheeky grin still showing through.

"Now" he brushed some of the flower off and grinned "That wasn't nice!" he reached for the carton and she immediately ran to the other end of the kitchen, he held the handful above his head and moved slowly towards her, she squirmed and giggled.

"NO! ROBIN DON'T YOU DARE! I am carrying your child!" she said with a giggle and placed her hands over her bump. Robin laughed and dropped his hand,

"Cheap shot!"

Marian smiled with victory and tossed him the towel to clean himself up.

Robin moved next to Marian by the cooker as she hovered the frying pan over it, she looked so gorgeous like this, well, she looked gorgeous at any time. He smiled to himself. But then when she pushed her hair behind her ear he saw her cheek and immediately tensed his body.

"How's your cheek?"

He let his hand wander up and gently stroked the side of her face, she smiled and flinched a little.

"It's fineRobin" her voice was soft and timid, he turned to her and smiled/

"You have to promise me you wont do anything.to Guy I mean"

Robin sighed "Marianhe bloody hit you!" was all he blurted out, she heard the concern and need to protect drip from his voice, and she kind of loved it, but she didnt really want anymore drama, and she hoped Robin would listen to her and.waitshe didn't even need to finish that though, she knew him all to well.

"Yes I know he did! I have the bruise to prove it!but pleasebe the bigger person and leave him, what else can he do now?"

Robin sighed.

"That does not sound like a sigh of agreement there?" she smiled.

"Marian.I do not like this! I want to kick the shit out of him! He" Robin breathed deeply, she saw the red run to his face.

"HE hit you!.I am not allowing that! I do not care what you sayI will sort this!" he gritted his teeth and stormed up the stairs to get changed.

Marian sighed and finished cooking the last of the pancakes, serving them up with his favourite syrup. Although some times things were hard living with Robin, she loved every minute of it, she loved waking up and knowing he was there, she loved the fact that if she got scared, he would always be there. She smiled as she poured him the coffee and sat down, eating her own and awaiting his return

"So, what time do we leave for this.class thingwe go to today?" Robin asked, pushing Marian's bag over his shoulder as they walked to school. Marian smiled and adjusted the straps on her dungarees and looked at him. Since she was approaching her sixth month of pregnancy, her midwife had encouraged her and Robin to take a birthing class together, to get them better prepared for the actual birth. She wasn't nervous about it, but she could tell Robin was.

"Its at noon, so I'll meet you outside the entrance at 11:30?"

"Sureso what do we do at this thing?" he asked.

"I'm not too sure really.I think they just talk to you about breathing and pain relief and stuff" she actually didn't want to think about that part, she was quite happy thinking that she would be laying on the couch and sneeze and the baby would just fly out effortlessly! But she knew that wasn't the case, so she chose to ignore it.

"Cool.your back okay?" he asked.

Marian smiled and nodded as they approached the school and walked to their form together.

But alas, in the world of Robin and Marian, there were some obstacles, in the form of a very smug looking Guy. Marian saw him and tensed. She went to grab Robins arm, but it was too late, he was already gone. She shook her head and sighed when she ran, well actually jogged after him.

Robin saw Guy, and saw red, his fists seemed to have a mind of their own, pummelling his flesh with tremendous force. The dark boy flew backwards and into the lockers.

"Locksley, to what do I owe this pleasure!" he said smugly.

"IF YOU EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD IT'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO!" Robin screamed. Smacking him hard across the face, making his nose burst and bleed.

Marian ran as fast as her tired legs would carry her to his side, grabbing his dark blue shirt by the shoulders, clutching the fabric tightly in her hands.

"ROBIN!" she screamed, making his head snap around in her direction, his eyes filled with rage and venom. Her own, silent pleas of surrender seeping through her eyes. He still had Guy by the collar, nipping his skin with his fingers. Small croaks of pain escaping his swollen lips.

"Robinplease" she squeaked. Her other hand falling to her belly. he knew this all to well, he looked back at Guy once more and slammed him hard into the lockers, letting him go.

"If you ever so much as look at her in the wrong way..I will kill you!" he threatened. Guy just laughed smugly.

Marian let a hand run up his arm, and gently pulled him away, he picked up the book bags and placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her down the hallway to their form.

"You okay?" he asked.

Marian just gave him the _don't even talk to me right now _face he had grown to see a lot. He knew just to shut up. But he didn't regret hitting Guy, hell, he enjoyed it. He deserved everything he got. He hurt Marian, and no one hurts Marian.

Marian made her way out of the class and sat on the wall at the entrance, she let her hand fall to her belly and smiled when she felt it kick, it was no longer unnerving for her to feel the movement, but a gentle reminder of the small bundle that would be joining them in three months. She sighed and saw Robin pull up in his car, she smiled and hopped down the stairs, him obviously getting out to help her jump in. she smiled and gave him the directions to the clinic.

They were instructed to bring mats and pillows, so as they walked down the corridor, Robin kept nudging Marian's side with the pillow, making her giggle. The white doors faced them and Robin pushed it open, letting Marian go in first, needless to say she was..intimidated. The room was quite large, posters hung on the walls about birth and pregnancy, the floor was covered in mats and about 8 couples, who were all lying back in the same position. Robin walked in behind Marian and stopped. The teacher looked them up and down and smiled.

"You are a little late, but that's alrightyou can just take a seat down the front.." she said with a cheesy smile. Robin leaned in to Marian's ear.

"I don't think they've seen us yetback away slowly" he grinned. Marian giggled and grabbed his sleeve, making him follow her down the front of the class. Robin rolled out the mat and Marian sat down, him beside her.

"Now, tell the class your names" she said. Marian thought the teacher should have been working at Disneyland, she smiled way too much and her voice was so calming and soothing it pissed her off!

"Well, I'm Marian Fitzwalter, and this is Robin Locksley"

"Nice to meet you bothand who is this little one?"

Marian hated it when strangers touched her stomach, she felt Robin squeeze her hand and smiled at him.

"We haven't decided on any names yet, but we're having a girl"

"Oh, that's lovely, now, you missed the breathing part of the class, so we are going to move on to the labour positions"

"Squatting?" Robin joked. Marian blurted out a laugh, earning some dirty looks from the other parents. She suddenly realised she was the youngest woman here, boy was that awkward.

"Okay, now daddies, sit behind mommy and support her back"

"Robin did as he was told, not completely hating the closeness of the situation, his chin resting on her shoulder and he neck on his. She wasn't hating it either. She smiled to herself.

"Now, daddies.when mommy is having a contractionshe will be in pain"

Robin whispered to Marian.

"I think we have finally found the missing link"

Marian giggled and rested her head on him a little more, loving every minute of it.

"So, you need to do everything you can to make her feel comfortable, whether it be a short labour, or a long one" she looked down at them and smiled. Making Marian want to smack her.

"So, some couples find it relaxing if the dad, gently rubs the mommy's stomach smoothly, to take the edge of it"

Robin let out a silent gulp and shakily put his hand to Marian's stomach, she sighed and smiled when he began to massage it.

"Very good you two!" she praised them

After a few moments of different positions that could help ease the pain of labour, they had moved on to what sorts of pain relief they could have, and Marian felt that she did not want an epidural and decided on gas and air. Robin respected all her wishes and supported everything she wanted. Standing by her side during it all. The teacher then came out with a box of dolls and Robin scoffed, Marian looked up at him and smiled.

"If you think I'm playing Baribe you can"

"Mr Locksley..come and I will assign you and your partner a doll" Robin sighed and walked over to the table and the teacher handed him a doll, which he so gracefully held upside down by the leg, the mothers all gasped and Marian just laughed, she was loving this. Robin eas just beginning to walk back when he looked at the doll

"Erm..where's its thing?"

"Thing?" she said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, his tackle, his mini me?" he asked, in all seriousness, which made Marian laugh even more.

"Mr Locksley, you are having a girl, therefore it would make no sense to practice on a male doll!"

"That's so sexist!" he blurted out, stomping over to Marian and sitting beside hers he rested her head on his shoulder and laughed.

After a while all the dolls had been given out and they were to practice changing them. They had been given an individual table and were having a laugh, much to the distress of the teacher, who kept drawing them dirty loos, which just made them laugh more.

"What the hell do you do with this thing?" Robin blurted out, making all th heads turn in his direction. Marian giggled and took his hand in hers, moving it over the tab and showing him how to take it off, he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Brilliant woman!" he grinned.

"Watch this" he teased, he picked up the baby and began doing keepy uppy's with it, making it fake cry. whilst every head turned around in horror. They pair just laughed and robin bounced the doll behind his neck and held it up, shouting goal!

Marian laughed

"Mr Locksley, that is not an appropriate thing to do during this practice time!" the teacher scorned. Robin just scoffed and held the doll up to his face,

"She's not that bad, kinda cuteours will be cuter" he laughed. Suddenly he felt something wet spray in his face, all he hear was Marian's hysterical laughter and held the doll away from his face, as it fake peed on him.

"Aww, bloody hell! Miss the bugger burst!" he shouted, Marian had tears coming down her face and was getting even more dirt looks, but she didn't care, this was the most fun she had had in a while.

The teacher moaned and took the doll from Robin forcefully, giving him daggers. He wiped his face and moved back to Marian who could barely breathe, seeing her laughing was enough to set him off as well.

"Right, that's enough with the dolls!" the teacher shouted.

Marian looked at her watch, there was fifteen minutes left.

"And to finish off the class we will be watching the birth of a baby"

Marian felt her stomach heave.

The couples all sat facing the tv screen, Robin behind her and her in between his legs, her back to his chest. His hand slowly rubbing the part of her back which had become sore.

"Now, this is not pretty, but you need to be prepared ladies!"

She hit the lights and turned on the tv, the room instantly being filled with the woman's blood curdling screams and shrieks. Marian clutched Robin's hand, watching the entiregory.much to information.no need to see.birth of a god damn big baby!

It seemed like an eternity before the tape was finished and everyone was smiling, Robin shook the images out of his head and looked at Marian, who had gone as pale as a ghost.

"Hey! You alright?" he asked, turning her to face him, his hand falling to her belly.

"No! I am not bloody alright!"

She gasped, standing wobbly to her feet, Robin's hand still on her back and belly.

"Shhh, its alright" he smiled.

"NO ITS BLOODY NOT!did you just see what that womandid" Marian gasped flailing her arms around the bottom of her belly. "I am not doing that! She'll just have to stay in there" she said shakily

"Marian, its going to be alright"

"No! no ones asking you to shove a watermelon out your nose are they?" she bit.

Robin felt terrible, she was petrified. He smiled weakly and pulled her into a hug, he could feel her trembling. He shushed her and soothed her gently.

"Heydon't worryMarian, look at me.." she stared up into his eyes and tried to steady her breathing, "I know you're scared, I cant even imagine how much.but you will never go through this alone, whatever you need I'll be right there, even if you just want someone to hit!" he joked, a small smiled prayed on her lips.

"You promise?" she squeaked.

Robin grinned, "Of course, I will do everything I can" he leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips, making her smile.

"Thank youfor everything.." she said softly, she leaned in, but instead of the small kiss of thanks she intended it to be, it was passionate. Her hand moving to cup the side of his face and his pulling her back in to him. She sighed contently and let their lips part, her head suddenly feeling light and her knees liquefied. She bit her bottom lip as her feet were flat against the floor again, his arms still around her back, he was looking down at her and smiling.

"Anytime" he grinned.

They picked up their stuff and left, Robin helping her hop into his car, each of them not being able to wipe the grins off their faces.

_Maybe it wasn't just the hormones?_


	11. One long night of shows

HH 11

Marian filled the dishwasher and turned it on. She was cleaning the kitchen while, listening to the radio, and dancing about the place. She was thinking about Robin and their second kiss. Nothing seemed to change after that. They got home had some dinner, called some of the gang, and then they went to bed. Her in her room, and Robin in his. _What was going on between them?_ She thought to herself annoyingly. She just wished she would know if they were a couple or not, so she knew how to act around him. It wasn't like she _needed _Robin...was it? She could easily live without him. Right? _Argh, just give me a sign!_ Marian mentally pleaded.

_So here's your next song, a song for any confused lover out there. The radio jockey laughed, as a new song started to play, making Marian stand in shock at the impossible happening._

**Ahh, crush, ahhh**

I see ya blowin' me a kiss  
It doesn't take a scientist  
To understand what's going on baby  
If you see something in my eye  
Let's not over analyze  
Don't go too deep with it baby

So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll play loose  
Run like we have a day with destiny

It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la

It's raising my adrenaline  
You're banging on a heart of tin  
Please don't make too much of it baby  
You say the word "forevermore"  
That's not what I'm looking for  
All I can commit to is "maybe"

So let it be what it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me  
Here's what I'll do  
I'll pay loose  
Run like we have a day with destiny

It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la

Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)  
White picket fences in your eyes  
A vision of you and me

It's just a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing (crush)  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing  
Not like everything I do depends on you  
Sha-la-la-la  
Not like I faint every time we touch  
It's just some little thing  
Not like everything I do  
Depends on you 

Marian was still stood in shock as the song ended. _**Well thanks for the irony**_**. **Marian thought as she turned the radio off, and waited for Robin.It was Saturday and her, Robin and the gang were going to the shows. That's if that boy _ever_ got ready.

'Robin. Hurry up!' Marian shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

'Coming _mum.!_ Came the reply from his room. Marian's jaw dropped in a shocked smile._ Oh he's going to pay for that. _She thought. Marian walked back into the kitchen and took out two bottles of water, when she heard the thumping of feet coming down the stairs. _Finally._ She sighed. She walked out into the hall and gasped as she went to hand him the water. Robin was walking down the stairs buttoning up a dark blue shirt. Marian let her eyes wander over what was still exposed of his bare muscled chest. She watched as the muscles tensed as he moved his arms continuing to button the shirt. She wanted nothing more than to grab his arms and hold them down by his side, to stop him from covering the beautiful masterpiece before her. But unfortunately he finally covered it up. Marian smiled sadly and handed him his bottle of water which he took. Robin smiled at her until he saw her dull expression.

'You OK?' He asked.

'Yeah.' Marian sighed. 'Thought I was going to have a good morning there.' Marian said as she turned and headed out the front door. Robin frowned then shrugged his shoulders following her. Marian walked down the street thankful of the clothes she had picked. She wore short denim shorts and red boob tube top, that full down after her chest to her thighs, covering her belly, which also kept her nice and cool against the hot sun. Robin walked along next to her texting on his mobile to one of the gang. They were all meeting at the bus stop and they were already late.

They finally arrived at the bus stop the find the gang lounging about in it waiting.

'You almost missed the bus.' Much complained as soon as they were close enough to hear him.

'Well Mr. Locksley found Narnia in his wardrobe the morning I think.' Marian nodded her head to Robin and then walked over to talk to Djaq.

'I ain't bein funny right...but your two are smitten' Allan stated as he watched Robin gaze at Marian as she walked over to Djaq. But he quickly turned to Allan when he heard his comment.

'What do you mean by that?' He asked standing folding his arms.

'You know what he means.' Will smirked.

'There is nothing going on.' Robin stated simply.

'Maybe that's why you are always in such a grumpy mood.' Much mocked, but soon stopped with the glare that Robin gave him. The bus came and they all got on, and went straight to sit up the back. Marian sat at the four seater up the back with Robin next her and Djaq across from here. Where on the other side of the bus, Allan, Will and John occupied the other four seater. Marian sighed contently as she put her feet up next to Djaq who was talking across the aisle to Will. But it turned out to be to hard to hear each other so she soon moved to sitting next to Will and leaving Robin and Marian on their own. Robin looked at her and winked and took her left hand in his right and intertwined their fingers together. Marian looked at their hands together and smiled. _Crush?...Yeah right. _She thought thinking back to the song that morning.

Everyone started to get up and make their way down the bus as it pulled into their stop. Robin walked behind Marian watching closely, getting ready to catch her, if the bus turned to sharply or anything. But she didn't and they both got out the bus. Marian and Djaq giggled as they saw the shows. Robin and the boys laughed at the girls, who were more excited than some of the kids there.

Marian and Djaq watched as the boys raced and crashed into each other in the bumper cars. Marian and Djaq decided to go and get some ice cream to cool them down. The boys nodded and walked over to the large roller coaster as Marian and Djaq rolled their eyes and walked off to get some ice cream. Marian was walking with her arm through Djaq's laughing at memories of things the boys had done. Marian looked around and noticed two older woman looking at her, and then one whispering something in the others ear, and then them both shaking their heads and glaring at her. Marian frowned and looked around noticing that more people were looking at her with disapproving faces. She laid a protective hand on her baby.

'Wait here and I'll go and get some ice cream.' Djaq smiled as she walked into the busy shop to buy some ice cream.

Marian never even glanced at Djaq. She was too cautious of her surroundings. She watched the people look at her and then look away quickly. She turned back to the two women that she had first noticed, they were still starring at her, so she went to walk past them and go to Djaq. She really didn't want to be on her own.

'There's another young slut, that won't look after her baby. Bet she's a drug addict and everything.' One of them whispered as she walked by. Marian felt tears come to her eyes. But she refused to let them see her cry, so she turned and ran.

Djaq came out with two ice creams and frowned when she couldn't see Marian anywhere. She walked out more and had a look around, but there was still no sign of here.

'Marian?' Djaq called but no one replied. Djaq made her way back to the boys, thinking that Marian had gone back to them.

Marian sat in an abandoned alley at the shows crouched down and crying. How dare those people say those things about her. They didn't even know her. Fair enough she was very young to be pregnant, but that didn't mean that she was a bad person. And she was **not** a druggie and she **would** look after her baby. She loved it more than anything. Her held her face in her hands as she continued to weep.

Robin and the others had just gotten off the roller coaster, when Will spotted Djaq. They smiled and all began walking over to her. But she didn't seem to look at them. She was frowning and looking behind and around them.

'Djaq where's Marian?' Robin asked when he noticed she wasn't there.

'I hoped she was back with you lot.' Djaq stated worriedly.

'What you mean?' Robin asked confused.

'She wasn't there when I came out of the shop. I looked around but couldn't find her. So I thought she had come back here.' Djaq blurted out quickly.

'Right split up. If you find her call me.' Was all Robin said as he ran off in the direction of the shop that Marian had last been seen at. The others nodded to each other and split up.

Robin heart felt as though it was about to stab through his chest. Where was she? What had happened? It wasn't like Marian to just run off. And she knew that he would worry. He ran all over the place. He searched everywhere for her, but she wasn't to be seen. He thought he had seen her and was about to run to the girl, but then she turned around and the angelic bump that he loved so much wasn't there. Then he spotted her through the crowd, and his heart sank like the titanic. She was sitting all hunched up in a ball in an alley, and was crying violently. Robin walked through the crowd and over to her.

'Marian.' He said softly. Marian glanced up to him, and was crushed when he saw her soaking wet tear stained cheeks.

'Hey what happened?' He asked sitting next to her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pulling her head down to his chest, to rest on.

'They said that I was a druggie and a slut, and that I wasn't going to look after our baby.' She sniffed into his chest.

'Shh.' Robin calmed her. 'Who said this?' He asked softly. Although this tone of voice was nothing to match the anger that thundered through his entire body.

'Just some women.' Marian replied. 'I don't even know who they are.' Marian laughed.

'Want to go home?' Robin asked looking at her. She raised her head and looked into his eyes and nodded. Robin stood and helped her stand. Marian smiled and he wiped her tears away with his thumb and then wrapped his arms around her and they began walking to the bus stop. Robin texted the gang saying that he had found her, and that they were going home and he would talk to the tomorrow. Marian smiled and cuddled into him as she held the hand that was wrapped around her shoulders and hanged just below her cheek. _Where would she be without him?_ She thought to herself.

It was night time and Marian had desperately craved some cookie dough ice cream. But yet again...there was none. So Robin had got up and went to the store to buy her some. She really would be lost without him. She didn't know how she would have survived being six months pregnant and on her own. She heard the door bell go and frowning got up and walked to it. She looked through the peek hole first to see who was there. Ever since Guy had let himself in, she locked the door, under Robin's orders and didn't open it until she had check who it was, again under Robin's orders. She frowned when she realised that it was Gail. The girl that had been studying with Robin. Marian unlocked the door and opened it.

'Gail.' Marian smiled in greeting. 'Come in.' She said moving out of the way as Gail walked into the hall.

'Hey Marian. I was just wondering if Robin was in.' Gail asked turning to face Marian as she closed the door.

'Oh. He's actually gone to get me some ice cream.' Marian laughed placing a hand on her pregnant belly. 'Cravings.' She explained.

'Oh. Well actually I wanted to talk to you as well.' Gail said shifting uncomfortably.

'Really? What about?' Marian asked curiously.

'Well...I have been working with Robin a lot in class.' Gail said playing with her hair. Marian could easily tell that she was uncomfortable. 'And well...I was going to ask him out...like on a date.' Marian stood shocked. Gail wanted out with Robin. What if he said yes and they started dating, and this was the future step mother to her daughter. A thousand scenario's ran through Marian's head.

'But I was wondering if you were OK with that.' Gail asked worriedly.

'Erm..' Marian thought. Her and Robin weren't a couple. So she couldn't exactly tell Gail to back off. But then they had been kissing. But that was all heat of the moment stuff right? Marian tried to convince herself that she was fine without Robin. That him being with Gail, wouldn't break her heart. Even though she knew it would. But Robin was single. And he could date who he wants. Marian thought sadly. 'Yeah of course.' Marian replied putting on a fake smile for Gail. 'Do you ant to wait for him?' Marian asked praying she would say no.

'Oh no. I'll talk to him tomorrow at school.' Gail said and showed herself out.

As soon as the door closed Marian sighed sadly. She had to learn to let Robin go. He wasn't hers any more. She gave up on him, and turned her back when he first came back. She had missed her chance. And that broke her heart.

Robin whistles as he walked home with a bag full of ice cream. _This would last her._ He thought to himself. He walked around the corner and saw Gail walking down the path and out on the street. He frowned. _What was she doing there? _

'Gail.' Robin said gaining her attention.

'Oh Robin.' Gail blushed realising that it was him.

'What are you doing here.' He asked standing in front of her.

'Oh I eh...Well I was wanting to ask you something actually.' Gail said blushing more.

Robin frowned. She had never acted this way before.

'What was that.' Robin asked casually.

'Robin...well..I have been getting very close with you lately...and I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime...like a date?' Gail stuttered.

'Aww. Gail I am so sorry.' Robin began, he hadn't seen that coming. 'I..like someone else.' He admitted sadly. He really didn't want to hurt her. She was a good friend and helped him a lot through chemistry.

'Oh that's cool. I better get going.' Gail said quickly and ran off, before Robin could say anything else. Robin sighed and walked up the garden path and into the house. He saw Marian sitting on the couch watching TV and he walked into the kitchen and filled the freezer with the small pots of ice cream. He took one out and opened it and walked into the living room handing it to Marian with a spoon.

'Oh thanks. Your a babe.' Marian smiled as she sat up and Robin sat behind her, and she lay back on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

'I met Gail outside.' Robin said.

'Hmm yeah she came here asking to talk to you. But I said that you were out.' Marian said as she took another spoonful of ice cream.

'She asked me out.' He added.

'yeah she asked me if I would be OK with that.' Marian said taking yet another spoonful of ice cream.

Robin frowned. He thought that Marian and him were getting on fine. He thought that they were becoming a couple again.

'And you said that it was fine?' Robin asked leaning up puzzled. Marian looked up from his chest.

'Well I didn't know what to say.' Marian said. Robin sighed and nodded. Looks like their just friends.

'Robin I have something to tell you and don't get mad OK.' Marian said. Robin frowned at her suspiciously.

'What?' He asked slowly and curiously.

'I have been put with Guy on an project for school and may have to go to his house tomorrow to help with it.' Marian said wincing, knowing all to well what was coming.

'What!' Robin said sitting up quickly sending Marina forward. He stood and Marian sat on the couch and watched him as she ate more ice cream. 'He is an evil vindictive person and you are not going anywhere near him!' Robin yelled.

Marian rolled her eyes. 'Honestly Robin sometimes the way you talk about Guy, its as though you expect him to come out with some large sword and stab me through the stomach or something.' Marian argued.

'He has already slapped you.' Robin yelled again pointing at her cheek. He was furious. How could she want to even be near that horrible man after what he has done and said.

'Oh fine then Robin. I'll fail the subject, flunk out of school, **and **be a single mum. Just so you can have your way.' Marian snapped.

'I do not want you alone with him while I am not there. You and he can come here and do the project where I can keep an eye on you.' Robin explained.

'Argh.' Marian threw her arms up in the air. 'I hardly think he is going try and have his way with a beached whale Robin!' Marian said standing.

'Marian if you call yourself a beached whale one more time. I'll...I'll.' Robin roared.

'You'll what.' Marian bit.

'I'll lock you in your room until the baby is born.' Robin shouted.

Marian crossed her arms and glared at him. 'Oh very mature Robin.' She said strongly yet calmly. Making her words seem all the more fierce.

Robin just glared at her as his chest heaved with all the shouting. How could she act like this. He was only trying to protect her. The man had already hit her in her own home, a home that he had so easily just walked into. Yet here she was going to go to _his_ house to do a project, with no one else there. Robin just couldn't understand it.

'Fine.' He said sternly. 'Go to his house. See what happens. But don't blame me.' Robin said walking out of the room, he charged up the stairs and banged his room door closed. Marian stood in the living room. Every part of her was shaking. She hadn't meant to cause an argument, but just sometimes Robin always exaggerated. He always took it one step too far. But the truth was she didn't want to go to Guy's. So why she had defended him she didn't know. But now she stood in her living room after a heated argument with the one man she loved, and was filled with regret.


	12. truce

HH – Emma

Marian readied herself for bed and pulled her hair into a pony tail, pulling the baggy T-shirt over her bump and heading for the kitchen. She and Robin hadn't spoken much since their argument. Why was he always so stubborn, sure Guy was a prick and he did hit her, but Marian thought there was always some good in people, and Guy did seem genuinely sorry, she hoped. But the tension between them was stifling to say the least, as she stepped down the stairs she heard the noise of the TV and looked over to see him sitting on the couch, his head on the armrest. She sighed, he was still angry. She moved to the kitchen and opened the freezer, only to see it full of cookie dough ice cream, she smiled blissfully to herself and picked one out, after a few bites she didn't feel her craving was satisfied, she was missing something, besides Robin's arms around her. Then it hit her, she reached in the cupboard and pulled out one of the cereal bars, ripping the wrapper off of it and dipping it in the ice cream. It was amazing, it was like she was going to heaven and back. She ate a few more bites and wandered back into the living room, only to see Robin was in fact asleep. She put the tub and the bar on the coffee table, sitting down quietly on it also, looking at him. He was sound asleep, eyes not even fluttering. She moved the stray hair off of his face and felt startled when he moved, but quickly settled again. She stood up and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over his body, tucking it gently under him. She turned off the TV and turned off the light, picking up her snack and heading back up stairs. Crawling in to her bed and falling sound asleep, dreaming of him, although he would never know. Unbeknown to her he was doing exactly the same.

Robin groaned when he awoke, it was pitch black and he soon realised he was still in the living room. He opened his eyes wider and turned on the lamp at the side of the sofa, he smiled when he saw the blanket pulled over him and realised Marian must have done it. Then he remembered their argument. But why could she not see he didn't want her anywhere near the sick bastard who hit her and didn't take no for a hint. Did she not see how much worry it caused him? He didn't mean what he said, he really didn't mean to say she could do what she wanted and it was her own fault if anything happened, he was just so angry at her stubbornness.

He walked up the stairs and gently opened her door, a small squeak escaping it as he peeked his head around it into her room. He smiled when he saw her sound asleep, another empty tub of ice cream on her bedside table. He laughed and closed her door silently, walking back to his room and clawing his way to bed.

The morning had been quiet, not one of them wanting to say they were sorry, neither one wanting to say they were too proud to admit they were wrong. And now that they were in class, things were different, usually they would be laughing and joking, but now, he was actually considering school work! But that thought was quickly diminished when he caught sight of a fascinating stain on the floor. He felt her presence next to him. He sneakily looked over at her, he saw her hand slowly rubbing the bottom of her abdomen. He looked down at his book and spoke.

"You okay?" it was monotone, no feeling, and only a slight twinge of concern, he tried to mask his true feelings and doing rather well at it.

"Fine" she snapped slowly.

Robin rolled his eyes and turned back to his book. Praying the class would end now.

Marian shuffled her feet along the corridor, silently humming to herself as she made her way to her locker. She opened it and heard a voice beside her.

"How is one feeling this morning then?"

Marian smiled and turned to see Djaq smiling widely at her.

"Fine thanks. you?"

"Im good." Djaq leaned against the locker and sighed. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"

Marian laughed.

"I don't know what you mean"

"Come on I am not stupid!" she laughed.

"Fine, so we had an argumentbig deal.we have em all the time" she shut her locker and turned to face Djaq.

"Yeah, but when was the last time you had one since he moved in with you?"

"Touché"

"So what happened?"

"Oh it was stupid.I got paired with Guy in RMPS to do a project and I have to go to his house.needless to say Robin wasn't pleased"

"Can you blame him?"

"Noand I stuck up fo Guy which was strange! But Robin seems to think he is some kind o maniac!"

"Well he sorta is, he hit you remember"

"Yeah I knowbut still I don't know whats going on with me lately.its not that I even like Guy, but I don't think he would ever seriously hurt me"

"Hes a creep though Marian, and he could have hurt you badlyyou cant blame Robin for wanting to protect you"

Marian smiled.

"No I cant.I actually kind of like itever since he found out about the baby he's so shielding"

"What do you mean since the baby? God where have you been? He used to do it all the time"

"Yeah, but now" she crossed her eyes and giggled. Djaq just laughed. "Oh when did things get so hard.I mean with us"

"Well, you tow have a.colourful history"

"To say the least"

"Has he said anything about the kiss?"

"Kisses ; plural!" she corrected, Djaq laughed, " And nohe hasn't, but after the first one it was kinda awkward, but the second time it was..oh!but then this bitch Gail shows up and is all look at me look at me I will push my tits in front of his face bla bla bla!" she ranted.

"Goddid she really ask him out?"

"Yeah, he said nobut he didn't seem to pleased that I had told her it was alrightbut I didn't want him to think I wasn't okay with it, even though that is true!" she screeched.

"Whoa, Marian, calm down.so now what?"

"I don't know.he's not going put with Gail, but he isn't going out with me either. And I don't really know whats going on"

"You'll figure it out"

Marian smiled, "I hope so"

The bell rang for home time and Robin waited for Marian outside the school. He saw her walking up and stood to his feet, walking over to her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.."

There was a moment of silence

"Robin" "Marian" they said at the same time and laughed.

"Look, Marian, I don't like you going to Guy's house, but if you have to, at least call me a few times, just to let me know you're okay? And I'll come and pick you up, alright?"

Marian smiled.

"Alrightthank you Robin" she leaned in and attempted to plant a kiss on his cheek but he turned his head, meeting his lips with hers for a few moments. She pulled back with a grin and smiled, as did he.

"Marian"

She turned to see Guy waiting in his car for her, a smug smirk across his face. Robin immediately changed his face to a scorn and eyed Guy up and down, as if to telepathically warn him to keep his hands to himself. Marian looked up at him and turned his face to hers, planting another kiss on his cheek, whispering, I'll be fine, to him, he smiled a little and she reluctantly let go of him and slid in the car beside Guy.

"I wont be back late" she shouted with a smile. Robin nodded and watched the car pull away, not before Guy raised his eyebrow and smiled smugly at him, making his blood boil.

Marian sat at what she thought was a very pristine dining table, and what she thought was a very upper class home, as if it was only for show, she thought maybe she would have to wear protective clothing when walking around it. She sat with her books open in front of her and was writing down useless facts, just to keep from looking at Guy who was staring at her.

She turned the page and she heard him sigh.

"Sohow are you feeling?"

Marian smiled sharply, "fine" was her snappy response.

"Good.and the baby"

"She's fine"

"Good good.you're getting big"

Marian looked at him, "Thanks" she snapped.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean it like that..I was just saying.."

"Lets just get this over with ay?" she said in casualness, beginning to write again.

"Alright.so.what was the euthanasia argument again?"

She sighed. "Guyhow many times do we have to go over this! You are not listening, you can do it, just pay attention this time"

Guy knew euthanasia like the back of his hand, but every time he would ask for help, she would lean over and slightly graze his arm, and the smell of her perfume tickling his nose. She was amazing. Robin didn't deserve her. He did, he could provide for her. He could give their baby a home.

"Marian" he interrupted her well crafted tutorial, much to her annoyance, and she looked up at him, very conscious about the fact he was too close to her for her liking.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you"

"So talk" she said, her eyes fluttering in boredom.

"I..Marian why are you with him!?" he blurted out. Marian shook her head and stood to her feet.

Marianplease"

"NO! god, Guy! Cant you ever just be normal for like a second! You cant.ARG!" she scoffed and slammed her hands down on the table, gathering her books.

"Marianyou know I can provide for you and the baby.you know I will be a better father.."

Marian connected her palm with his cheek, making a high pitched slapping sound echo through the room.

"How dare you!" she said, she was getting flustered and the baby was kicking up a storm.

"You know it's the truth! Look what I can provide!"

He lifted his arms and motioned to the large house she was standing in.

"What? Bricks and water? Its hardly the foundations of a life Guy" she packed up her books into her over shoulder bag, but his hands stopped her, she looked up at him, his eyes were wide, it looked like he was afraid.

"I love you Marian"

She gasped, her throat tightening. How could he say this?

"Guy" she said shakily as she tried to move away, but his hands held her, not harshly, but firmly. She felt her heart race, and her stomach ached with the baby's kicks.

"Are you not hearing me Marian..Iloveyou.." he stated again, "I am in love with you.I love this babyand I will love it like my own" he let one of his hands fall to her stomach and received another slap from her.

"Get a hold of yourself Guy!" she ordered. Slinging her bag over her shoulder. She headed for the door, leaving a dejected Guy leaning over the table with his head facing her, a mixture between hurt, annoyance, rejection and hate flowing thorough his face, his chest heaving with laboured breath, his face reddened with anger.

"And Guy" she turned to see him, her own breath harsh and raspy, "when you see me at school.act like I am not thereI will sort out the whole partner thing tomorrowyou will have a new one by fourth period.you can count on it" she stated harshly, opening his front door and slamming it hard. She hear the sounds of smashing vases and she made her way down the pathway and out to the street. She had half a mind to call Robin, but he was getting some peace so she would just walk. It was not that far and quite frankly she needed to clear her head.

She held the brown bag in her arms and dipped into the grapes as she made her way home. She decided to pick up a few things for the house on her way home. Her own home came into view. Although it was small by Guy's standards, she loved it. It was cosy, humble and homely. She wouldn't trade it for anything. And the fact that Robin was in it made it all the better. She opened her white picket gate that she had since she was a child and made her way to the front door. She opened it and stepped in, immediately smelling the sweet smell of cooking.

"I'm home!" she called. She heard quick shuffling in the kitchen and not two seconds later did a very confused Robin stick his head around the door, walking into the hall.

"Marian, what are you doing back? I told you to call me" he scolded. There was a towel draped over his shoulder and he had flour on his green tshirt

"Soory, I just had to get outta there" she sighed, putting her book bag down on the stairs and wandering through to the kitchen with the bag. Robin following.

She put it on the counter and began pulling things out of it, Robin standing next to her, waiting for an explanation.

"So" he asked, staring up at her with loveable eyes.

"Nothing much" she started,

"Well that's a lie from th offset. You cannot lie to me Marianmy winning smile sees to that" he joked.

Marian laughed and nodded.

"Very truewell there was a little incidentbut I handled it" she said picking up the bread and putting it in the breadbin.

"What! What incident?! What did he do?" Robin breathed, his face wrinkled in shock and concern.

"Nothing bad..but he said.well he was just trying to convince me that you weren't right for me, and that he could provide for the baby.." she watched Robin's face fall, he looked sad, so she smiled.

"Than I slapped him.twice" she giggled. Robin shot his head up and a huge grin spread across his face.

"What? Are you alright?" he moved a little closer to her and placed a hand over her back, she smiled and nodded.

"I just got all flustered andI just slapped him, the things he was sayingjust ARG!.and him holding my hands and touching my belly! ARG!" she slammed the cupboard doors shut and breathed deeply. "So I told him to never talk to me again and that I was requesting a new partner for RMPS"

Robin smirked, "GoodI guess" he planted a small kiss on her cheek and moved back to the cooker.

"What are you making anyway?" she said moving behind him and looking over his shoulder, her eyes lit up.

"Oh Robinyou didn't!" she squealed.

"Its still your favourite right?" he asked.

"Of course!" he was making his signature chilli and pepper chicken wraps that she loved. She dipped her finger in it and shoved it in her mouth, letting out a low moan when it hit her tongue.

"You haven't lost your touch" she winked. Robin laughed and she moved back to the bags, remembering what she picked up,

"Ohand for desert" she giggled, seeing him turn around. "Strawberry cheesecake"

Robin's eyes lit up,

"That's still your favourite isn't it?" she teased, already knowing the answer.

"Does a bear sh"

"Alright! Its still your favourite" she giggled, putting it in the fridge.

"When will it be ready?"

"Fifteen minutes.why? You hungry?"

Marian nodded a little,

"I got you some more of those cereal bars you like" he smiled

Marian grinned and went in to the cupboard, and then the freezer,

"What are you doing?" Robin grinned.

Marian tore the lid off of one of the tubs and dipped the cereal bar in it, watching Robin almost burst into hysterical laughter.

"What! Don't blame me blame her." she looked down at her belly and he laughed.

"Go and sit on the sofa, it'll be ready soon"

"You don't want a hand?"

"No, im fine thanks, just go!" he smiled. She laughed and walked in to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Robin and Marian groaned as they sat back in the seats, moaning in bliss.

"That was amazing!" Marian said.

Robin smiled and picked up the empty bottle of extra hot sauce, with a shocked expression.

"I think you barbequed the baby" he laughed.

Marian laughed. "Sorry.but I found it so bland!" she giggled.

"Well, would you like desert?"

"I could eat another bite.but the cake is in the fridge for you" she smiled.

"Nah, I'll have some later, I'm stuffed myself!"

Marian laughed and stood to her feet.

"Want to watch a movie? I picked one up?"

Robin smiled, "What do you have in mind?" he moved beside her as they wandered over to the couch. Marian sat down and picked up the remote.

"Die Hard"

Robins face lit up again. He sat beside her, letting her rest her legs over his legs. He gently rubbed them and massaged her sore ankles as she sighed contently.

She hit play and soon the sounds of explosions filled the air.

Robin opened his eyes and it was still dark. He looked up at the TV and it had switched itself off. He groaned a little, but then stopped when he heard a sigh from beneath him. He looked down to see what he was lying on wasn't one of the pillows, it was Marian. He smiled to himself and examined the situation a little more. He was lying over her chest, her bump to the side of him where his hand was resting. Her arm was around his shoulder and tucked under the neckline of the back of his shirt, letting it rest on the bare skin. Her other hand sat overlapping his on her stomach, her legs sat one over his and the other underneath his. He thought about a rational explanation of how they ended up in such a strange position, but it was comfier than his bed. And he had no intention of leaving it. He pushed some of the stray hairs from her face and saw her smile in her sleep. After looking at her for a few moments later he felt a movement under his hand and smiled. He couldn't get over how happy he washe had everything, a baby on th way and a girl he was totally in love with, the only thing was she didn't feel the same way, or did she? And he was no where near ready to tell her. He leaned down and planted his lips on her stomach for a few seconds, feeling the tiny kick as he did so, he laughed to himself and heard her sigh contently again. He leaned back up and rested his head on her chest, letting his hand hold both of them. He smiled and let himself fall asleep again.


	13. a day of events

HH 13 – Stacey

The sun shone through the white silk curtains, and onto her sleeping face. Marian frowned and mumbled something before slowly opening her eyes. She smiled as the sun warmer her face, and she listened the early morning birds sing. She went to turn over and go back to sleep, when she realised that she was on the couch. She must have fallen asleep last night watching the film. Although, how someone could possibly fall asleep through Die Hard, with all the explosions going off was beyond her. She then felt something else leaning on her. She sat up as much as she could given the large bump that had become part of her body over the last six months. She managed to see a small part of short brown hair laying on her chest. Marian smiled and softly ran her fingers through it. Everything felt so complete with Robin being here with her. She just wished her father was here, but she knew that somewhere he was smiling down on them. Robin sighed and moved a little under her hand causing her to stop and pull her hand away quickly. Marian checked the clock that hung on the wall. 6:00. It read. They still had plenty of time before they had to get ready for school, so Marian let him sleep as she studied him. She loved how his short hair blew gently in the breeze. She loved how he looked so much at piece when he slept. She loved to watch the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. But what she loved the most. Was how he would hold her hand in his. Make her feel safe and secure. Comfort her and giver her reassurance. Marian felt like she could take on the world with a smile as long as he was by her side. She sighed sadly as she looked down at their hands resting on her pregnant stomach. She loved him...but they would never be together. The baby was all the shared. They would always be friends, but that was all. The baby was their link, and their only link. Marian would someday have to accept that.

'Hey' Marian looked down quickly when she heard the voice of a sleepy Robin.

A smile instantly on a her face. 'Morning handsome.'

Robin smiled at Marian's old nickname for him. She would often call him that, whether in class, with the gang or even just alone together.

'What time is it?' Robin asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Marian instantly felt sad when the warmth that his body brought was gone. '6:20' Marian replied, watching him. Robin nodded and got up and began walking from the living room.

'I'm going to go for a shower.' He said as he left.

Marian and Robin walked to school like they always did. Marian smiled as the sun hit her open neck and shoulders, due to the long yellow vest top she wore. They walked into their form room and sat with the rest of the gang as they got registered.

Robin and Marian both sat in Maths together, which was obviously their favourite subject. Robin sat and doodled on his graph paper. While Marian sat in her own little dream land. She thought about the last time she, Robin and the gang had gone to the shows before he had left. It was like a tradition for them. The shows came once a year so, they all went. That last time was one of her favourite times with Robin.

_The shows weren't that busy yet. But in about an hours time they would be. Everyone was arguing on what to go on first. Robin as usual wanted to go on the scariest thing there. 'The Bomber'. It's a ball you sit in and it sends you flying up to the sky, like a catapult. There was no way Robin was getting me on that – no matter what happened. The other boys wanted to go on the 'Waltz' which didn't bother me I loved it. However, Djaq wanted to go on something a little less "speedy"._

"_What like the teacups?" Allan remarked._

"_No. Like the small roller coaster we saw when we came in." Djaq protested._

"_Oh you mean the Caterpillar ride. For the kids that are like…4" Robin said beginning to argue with the fact that he was not getting his own way._

"_Look why don't we split up and go on the things that we want to go on." Marian suggested as everyone turned and stared at her, and then returned to their argument. Well that idea is certainly not going to get a reply. _

" Well I'm off to go on the roller coaster!" Marian shouted mockingly loud, and then walked off. Djaq _noticed and had followed her. _

"_Hey I'll come on with you. So much for having a good time at the shows." She laughed._

_They both headed over and went on the roller coaster, while the others still hadn't noticed them missing. Because the park was so empty the roller coaster went round twice. It wasn't that scary. One that Robin would call a 'fake' roller coaster insisting that it was trying to pass as a roller coaster when really it was really a merry-go-round._

_When the roller coaster was coming to a stop, Marian spied Robin standing himself waiting for the ride to stop. Djaq and Marian both got off and made their way towards him._

"_Why did you guys just run off like that? I…We were all worried." Robin said the instant they reached him before the two of them could even open our mouths. _

"_Oh Robin were YOU, worried about little old us." Marian said mockingly._

"_Robin I told you guys that I was going on the roller coaster. However, the lot of you were too busy arguing about what THEY wanted instead of paying attention to anyone else." Marian added seriously. Robin realising that Marian was not being sarcastic new he had to apologise._

"_Where are the other?" Djaq asked._

"_They went on the rides they wanted to go on. Like you suggested." He said turning and looking at Marian. "I do listen to some thing's you say."_

_Djaq realising that something was up, went to look for the others._

"_I'm sorry." Robin said once she was gone._

"_It's OK. Just don't snap at me like that again." Marian laughed playfully hitting his arm. Robin smiled in return._

"_So." Robin grinned slyly. Well the old Robin is back now Marian thought to herself._

"_What." She asked wandering what scary thought was going through his head._

_He looked up to the 'Bomber' the new ride that threw you up in the air that he had wanted to go on earlier. _

"_No chance. Uh-uh no way." Marian had said walking away with my arms in the air. Robin grabbed hold of wrist and spun her around. She hadn't expected it and fell right into his chest. Robin pushed her back and steadied her._

"_Please come on. I thought that you were a girl who laughed in the face of danger." _

"_Danger YES. Death NO." Marian replied. Robin looked at her and smiled, his 'I've got a master plan smile'._

_A few dreadful moments later Marian was being strapped into the big red ball. Saying her prayers and thinking of ways in which to torture Robin once they got off. If they SURVIVED._

_The man on the outside gave us the thumbs up. And began counting with his fingers. '1-2-3' the instant she saw his second finger Marian closed her eyes tightly. Robin loved it. Suddenly she felt them go flying up in the air and spinning. Marian thought her heart was going to come out of her mouth. Robin was laughing whereas she was trying her hardest not to let go of the harness._

_A few moments later the ride came to a halt. Robin got off and turned and helped Marian's almost legless body out of the caged ball. _

"_You ok. That was fun wasn't it?" He asked as he sat Marian down on a near by bench._

"_I think I left all my organs up there. And my legs." Marian replied sickly as Robin looked on and laughed. _

"_Fine. You can pick a ride and I'll go on it with you. Promise. Come on let's go and find the others." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet._

_They found all the others sitting at one of the benches outside the burger bar._

"_Hey. What happened to you guys?" Will asked drinking a milkshake._

"_I got Marian to go on the 'Bomber' with me." Robin laughed sitting on the back of the bench and putting his feet on the table. _

"_Robin what have you done to her?" Djaq gasped, as a sickly looking Marian went and sat next to her. White as paper. Robin had just laughed._

_While the boys went on rides more to their taste. Marian and Djaq made their way over to the 'House of Mirrors' Marian loved that ride, because you never could get round it the first time without getting lost._

_The boys had gone to queue for yet another roller coaster ride; they were going to meet up back at the burger van, they had just left. _

_Marian and Djaq entered the show slowly, looking around trying to find out which way wouldn't lead them into a mirror. They made their way successfully through the first three rooms. The fourth was full of mirrors and glass which made it hard to see where to go as there were no tips helping you to see where to go. They continued walking about trying to find the way out._

"_So what's really happening between you and Will?" Marian asked, ducking under a rubber oval thing that spun around, to mislead you. Djaq like blushed, which was what she usually did at the mention of Will's name._

"_We're going on a date to the cinemas." She admitted embarrassed. _

"_WHAT!? When." Marian said turning fast and excitedly._

"_Friday." Djaq laughed._

"_When did he ask you?"_

"_At the beach when we were out swimming." _

"_I knew something was going on, out there." Marian laughed. "I'm glad for you Djaq I know you've liked him for a while."_

"_Thanks." _

"_Djaq." Marian said worryingly._

"_Yeah?" _

"_I don't know if you'll be able to go on your date." _

"_Why" Djaq said sounding worried thinking it was something serious, like Marian liked him. No but that couldn't be, she liked Robin. She was dating Robin. _

"'_Cause we're stuck."_

"_What." Djaq simply laughed, at the situation thinking that Marian was joking._

"_I've followed all the room right around its just one big circle."_

"_What." Djaq yelled starting to get panicky._

"_There's no door, we're stuck." Marian stated._

"_What are we going to do? Call Robin he'll have to come and get us." Djaq suggested rather._

"_Oh yeah, 'Cause like he'll ever stop taking the mick out of me for that." Marian scoffed._

"_Marian. This is serious, it's not about pride." Djaq insisted. _

"_Oh fine." Marian mumbled while digging her mobile out of her pocket. She dialled the number. "He's never going to let me get over this one." She said as she heard the ringing tone begin. _

"_Marian? Why are you calling me?" Robin answered confused._

"_Robin. Look this is serious. So any of your smart comments and I'll kill you OK?" Marian said seriously. Robin went quiet, thinking that there was a serious problem with Marian. He had to get to her. She may need him. _

"_What. What's happened are you ok?" Robin asked quickly getting worried._

"_I'm…We're…" Marian stuttered, trying to bring herself to tell him._

"_MARIAN! WHAT'S HAPPENED?" Robin blasted down the phone._

"_Don't shout at me like that! Me and Djaq are…are… are stuck in the house of mirrors." _

_Suddenly a burst of laughing came through the phone, and she could feel herself getting redder and angrier by the minute. Oh when she got out of here she was going to kill Robin. She heard Will ask something in the background, and then RObin laughed furiously as he told Will that we were stuck in the 'House of Mirrors.'_

"_ROBIN!" Marian shouted loosing her patience._

"_Ok were coming to get you." He said laughing his head off. The phone went dead. _

"_Their coming to rescue us." Marian said turning to face Djaq_

"_Who's 'they'?" _

"_Robin and Will." Marian said noticing Djaq's face going a crimson shade._

_A few moments later Marian's mobile rang, with 'Robin' flashing on the screen._

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Maz. We've been everywhere, we ended up at the end and had to come back to find you. But we still can't seem to find you anywhere."_

"_Robin this had better not be one of your jokes." Marian said sternly, knowing how much Robin would not be able to resist doing something like that, at a time like this._

"_No! It's not seriously. We've been everywhere; you're not in any of the rooms."_

"_Oh my god Robin! There you are." Marian called pointing at Robin._

"_What you can see me." Robin asked confused._

"_Yes turn around." _

_Robin did so._

"_Can you see me?" Marian shouted excitedly._

"_No. I can only see my reflection." Robin stated._

"_Well I can see you." Marian snapped._

"_It must be when they turn the mirrors around to make the glass, you guys must have gone the wrong way, and the mirror has closed behind you."  
"You mean that every time Djaq's walked into a mirror someone's seen on the other side. Cool." Marian laughed thinking of what the people must have thought, about a strange girl constantly walking into the glass._

"_Marian."_

_Marian turned around and found Robin standing behind with his phone up at his ear. _

"_How did you get in here?" She said still on the phone to him. Robin clipped his phone shut and she did the same._

"_I saw one of the mirrors open slightly. Guessed that must have been where you got in." He grinned. "Come on you idiots. We'll escort you out, encase you walk into any more traps." Robin laughed looking at the girls and putting his arm around Marian. Will was standing with an arm wrapped protectively around Djaq's waist causing her to blush, as they led the girls out the exit and outside._

_It was darker now, almost five o'clock and everyone was starting to get hungry again. They all started heading out of the park when Marian saw the caterpillar ride and remembered Robin's promise that he would come on ONE ride with her. And after he called it a 'baby' ride she thought it was a perfect pay back for everything. Marian stopped and gazed at the ride. RObin was up a head with the others._

"_Wait a minute Robin." Marian shouted and he stopped and turned to look at her, along with everyone else._

"_What?"_

"_I believe that you promised me that you would come on one ride with me since I went on the 'Bomber' with you." Marian smirked._

"_Oh yeah. What ride do you want to go on?" Robin asked said looking around._

_Marian looked up at the 'Caterpillar', and Robin followed her gaze, then looked back at her in shock._

"_No way! Come on Marian. You won't catch me dead on that.' He protested as the others began laughing. _

"_RObin you promised." Marian smiled, knowing he was not getting out of this one._

"_WHAT did I do to you, to deserve this?" Robin begged._

"_One – you made me go on the 'Bomber' Two – You soaked me at the beach yesterday and Three- you were takin' the mick outta me when Djaq and I got stuck in the Mirror room." Marian said in a triumphant tone._

"_Oh come on. I'm sorry please. Please Marian." Robin pleaded._

_Marian shook her head slowly . Knowing that there was no way of getting of out it. Robin slowly walked over to Marian in shame. Oh he was going to get her back big time for this._

_They boarded the caterpillar. Robin tried run for the back, but Marian made him sit right at the front. The others were watching them, the boys sitting laughing at Robin, whereas, Djaq was cheering for Marian's victory of shaming Robin._

Marian giggled during maths, catching Robin's attention.

'What you laughing at?' He asked turning to her.

'I was thinking about the last time we went to the shows, before you left.' Marian laughed.

Robin remembered that night clearly. Not only was it one of the most embarrassing nights of his life. It was also the night that Marian and he spent their first slept together. Which resulted in the beautiful bump that graced her stomach. Marian noticed his expression, and laughed. He obviously remembered. Robin was about to say something, when the speaker made screeching noises, which it usually did before an announcement came through.

'Attention. All sixth years have to go to room. 102. For a sex education lesson.' The head mistress announced, then the beep came that meant no more announcements. The whole Math's class all turned and looked at Marian. _This is going to be fun. _She thought, as Robin lay a comforting hand on her back. She turned to him and he winked.

'A little late for us eh?' Robin smiled as Marian laughed and shook her head. The bell went and hand in hand they both made their way to room 102. Marian and Robin walked around the corner to find the hall full of people and the gang standing on the other side. Robin began walking forward through the crowd holding Marian's hand tighter. He began pushing his way through the crowd. They were half way through the crowd of what seemed more like animals than pupils, when a boy pushed his friend and sent him crashing into Marian. The force made Marian be pulled away from Robin's hand and be pushed hard into the wall. Robin turned when he heard the commotion felt her let go to see what was happening. He felt rage curse through his body as he saw Marian thrown into the wall by another boy, who was still leaning on her continuing to crush her against it. Robin grabbed the boys and threw him against the opposite wall as the crowd parted like the red sea. Robin had the petrified boy cuffed by the collar against the wall.

'You idiot you could have hurt her!' Robin roared.

'Robin!' Marian yelled pulling his arm away from the boy causing him to look at her. She instantly saw the rage leave his eyes, and be replaced with love and affection.

'It was an accident.' Marian said smiling softly. Robin looked back at the boy and sighed. He let go of his collar and took Marian's hand again and walked over to the gang who had been watching but decided not to say anything. Robin didn't know what came over him. The thought of a man on Marian, and hurting her sent him into a blind rage. He was ready to kill that idiot. No one touched his Marian. Never mind the fact that she was pregnant and that twat had thrown her into a wall. The sex ed teacher came and unlocked the classroom door and everyone walked into the class in single file but Robin had not let of Marian's hand. He sat next to her at one of the desks at the front with the gang sitting behind them. She was turned away from him talking to Djaq. Robin watched as they teacher eyed her disapprovingly. Robin was about to say something to the teacher when she turned away and Marian squeezed his hand. Robin turned and looked at her. She was looking at him smiling.

The class soon went under way and in no time at all they had been put into pairs and the condoms were out.. The teacher came around and placed in front of them a replica of a penis, making Djaq go a shade of red that hadn't been named yet. Marian looked at it and smirked.

'Jealous Robin.' She smiled.

'Boys come to the front and collect your condom packet.' The teacher shouted.

Robin smirked and went to walk past Marian to go to the teacher. 'You haven't seen me in a long time.' He whispered in her ear as he walked by and over to the teacher, making Marian blush profusely. Allan was smirking as he held the condom packet. God knows what he was thinking. Robin walked back over to Marian smirking. 'Besides. Its not the size of the bone that counts. Its how you bury it.' He winked. Marian blushed again and looked away.

Allan walked over to Gail, who he had been partnered with, but she kept gazing at Robin and sending Marian glares when he would touch her. Allan look at the condom now in his hands then at Much. He smirked at put it between his two fingers and stretched it as far as it would go, then he released it sending it flying into Much's face. Much was hysterical and began waving his arms so fast, Robin could of sworn that he would start flying every minute. Finally Much calmed down when the condom fell from his face and onto the floor. He then glared at Allan, looking a little hurt.

'What's wrong Much. Never seen on before.' Allan teased.

'Don't worry Much. Allan's just saying that because he's seen plenty due to all the wanking himself off he has to do.' Robin defend his best friend. Causing a large smile to appear on Much's face, and the rest of the gang . Robin then turned back to the task at hand. Marian took the condom from him and began placing it over the model. She covered the whole replica, but had pulled it too tight at the bottom making it ping off and stick to the ceiling. Robin put his arm around her shoulders as they looked at the object dangling from the ceiling.

'Hmm...de ja vu.' Robin mocked, as Robin elbowed him in the ribs. Robin laughed and turned back to the other to see how they were getting on.

'Perhaps if you had known how to do that in the first place. You wouldn't be in the mess you are in now.' The teacher slated Marian as she looked down at her through her glasses, before moving onto the other pairs. Marian looked down and cupped her swollen belly. She felt the tears sting her eyes, but refused to let them fall in front of the class. Marian ran from the class letting the room door bang shut. Robin heard the door open and turned to see Marian's brown curls run out.

'Marian?' Robin asked as he ran down the corridor after her. He saw as she ran into the girls toilets. He stopped and sighed outside the door. _Here we go again._ He thought bracing himself as he walked into the toilet, glad to find it empty. The only sign of it not being completely human less was the one cubicle door closed and the sobbing noise coming from inside it. Robin walked over and leaned on his arm above his head on the door.

'Marian its me. Please come out.' He asked softly.

'No!' She wept.

'What's wrong? What happened?' Before he knew what was happening he went crashing into the toilet as Marian opened the door. He managed to catch himself on the toilet. Robin turned to face Marian as she locked the cubicle door again. Robin put the seat down and sat on it and pulled Marian into his lap.

'What's wrong babe?' He asked softly as she buried her head into his chest.

'The teacher said something. That was all.' Marian laughed as she sniffed through her tears. Marian looked up into Robin's eyes as he held her tightly.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'What for?' Robin asked frowning.

'For being here. Most boys your age who had gotten a girl pregnant, would have run a mile...But you stayed. You stayed with me' Marian said as she started crying again, but this time for completely different reasons. For the man she loved. Who sat in a dirty toilet in a _girls_ cubicle, just to make sure she was OK.

'Marian. Look at me.' Robin said raising her face to look at him. 'I will _always _be here. I love you so much Marian. I'll never leave you. You will _never_ be alone.' Robin said starring in to her eyes. Marian was shocked. Did he just say he loved me.

'You...You love me?' Marian asked again for conformation.

Robin laughed surprised. 'Well...to be honest. The girls toilets wasn't the exact place I planned to tell you...but yeah I do...more than anything.' Robin admitted looking at her sadly, knowing that the one thing that he wanted, could never be.

'Good.' Marian smiled as she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Robin was shocked at first but soon began kissing her back and held her tightly, trying to pull her closer. Marian pulled away and smiled. 'Because you see...I kind of love you to.' Marian laughed. Robin looked at her for a few moments before pulling her into another long awaited passionate kiss.


	14. false horror

HH - emma

Marian awoke happily the next day. She loved remembering the previous days events.

She remembered her unexpected declaration of love from Robin, she remembered the feeling that it gave her to say it back, she remembered the look in his eye when she did so, it lit her heart and she swore she felt the baby jump up and down. That had been an interesting day, they had talked long and hard about their situation, funnily enough their futures were being contemplated over a toilet? But the decided since they loved each other, and that they were already living together, and were having a baby, and were practically a couple anyway, that they might as well make it official. they decided to come out as a proper couple. Needless to say the gang were thrilled. All giving their congratulations and hugs. So when they returned they got to indulge in a little "couple time" Robin however was a little hesitant at first, something about denting the babies head? But Marian quickly changed that by saying that he flattered himself far too much! They quickly gave in to their desires and spent a loving, tender, passionate night together, and as she lay awake in his naked arms as the sun came up, she had never been so happy. Naturally she had been a little unsure about letting Robin see her in her current state, self conscious and unsure, but he made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. She smiled as she felt Robin's hand over her unclothed bump, the feeling of the skin of his fingers on the skin of the stomach that held their baby made her knees go weak. Luckily enough she was lying down. She felt the breath on the back of her neck as he nuzzled in to her. She giggled when it tickled the soft spot behind her ear which was swollen due to all the kisses they received last night. She would have stayed there forever, if it were not for the baby using her bladder as a squeeze toy. she reluctantly got up and walked back over to the bathroom. Although Robin appeared to be in the land of nod, he most certainly was not, he wouldn't want to sleep through the best moment of his life. He remembered how self conscious she was, but although they had slept together once, and it had been amazing, the utter amazement of her body, the flatness, the tone, the firmness, it had all been incredible, but now she was six months pregnant and her bump was quite large, she had never appeared so gorgeous to him. She seemed to admit an angel like glow. She seemed heightened somehow and it blew his mind. She opened his eyes groggily to find she was not there anymore.

He heard the soft trickle of the bathroom tap run and smiled as he propped himself up on the pillow. He suddenly realised eh was naked and a grin appeared across his face, the door opened and he looked up to see the marvellous woman before him, she was dressed in only his white shirt that had been discarded in the bathroom last night.

"Morning handsome" she smiled.

"Good morning yourself gorgeous" he grinned. Marian walked over and planted a kiss on his lips, he leaned up and pulled her on to him, a muffled giggle escaping her lips as they were pressed to his. She gasped.

"What? You okay?" he asked when he saw her wrinkled face.

"Yeah, the baby just kicked again, that's all" she said with a smile as the pain subsided.

"Last night was." she smiled, pressing her lips to his again

"Mmmmm" he wrapped his arms around her and as they parted she let her head rest on his chest.

"Mmm, I'm so glad its Saturday" she said. Robin groaned and she swore she heard him smile.

"Me too.hey do you fancy a movie tonight?" he asked, kissing her head.

"Yeahsounds good" she smiled.

The night came quick, after a lovely day spent, either in bed or on the sofas, they were out on the town.

Marian wore a small black dress which covered her bum nicely, spaghetti straps and it fanned out around the bottom. Robin wore a smart jacket over a white shirt and black trousers. He smiled when she came down the stairs.

"Wow, you look gorgeous" he beamed.

"You don't look too bad yourself handsome" she kissed him on th mouth and sighed, "oh, I love being able to do that" she half whispered. Robin smiled

"Me too, now come on or we'll be late" he smiled.

They waited outside the theatre and Robin had his hand protectively around Marian's shoulders, keeping her from getting bumped by the crowd.

"So, what do you fancy? They have P.S I Love You..and Halloween the return of Michael Myers?"

He already knew the answer.

"Halloween all the way" she smiled.

Robin grinned and leaned in, kissing her on the forehead,

"I knew there was a reason I loved you"

Marian smiled as Robin opened the door for her, as she walked past she felt a twinge and placed her hand over her belly, she was beginning to get concerned, but she didn't want to worry Robin, so she kept quite.

They had their popcorn and Marians ice cream and cereal bars. They sat near the front in case she needed to go to the bathroom. The film had started and the crowd had screamed at least three times already. Marian snuggled deep into Robins chest, the music grew eerie and the crowd held their breath. Marian felt awful now the pain in her stomach was becoming unbearable. She pushed herself off of Robin who was really into the movie. She leaned forward, to anyone else it might have looked like she was reaching for her popcorn, but in actual fact she felt like she was being ripped in two, it seemed to get more intense. The killer on the screen jumped out and the crowd screamed. Marian sat back, panting, screaming herself, but only for the searing pain that coursed through her abdomen.. She heard Robin chuckle.

"Marian...I thought you didn't scare..Marian?" he turned his head, only to be horrified at his girlfriends red and sweaty face, wrinkled in pain.

He felt fear rip through his body as he saw her clutching her stomach with white hands. He dropped to the floor, taking her hand in his,

"MARIAN! Babe what is it?" he asked, terror imminent in his voice, his eyes wide and narrow.

Marian panted, slowly people had begun to take notice and began speculating amongst themselves, when seeing that she was pregnant they were all concerned.

Marian screamed again, her head resting on the head pillow.

"Robinit really really hurts" she sobbed.

Robin whipped out his phone and tried to call an ambulance, but there was no service in the theatre.

"Is she in labour?" a woman asked.

"No, she cant be she's only six months" Robin gasped. Looking back at her, she had tears running down her face.

"Whats is it babe?"

"RobinI thinkI'm..in labour" she panted.

_Shit_

"Right, come on, we gotta get you to the hospital..can you walk?" He asked, trying to put on a brave face for her.

She nodded and slowly but surely they made their way out of the theatre and to the hospital.

Robin wheeled her in quickly, her screaming all the way as he flung himself at the reception.

"I need a doctorI think my girlfriends in labourshe's only six months" at this the nurse had already moved behind the chair and began wheeling her off, screaming in agony. Robin watched her get wheeled away and ran after her, but was stopped by a nurse.

"Son, your girlfriend is in a lot of pain, she needs to be examined right away, we will let you know if anything changes"

"What, no! let me in there!" he said adamantly.

"The urse said no and moved him back to his seat.

Fifteen agonising minutes later Robin heard the doors swing open, expecting to see a doctor but instead saw Marian walking out, a tired smile across her face, followed by the doctor. He jumped to his feet and ran to her enveloping her in his arms. She giggled and held him close.

"Are you alright?" he moved backwards and laid his hand over her belly, "Its still in there right?" he joked. Marian laughed and nodded.

The doctor moved behind her and looked at Robin.

"Your girlfriend was having what is called a false labour, she felt all the pains of a regular contraction, but without actually preparing for birth, she might get a few more of these as she draws closer to the birth, but if you just keep her comfortable and help her it will pass."

"Thank You doctor" they said as he walked away.

"thank God" Robin pulled Marian in to his arms and held her tightly, smelling her hair.

"Robin hey I'm fine" she smiled, lookin up into his eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, now come on, lets go home"


	15. happy valentines

HH – Stacey

Marian woke the next morning in bed with Robin's arm wrapped over her belly. She smiled and looked over to him. He was sleeping on his stomach, his to her. Marian laughed and moved some stray hairs away from his face. She had had to convince him to sleep in the same bed as her last night. They didn't do anything, as Robin was convinced that it was their previous nights antics that had caused the fake labour. No matter how many times Marian told him it wasn't, he still refused to do anything else of the sort, until after the baby was born. Marian would have gladly lay there all day, but her cravings were tearing her away from him. She got up reluctantly and slowly and began making her way to the kitchen in her betty boop shorts and vest top. She walked straight into the cupboard and took out the cereal bar before heading for the freezer. She closed the door as she dipped the cereal bar in the ice cream and bit into it. She nearly choked when she saw the calendar. Today was Valentines Day. She hadn't even gotten Robin anything. She hadn't even expected to be going out with Robin. Marian quickly ran upstairs and walked into the bedroom quietly so not to wake Robin. She put on a pair of denim shorts and a long top that covered her bump. She then left a note next to the bed for Robin to find, before kissing him on the head and running down stairs. Marian phoned Djaq explaining the dilemma. Djaq laughed at her and they were meeting down the town in fifteen minutes.

Marian smiled as she saw her friend waiting for her at the bus stop. Marian thanked the bus driver then stepped off. Djaq smiled and hugged her. Djaq was studying to be a doctor, and when Marian had phoned and told her about the fake labour, she had insisted on coming over. Marian had laughed when she saw Robin answer the door, to Djaq holding lots of Medical books, and certain foods that were said to stop the fake contractions from happening. Robin had began looking through the books, and laughing at certain statements like how the baby was no bigger than a pea, at a certain amount of weeks. But he seemed to find the pictures of the naked pregnant women more intriguing. Which had then caused Djaq to take the book from him. To which he scowled and began watching the footie. And to get Djaq back he invited Will over to watch it with him.

Marian and Djaq walked through the shops browsing through everything. Marian had no idea what to get him. Djaq held up a few things, but Marian merely shook her head at them. She didn't want to get him games or clothes or anything. She wanted to get him something special. But what? Then a thought came to her head.

'Djaq what teams are playing this weekend?' Marian asked curiously.

Djaq thought for a moment. 'Rangers and Man United.'

Marian smiled. Right she would get him footie tickets, seeing as his team were playing. Rangers. He had been talking about the game all week actually. So he would enjoy being there. Marian walked to the ticket office with Djaq, who was texting on her phone.

'Need I ask who your texting?' Marian smirked. Will and Djaq had started going out a few weeks ago, and she was still very shy about the subject. They bought the tickets and made their way back through the shops. They were getting ready to go home when a sign in one of the shops caught Marian's eye. "Sexy pregnant wear". Marian quickly walked into the shop to explore while a confused Djaq followed.

Djaq walked around the shop following Marian. She was excited and was trying her hardest to keep it a secret, but she felt like she was about to explode and tell Marian everything. But she had to keep her here for at least another hour, while Robin and the guys got the surprise ready.

Marian looked at some sexy laundry while Djaq also looked at some but on the other side of the shop. She was acting very strange Marian thought. She was constantly cheeking her mobile and when Marian had tried to grab it from her, she had freaked. She must be getting some dirty Valentine's texts from Will. Marian wondered if Robin had woken yet. Probably not. If you didn't wake him, then that boy could sleep all day. She bought a few items of sexy clothing. Robin would not come near her, then she would just have to make him. Then gladly to Djaq they began making their way to the bus stop.

Robin helped Will move the coffee table to the centre of the room. They both counted to three and tried to lift it. But they barely managed to lift its legs from the floor. They never thought that it would be so heavy but then Will examined it and stated that it was made out of iron, and some the hardest wood. Both men stood to their feet breathless, at their attempts, to lift the juggernaut table. They both looked into each others eyes and nodded.

'John!' They both called at the same time.

Everyone had their specific job to do. Much was in the kitchen cooking, Will and Allan were to set everything up. But after Allan had fooled around with the helium tank to much and ended up in the bathroom, throwing up, he had been removed from the job. And John had been left with all the lifting responsibility. Robin walked into the kitchen to see how Much was getting on. Instantly the smell of pasta and herbs attacked his nose like a crusade of spices.

'Smells good Much.' Robin said coming and patting his friend on the back. Much smiled at Robin, glad he was being appreciated. Robin then went and checked the freezer, there was still plenty of ice cream. He knew there were cereal bars as he had gotten Will to bring some over. Robin thought about that morning. He had woke up to find Marian gone. He had felt so sad. He woke to find her missing and worry began to rush through him, but then she had found her note saying she was meeting Djaq, which was perfect as he had asked Djaq to try and distract Marian for the morning anyway. He had never been so worried in his life when she had gone into false labour. He had honestly thought that she was having the baby. And the fact that it was so early worried him. But then everything had been fine. It had just been a false alarm, to his relief. He wondered what he was going to be like, when the actual time came. Robin walked back into the living room, to see John single handedly lift the heavy coffee table, like it was a piece of paper, putting both Robin and Will to shame. Will was blowing up pink and white balloons, while Allan was putting the banner up. Robin laughed as he realised he had put it up upside down, and went to fix it.

'Allan start putting the food out will ya?' Robin asked as he climbed the ladder and fixed the banner. Allan shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

'Robin. Djaq just texted they've just gotten off the bus.' Will stated, closing his phone and putting it back in his pocket.

'Right. They will be here in five then.' Robin said as John came and put the ladder away, and Allan and Much brought some snacks through and sat them on the table. They all sat in silence in the living room waiting on the girls. Robin was so excited he felt like he was about to scream. In a manly roughish way. Then he heard the front door open.

Marian opened the door and laughed as Djaq appeared all excited. It was only Robin that was there, so why she was so excited she would never know. She was already confused as to why Djaq wanted to come back here instead of going to Wills. But she ignored it.

'Robin!' Marian called putting the keys and the bags down. There was no answer. Marian turned to Djaq and shrugged her shoulders, but then frowned when she noticed her friend had a large smile on her face. Marian just shrugged it off, putting it down to Will again and walked to the living room door. She gasped as she saw white and pink balloons everywhere also streamers, and presents all over the table, that had been moved, and there was lots of food on the other table. With a large banner with "Happy Baby Shower" written on it going across the top of the room. Marian jumped when all the gang cheered and came out from their various hiding places behind the couch and strangely enough Allan emerged from behind the large screen TV. Marian laughed in shock as Robin walked up to her and hugged her. She quickly hugged him back and whispered thank you in his ear. Robin pulled back and looked at her shocked face and laughed. He took her hand and lead her over to the couch where he sat her down. One by one in shock she opened all their gifts, finding baby clothes and books, and Djaq had gotten her a breast pump.

'Wait a minute. I know the guys probably gagging for it, and hasn't had it in a while... But I don't think he'll be needed that.' Allan stated and nodded to Robin showing his defence. Robin merely laughed and shook his head as he leaned back on the couch. The entire gang burst out laughing, making Allan very confused.

'All you idiot. It's a breast pump not...that.' Djaq implied. Allan looked shocked then embarrassed.

'You'll deflate them.' Allan protested realisation coming to mind. Marian just shook her head and out the pump away as Robin threw a pillow at Allan.

Within two hours the presents had been opened...some explained to Allan and Much. The food had been eaten, and the gang had gone, leaving just Robin and Marian. Robin sat on the couch laying back while Marian lay on his chest.

'Thank you. Today was wonderful.' Marian smiled.

'Any time.' Robin smiled kissing her head.

'Right time for you present.' Marian said getting up. Robin sat up frowning as he watched Marian leave the room then come back in smiling. She waved to small strips of paper in front of him. Robin took them from her, and inspected them. He realised what they were and his eyes widened. He jumped up quickly and began cheering. Marian laughed at her childish boyfriend. He turned and grabbed her in a large hug as he looked at the tickets.

'Thank you.' Robin smiled and kissed her passionately.

'That's not your only present.' Marian smirked. Robin looked at her curiously. 'Go up stairs.' She whispered in his ear. Robin smirked and left the room and headed for the bedroom. Marian ran and got the bag and changed into the black and pink sexy lace laundry that she bought. She walked up stairs and opened the bedroom door slowly.

Robin turned when he heard the door open and his jaw hit the floor when he saw Marian. He had been worried about sleeping with her again after the fake labour, but her in that sexy outfit...there was no way he could refuse her. Marian walked forward swaying her hips erotically. She smiled when she saw Robin's face and walked over to him on the bed. Robin smirked and pulled her down onto the bed as soon as she was close enough. Marian giggled as Robin lay over her and kissed her passionately.

'You think you'll need this?' Marian asked holding up the breast pump up laughing. Robin burst out laughing and took it from her and threw it to the floor. He then captured her lips again in a hungry kiss.


	16. watching as it all falls apart

HH – Emma

Marian are you ready yet babe?" Robin called up the stairs.

Through the distant swearing and mumbling he could distinguish her voice,

"IN A MINUTE! DON'T BLOODY RUSH ME LOCKSLEY!"

Robin laughed at the bottom of the stairs, throughout her pregnancy she rarely had mood swings, but when she did he found it to be rather humorous, but he dare not say it. It would most certainly pass within an hour or so.

He moved to the door and picked up his keys, fiddling with them in his hand. Then he heard the thudding as she stomped her way down the stairs. As her beautiful figure came into view he smiled from ear to ear.

"Don't you dare loo at me like that!" she bit as she threw her long jacket over her shoulders.

"Like what?" he laughed.

"Like you are going to say something nice even when I don't want you to and then I'll say I don't want you to but you will anyway!" she said in one breath, fiddling with her coat. Robin couldn't help but smile, although she was in a seriously bad mood, he couldn't help but find her extremely adorable.

"Ready?"

"I'll be ready in a minute! God!" she gasped, grabbing her bag and flinging it over her shoulder, walking to the door, giving him evil eyes,

"Well? Are you coming or are you just going to stand there and cause traffic?" she bit.

"After you my lovely" he said, opening the door for her.

"Shut it" she sneered, walking out the door and to the car, Robin just laughing.

The drive to the hospital was almost over and neither of them had said a word, Marian had her nose in a book about birthing and pregnancy whereas Robin just awaited her to come out of her bad mood.

"Do you have to do that?" she asked

"Do what?" he laughed, both hands on the steering wheel as they came to a traffic light.

"Breathe like that?! So loud and raspy! Its giving me a headache" she scorned.

"Sor-ee, I'll just hold my breath then shall I?!" he bit back with a smile.

"Well I would advise it but we are In a moving vehicle, so at least wait until I get out!"

"As you wish your highness!" he mocked

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Patronise me! I am not a child!"

"Well you are certainly acting like one!" he chuckled.

"Just drive" she sneered.

"Aye aye captain!"

The car drove around the road and into the car park of the hospital. Marian climbed out and made her way to the door, her breath shaking in her throat. Robin following and soon catching up with her. She went up to the reception and signed in, not before closing the door in Robin's face, earning a few sympathising looks from the other fathers in the waiting room. He stood by her as she spoke to the woman behind the desk.

"I have an appointment for 12;30"

"Name"

"Fitzwalter/Locksley"

"Okay, go right through"

"Thank you..come on you" she said to him, he just laughed again and moved along with her to the small room.

Marian sat back on the table, hospital gown on and cover pulled over her exposed legs and bottom half as she sat up. Robin was by her side awaiting the doctor.

"You're doing it again!" she blurted out.

"WHAT!" he laughed.

"That stupid buzz saw breathing thing! Stop it!"

"Well I really cant just stop breathing can I!"

"You could try!"

"Fine" Marian watched robin take a deep breath and puff out his cheeks, normally she would laugh, but right now she had never seen anything so childish.

"Grow up"

Robin mumbled and saw her look over at him. His face was turning a deep crimson colour and he dramatised it by falling to the floor. He writhed around playfully until he had to breathe and wet back up to face her. She did not look happy.

"Are you done?" she said blankly

"Aw come on that was funny!"

"No, what would be funny is if you would jump up your own ass, now I know people who would pay to see that!"

"What people"

"People..with ears!" she snapped.

"Oh you know you loved it babe"

"No, what I would love is if you would just sit down and be quiet, let the grown ups talk"

"Oh come on babe, lighten up"

"Lighten up? Oh, so its not enough that you call me a child, now you make fun of my weight!" she half screamed.

Robin was flabbergasted "What? How did you get that from what I said!"

"I know what you said!"

"Oh this is the two conversations thing, the one we are having and the one you think we're having!"

"No! you meant what you said!"

"What that you need to lighten up?"

"Yes, you mean I need to lose weight! Well I am sorry that your child had done things to my body you can only read about in horror books! I am sorry that I have gotten so fat they have to hoist me out of bed in the morning! People literally shout FREE WILLY at me " she said, tears shedding over her eyes.

"Marian" he slid his hand over hers but she snatched it away.

"No! admit it, you would rather have a little stick thin, anorexic figure that cant eat more than a lettuce leaf without gagging, rather than mean old, fat, pregnant woman who eats more ice cream than Queen Latifa! Admit it!" she saw Robin stand up and move in front of her, "Admit it, you want someone thatdoesn't bite your head off when you do something really sweet.which is all the time.and doesn't even thank you.you want someone who isn't a bitch 23 hours a day, and the other hour is asleep" she sobbed

Robin saw the tears pour down her face and enveloped her in a gigantic hug, letting her bury her head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she sniffled.

"Hey hey, you have nothing to be sorry for okay.." he pulled her head out of his shoulder and held it with his hand, thumbs softly wiping away the tears.

"Now, no more tears..big smiles" he teased, she giggled and smiled.

"I'm sorry" she sniffled again.

"Shh" he grinned, kissing her lightly on the lips. Which then became more passionate

"Erm Robin." she mumbled into his lips.

"Yeah?" he mumbled the same.

"Can you move from there please?" she giggled.

"What?" Robin laughed and looked around, then it hit him. She had her legs up in the stirrups and had was standing in between them.

"Right" he said with a red blush coming to his face, Marian giggled and he moved to her side, holding her hand.

They looked at each other and smiled, the door opened and their doctor walked in, smiling.

"Well, hello again you two, how are things? Any sickness, bleeding, mood swings?"

They looked at each other and smiled,

"No" they said together.

"Okay then, lets have a look" Marian hated this part of the exam, she leaned back, Robin moving with her, she took a deep breath and let the doctor lift the gown. She winced a little at first but then just ignored it.

"I think she's flirting with you" Robin teased. Marian giggled and ran her fingers along his cheek.

"OW!" she said with a gasp.

"Sorry, just a little abruption at the side, not properly healed from your fall, should heal in time"

"Okay" Marian said shakily and leaned back, Robin kissing her on the forehead.

A few minutes passed and the doctor spoke again

".Right.the baby's head is firm.the soft spot is fine.alignment for approaching seven months is very good"

"That's good" Marian said with relief.

"Now lets just have a quick listen"

She lifted the middle of Marian's gown to expose her swollen belly and squirted some gel on to it, Marian shuddered a little but then it didn't feel so bad. She brought out the small plastic thing and began to glide it over her stomach, waiting for the picture to appear on the screen. And sure enough it did. Robin and Marian held back their tears again s they watched their unborn daughter move about on the screen, its tiny white heartbeat pumping away.

"Well, heartbeat is strong.position is good.size is rightI am a little worried about the potassium levels, so I will prescribe you some pills for that."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it just means that the baby will have a stronger immune levels when it is born, nothing dangerous"

"Good" Robin smiled.

"Now, I will go get your picture from the other room and I'll be right back with the pills" she smiled and left.

Marian leaned back with her hand behind her head and sighed.

"Babe, don't worry, everything is gonna be fine" Robin said with a grin. Kissing her on the forehead. "Isn't it Squeaker." Robin smiled kissing her belly. Marian giggled at the feeling of his stubble on her stomach and laughed hysterically when he kept doing it. He stopped and kissed her hand.

"Stop worrying"

"Thank you" she whispered.

"For what?"

"Being here. I don't know what I would have done without youI love you" she smiled.

"Good, because I kinda, sorta, maybe love you too" he grinned.

The doctor walked back in with the picture and the pills.

"Right now that that's sorted.I want to talk to you a bit Marian"

"Okay, what about?" she said supporting herself on her elbows, still holding Robin's hand.

"Now I know this is a scary time, but now that you are coming closer to the birth, and this is your last scan, we need to think about your options"

"Okay"

"Rightso you are still going for natural birth?"

"Yes"

"Gas and air?"

"Yes"

"Epidural?"

"No, definitely not"

"C-section?"

"Only if it is completely necessary"

"Good good"

They spoke for a few minutes and they were almost done. Marian's stomach had been cleaned and she had been given back her clothes. When the nurse left Robin helped her change.

She pulled over her maternity jeans which Robin had gotten her, thee had an elasticated pouch for her bum which she loved. She put the gown back on the table and caught Robin staring at her bra.

"Oi! Don't stare!" she giggled.

"Sorry, but you have no idea how gorgeous you are" he grinned.

"Do not lie, I am pregnant, pregnant women are not gorgeous" she smiled, reaching for her top and trying to pull it right side in. Robin walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her under the waist. Kissing her neck.

"No my love, you are wrong..you are gorgeous, and sex, and amazing" he said in between kissed. Marian sighed a little when he kissed her neck.

"And do you know what is even more gorgeous?"

"What?"

She felt Robin slide his hands up from the top of her thighs over her bump and hold it with his hands gently. She smiled and placed her hand over his.

"This"

"I love it when you do that" she smiled.

"Good, because I love doing it"

They finished changing and made their way out with their doctor.

"Right Marian, just take two a day and don't eat to many fibrous foods"

"Okay"

"And I don't want to scare youbut now is the time to take it easy..stress and worry can cause and early labourso just relax.let this one do it all" she shoved Robin in the chest and he laughed.

"Thank you doctor"

"See you when the babe is born"

They left the hospital and drove home.

"Shit!"

"Honey what is it?" Robin asked.

"Nothing" she groaned.

"Come on tell me" Robin said walking in to the kitchen. He saw where she was standing and knew immediately what it was.

"Out of Cereal bars?"

"Yeah, I swear to God I haven't eaten all of them already!.we must have borrowers or something!"

Robin laughed and shook his head, she raised one eyebrow "Fairies..imps?tiny little elephants?George Bush?" she giggled. Robin burst into hysterical laughter and pulled her into a hug, kissing her through her hair, he whispered into her ear

"Go run yourself a bath, and I'll get you some" he smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"You don't have to."

"I want tonow gothat's an order" he smiled.

Marian was humming a song when she heard the doorbell go, she pulled on her silky robe and headed downstairs with a smile.

"Robin.did you leave your keys againI told you leave them on the" Marian laughed but as she opened the door and saw it was not Robin, her face fell.

A tall man stood in a black suit, files in his hand and a stern look on his face as he eyed her up and down.

"Marian Fitzwalter?" he asked harshly.

"Yeah, who are you?" she bit back, closing the top of her robe where he was peering intently.

"My name is Victor Pitts, I work with social services, I would like a word with you"

"Regarding?"

"May we step inside?"

"Can I see your ID?" she said sarcastically.

He flashed a badge and she motioned for him to come in. he sat on the couch as she sat on the chair, with great difficulty now her stomach was a lot bigger. She leaned back, but still on her feet and dropped to her butt with a small thud.

"Don't help the pregnant girl or anything" she said sardonically again. Adjusting her position to get more comfortable, placing her hand over her belly.

"So what's this about?"

"Well, we have had several calls informing us that the well being of this unborn child may be under speculation"

Marian leaned forward.

"And who the hell told you that?"

"I am sorry but the calls are anonymous"

"Well its bullshit"

"Language miss"

"I beg your pardon, don't you dare tell me how to speak in my own house!"

She bit, trying to get up with gasps and wheezes.

"So what the hell does that mean?"

"That means miss.that since you are a young pregnant woman living in a house with no stable income or steady family unit and in full time education, the well being of the child is debatable"

"Debatable? Just because I am young and I do not have a job yet doesn't mean I am an unfit parent"

"With all due respect how do you expect to purchase things for the child if you do not have steady income?"

"Listen to me smart arse, I have everything I need for my baby, go check the room if you want.and as for the steady family unit, the baby's father is now living with me and we are a couple"

"Yes, as that may be you are still in a non income home"

"We have enough money from when he sold his flat to keep us going until we can get jobs"

"What about your education?"

"I have enrolled in night classes for a while, as has Robin, of course it will be hard at fist but when we adjust it will be better"

"That may be..but still you need to be under a full inspection"

"Inspection my arse!"

"Miss, whether you like it or not it must be done if a complaint has been filed, and then we will make our decision"

"Decision?" she said, tears of rage and confusion running down her face.

"Whether or not you and your partner are fit to be parents"

"And if not" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Then your child will be legally taken from you and put into foster care"

That hit Marian like a horse. She felt her chest tighten and her knees wobble, she held on to the mantelpiece for support and let her tears fall.

"Now you listen to me you self righteous little prick, Robin and I are raising this baby our way, and it will be loved and cared for, more than you know, now if you do not want my foot so far up your ass that it tickles your eyeballs I suggest you get the fuck out of my house..you just pissed off a severely hormonal regnant woman" she said with venom. The man stood to his feet and cleared his throat.

"You young lady have quite a mouth" he bit

"And you have an arse that will be thrown out of this house if you don't move it. GET OUT!" she screamed, tears falling down her face.

The man nodded and headed for the door.

"We'll be in touch" he shut the door behind him and Marian sobbed. She felt the anger build up inside her and grabbed a vase, flinging it as hard as she could to the door, smashing into a thousand tiny diamonds on the wooden flooring. She sobbed violently and moved her heavy fee tot h kitchen, leaning over the counter as one of the false contractions hit. She felt as if her heart was going to be ripped from her chest as she sunk to the floor, her hands over her belly, sobbing so much her robe had become wet with the droplets. She sniffed and felt her throat tighten at the thought of her baby being taken away. She wanted Robin. She needed Robin.

"Honey I'm home" he called as he walked through the door. He felt shocked when he saw the glass on the floor, immediately closing the door behind him and gazing around to see what happened

"MARIAN!" he called. No answer. He felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest. His entire body being filled with terror and panic.

"MARIAN!"

He heard sobs coming from the kitchen and dropped the bags, running as fast as he could through the door frames, avoiding the tables and chairs. He got to the kitchen and saw a sight that terrified him, Marian lying on the ground sobbing her heart out.

"Jesus Christ Honey what is it!" he blurted out, dropping to her side and scooping her up, letting her cling to his shirts and cry into his chest. He shushed her and saw no signs of injury on her body, but what was wrong with her. He let her cry for a little longer, soothing her and kissing her forehead. He decided to carry her through tot eh living room and sit her on the chair. She had her head hung low and her face was bright red with tears and sobs. Robin felt helpless and scared as he looked at her.

"Marianhoney please..tell me what happenedare you hurt?"

She shook her head and looked up into his eyes.

"Babe, what happened, who did this to you" he said, his own voice cracking.

"Robin, they.they.they're going to take the baby away" she broke down.

"What who is?"

"Social services"

"WHAT?"

"They came while you were outsomeone called them saying we were unfit parents..and their gonna take the baby if we don't pass some stupid test.."she sobbed again.

"What?" the shock set in and Robin just heard that his baby might be taken away, eh felt hot tears sting his eyes

"Hey, Marian honey look at me." she looked him in the eyes and let more tears fall down.

"I will never let anyone take this baby away from us.its out blood, mine and yours, no one else's.I promise!" he stated.

Marian nodded and let more tears fall, she slid off the couch on to his lap as he held her close, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead, secretly terrified at the prospect of their baby being taken away. He shushed her back and forward until she fell asleep and then leaned back, falling asleep wit her in his arms, wondering what they would do.

Little did they know two pairs of scorned eyes sat in a car out side, smiling to themselves at the damage they had just caused.

"Well I gotta hand it to you Gail, you are an evil Bitchbut a brilliant one at that" he said to her, she laughed/

"Well you are not tot dad yourself there Guy, now lets get outta here before someone sees"

Guy smiled and turned the key, driving silently down the darkened road.


	17. what a surprise

HH – Stacey

Robin had woken Marian up early, much to her happiness, so that he could take her out for the day. Which he hoped would take her mind off the whole social services ordeal. She had tossed and turned all night and was scared out her mind that, they may lose the baby. Which Robin was not going to allow. He smiled at her as he drove the car down the empty road. Marian looked at Robin and smiled. He really had been so supportive through out this. When they had called and told the gang about the social services escapade they all came over, shouting and threatening about what they were going to do to the person who had done it. Marian had wept and cried all night long and Robin had been there holding her tight and close.

Marian looked out the window trying to suss where Robin was taking her. But so far nothing seemed familiar. She looked at the passers by. She laughed as she saw a little girl chasing her dog around, the park as it begged for her to throw its frisby for it. Then it dawned on her. She may never have that. She may never watch her daughter chase their family pet around, she may never watch her laugh as she runs about and plays with her friends. She felt her throat choke as the thoughts passed through her mind. She wiped a tear from her cheek before Robin saw. This was supposed to be a happy day, and she was not planning on ruining it.

Robin smirked as he occasionally glanced at Marian. He could tell she was trying to figure out where they were going, which is why he had taken a different route so that it would be a complete surprise for her. He to had been thinking about the social services. There had to be something they could do. They couldn't have their baby. Robin would not allow it. He sighed sadly as he turned the car into an abandoned car park.

Marian looked up as the car parked. She looked around and a large smile came to her face., this had been where Robin had brought her on their first date. She looked at Robin surprised and shocked. Robin laughed at her face and got out of the car. He walked round to her side and opened the door for her and held an outstretched hand to her, to help her out from the car. Marian smiled and took the hand and pulled herself from the car. Hand and hand they walked down the stone steps and onto the soft sandy beach. Marian smiled and hugged him close as they walked along the beach.

They got a rocky part and Robin smiled and nodded his head in the direction of the rocks. Marian looked at him strangely then turned her head and looked at the large rocks to find a beautiful candle light picnic set up in the middle of them. Marian gasped and walked over as fast as she could. She turned with her hand over her mouth in shock. Robin was walking up to her smiling.

'You like it?' Robin asked as he took her in his arms.

'Love it.' Marian smiled as she raised herself up onto her toes and kissed him on then lips.

'Good.' Robin smiled.

They both walked over to the pic-nick and lay on the blanket that Robin had laying out.

They sat in each others arms and cuddled and kissed as they watched the birds flying over the sea.

They had eaten the sandwiches and salads that Robin had made. Robin smirked and went into the cooler he had sitting with water. He dangled ice cream in front of Marian's face and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw it. She grabbed it from him and opened it, she was even more shocked when Robin handed her a cereal bar.

'You really do think of everything, don't you.' Marian asked smiling looking up at him. Robin winked at her.

'Do you want to go for a swim?' He asked, looking at Marian.

'I do not have a swim suit.' Marian stated like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

Robin smirked and pulled a sports bag from behind him. Marian laughed as he opened it to reveal swim trunks for him and a bikini for Marian along with towels and sun screen.

'You _really _do think of everything don't you.' Marian laughed.

'Anything to see you in a bikini.' Robin laughed and winked.

'Robin I am not wearing a bikini.' Marian stated and then laughed at his hurt and shocked face.

'And why not.' He asked as he held the two piece up to his chest, causing Marian to laugh.

'Because I am a size of a bus.' She stated.

'Ahh. I thought you would say something along those lines. Which is why I picked a secluded part of the beach, so that no one could see you. But in my opinion. You are beautiful.' Robin stated and went to change into his trunks.

Robin stood waist high in the water as he waited for Marian to change, into her bikini. He hated it when she called herself a beached where or compared herself to a bus. He knew that she was very self concious about her belly, but to him he had never seen anything more beautiful. He looked back over and saw her coming down to the water, in her bikini top and short black shorts. Robin walked closer to the beach and took her hand, to make sure she didn't fall and they walked back into the water, till it was up to his waist and just above hers. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her passionately.

'I love you.' Marian said.

'I love you to.' Robin smiled as he hugged her close.

They had come out of the water an hour later when Marian started to feel tired. She lay back on the blanket and took the ice cream back out of the ice box and began eating it. She laughed and jumped a little as she dropped some of the ice cream onto her pregnant belly. Robin laughed and leaned over and lick it off, causing Marian to laugh more.

The sun was hot as it burned Marian's front. She was nicely tanned on it now and wanted to get her back done. She rolled over but moaned and turned back on her back. Robin looked up at her from the book he was reading.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'I wanted to tan my back, but its to uncomfortable to lay on my belly.' Marian stated dully.

'Sit up.' Robin said kneeling up from his stomach.

'What?' Marian asked confused.

'Get it' Robin repeated.

Marian did so and looked at Robin like he was mad when he began digging into the sand.

'Your going to need a much bigger hole than that, if your trying to bury me.' Marian laughed.

'Its for your stomach to lay in while you lye down.' Robin stated.

'Now I know you've gone crazy.' Marian said raising her eyebrow.

'Just try it.' Robin laughed.

Marian sighed and did so, and found to her surprise and relief that it worked. It removed all reassure from her belly. She looked to Robin to say thank you, but once again he had his head stuck into that book.

'Is that an erotic book or something?' Marian asked.

Robin turned and looked at her. 'Why you ask that?'

'Because I have never seen you so lost in a book before.' Marian laughed.

'Actually it is a book of girls names.' Robin stated.

Marian was surprised at first. She hadn't thought about names. But should they name her if they were not going to be allowed to keep her. God what was she thinking. Of course they were going to keep her. Even if it meant, Marian not giving birth to her, and being pregnant until she was a hundred.

'See any names you like?' Marian asked curious.

Robin turned to her again. 'There is one I really like' He stated.

'What?'

'This one.' Robin said showing Marian the name in the book.

Marian smiled and looked back up to him. 'I love it.' They both smiled and Robin leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

The sun had soon died and Robin had drove him and Marian home. Robin was unpacking the pic-nick from the back of the car, as Marian went in to lye on the couch. She had tried to help him, but he insisted that she rest.

'Well well, if it isn't the terrible dad.'

Robin turned to see Gisbourne standing on the street, his arms folded and a smirk plastered on his face. Robin sighed and put the basket back in the boot, as he turned and mimicked Gisbourne stance, minis the smirk.

'Tell me where is the slutty mother?' Gisbourne asked.

Robin felt his fists tighten and had to hold himself back from punching the lights out of Gisbourne.

'So have you had any visits lately.' Gisbourne mocked.

Then Robin clicked. He should have known straight away that it was Gisbourne. He dashed forward and jumped the garden fence and pinned Gisbourne to the wall on the other side of the street.

'It was you! You called social services.' Robin shouted in his face.

Gisbourne smirked.

Marian was laying on the couch when she heard voices out side. Frowning she walked over to the blinds and looked out to see Robin pining Gisbourne against the wall. She quickly ran out the front door. She saw Robin raise his fist to hit Guy.

'Robin.' She shouted worriedly.

Robin's fist froze in mid air. He had heard Marian shout. He wanted so much to just hit this man, but somehow he just couldn't do it. Not when he knew Marian was worried and scared. He let go of Gisbourne slowly.

'You going soft Hood. Letting the panties control the trousers.' Gisbourne and then walked off down the road.

'Robin.' Marian called again, but this time there was anger in her voice.

Robin sighed and turned around and began walking back into the house, but slamming the boot door shut as he walked by. He walked past Marian who banged the front door shut once he was in.

Marian turned and followed him into the living room.

'What was that about?' She asked as anger began rising to the surface.

'Gisbourne was the one that called the social services and told them we were bad parents.' Robin snapped.

'Well you were hardly proving him wrong, throwing him against a wall, now were you.' Marian yelled.

'He tried to take our baby away from us and called you a slut.' Robin argued.

'I do not care what he called me Robin. But we are not going to be able to keep this baby with you acting like that!' Marian shouted.

Robin groaned. 'What ever I am going to get a drink, you want one?' He asked as he started walking out of the living room.

'No. And he is not going to take her baby from us.' Marian said her voice still angry and high.

'I said fine. Now do you want a drink or not?' Robin bit.

'I said no.' Marian replied shaking her head.

Robin stormed into the kitchen, as Marian threw herself angrily onto the couch folding her arms.

Stupid man. His actions could be all the social services need to take their baby away. She was so angry at him. How could he be so reckless. Marian sat up quickly and clutched her stomach. The pain searing through it was shocking and hurting her. She could barely breath as each ripple stabbed at her.

'Robin!'

Robin sighed in the kitchen. He picked up his glass of cola and making his way to the living room. _Either its round two or she wants a drink now. _He thought to himself. He got to the open door and dropped the glass as it slowly made its way obliterating against the floor.

'Marian.' He called as he rushed to her side. He knelled on the floor and held her as he looked at her shocked. She was gasping for breath as she clutched her stomach. Robin felt panic and worry run through his body. He looked at the couch, Marian's hands, Marian's trousers and they were all covered in...blood.

**Hey well some bad news for ya. My-Little-Emmilette is going on holiday, so do not be expecting an update until either Tuesday or Wednesday, I would think.**


	18. trauma

HH – Emma

**Emma wants to say sorry for the delay. And she hopes that you like the long awaited chapter.**

Robin thought his heart was going to explode, his chest heaved with every painful breath, he had almost blacked out when he saw her on the couch, blood everywhere, her pale and shaking body, her eyes wide with fear, it killed him. He willed the traffic to move, he knew he should have called an ambulance, but it was all happening so fast, he just scooped her up and placed her gently into the car, her screams of agony had stopped, which worried him, now she was barely conscious, her head bobbing over her chest as the car moved slowly forward, his hand now covered in blood as he was clutching hers, he felt sick at the sight of the red liquid taking over her trousers and the car seat, she was shaking, well more like twitching, her hand spasaming in his own. He couldn't breathe, tears running down his face, he put his foot down hard on the pedal and took off down the clear part of the traffic, still looking over at her, he had never been so scared.

"MARIAN! STAY AWAKE BABE!" he begged, his voice cracking with the new tears falling, he looked over at her, her head turned to him, the skin which used to be filled with a peachy glow white and ashen, like newly fallen snow, her lips dry and cracked, her eyes hazy and barely open. She was mumbling something, he couldn't make it out, but then he heard her scream, squeezing his hand so hard he heard the bones break, but he didn't care, she could break every bone in his body if she wanted to. He sobbed to himself as he tore into the emergency docking station in the hospital, pushing the door so hard he was surprised it didn't snap of its metal hinges, running so fast to the other side, calling for the waiting doctors and nurses to help swinging her door open, instantly grabbing at her shaking hand.

Soon three doctors had swarmed the car, almost pushing him aside, he couldn't breathe, it was as if someone was sitting on his chest, he panted, still gripping her hand as a doctor shined a light in her eye.

"GET A STRETCHER OVER HERE!" he screamed.

In mere moments she had been loaded on to a stretcher and they began tearing down the corridors of the hospital, blood taking over the white linen sheets. She moaned and writhed in pain, Robin's heart was breaking. He had never been so scared, the woman he loved, the woman that was carrying his child was bleeding, bleeding far too much and he didn't know why. She screamed in agony, tears pouring down her face as she clutched Robin's hand with her thin fingers. The doctors saying things about abruptions, internal trauma and haemorrhaging, he didn't understand, all he understood was the terror that had risen in his body seeing her so frightened and in pain. He face so terrified and non Marian like, no gorgeous smile gracing her lips, no laughter escaping them, making his heart light up, she was screaming, crying, petrified.

They wheeled her into a small room and asked him to stand outside, he broke down when he saw her screaming for him to help her, reaching out her hand to find her was not there and crying hysterically when she realised he wasn't, the utter sight of the light in her eyes disintegrating, he knew she was giving up, he knew it. he always told her she would never go through this alone, and he couldn't believe she might. She sunk to his knees, burying his face in his hands and sobbing in pain, for the pain that was in his chest. He couldn't breathe.

It seemed like an eternity before a doctor came out, slowly, far too slowly for Robin's liking, he stood, his entire body shaking, tears still falling down his face, he wanted to speak, but he didn't know if he could.

"Mr Locksley?" the small man asked

"Yes. Where is she?" he blurted through the new tears that fell, his lip quivering.

"Sit down son"

"NO! JUST TELL ME WHY THE FUCK MY GIRLFRIEND ID BLEEDING!" he screamed in sorrow. The doctor looked him in the eye.

"It doesn't look good son, she is only seven months pregnant, the baby's lungs have not developed fully"

"WhWhy was she bleeding" he shakily asked not really knowing what to do, his limbs seemed to twitch and his eyes darted around, not being able to look him in the eye for the fear he may find the apologetic look that would make him crumple to the floor.

"Well, by the medical records we have received, we are aware of a fall she had a few months ago.."

Robin felt his chest tighten, he nodded.

"Well, that has contributed to the extreme loss of blood, but the main cause of the abruption was over work and stress, causing the placenta to detach, now if it wasn't so severe we would simply monitor her, but I am afraid it is causing the baby great distress, oxygen is becoming a problem so we had to induce labour, if the bleeding continues, the loss could be fatal to Miss Fitzwalter, she is haemorrhaging and it cannot be stopped until the baby is born"

"Labour?" he squeaked, still trying to take I all what the doctor had said, not believing it.

"Yes, it was out only option, she will have to deliver the baby soon, her waters have been broken and she had been given Euphrodomine to start her contractions regularly..but if they don't, a caesarean section will be the only option"

Robin felt his whole body go numb, just mere hours ago they were frolicking on the beach, happy to be together, maybe it was his fault, she did say she was tired, maybe he worked her too hard, the whole thing with social services cant have helped, hell she had been through far too much during this pregnancy and now it was all coming crashing down.

"Can.can I see her?"

"Yes, she may not be herself, but the labour will start soon, and you have to support her"

Robin nodded as her was guided to the small room where she was being kept, two nurses exited it and gave him sympathetic looks, he felt his stomach lurch when he walked through the door. She was lying on her side on the bed, tears running down her face, which was deathly white, her eyes dark and heavy, her entire body shaking. She didn't look up, or perhaps she couldn't. the two monitors by her bedside beeping steadily. He could hear her raspy breathing as he closed the door behind him, wandering over to her bedside, he looked down at her, tears coming down his face.

"Marianbabe" he whispered, sitting by her, gently taking her trembling hand in his. Her eyes darting up to his, clasping his hand as hard as she could, and given her current state, it wasn't hard. She sobbed and her lip quivered.

"Rob.robin" she spluttered out in the form of a cough. He shushed her, running his hand over her sweaty forehead, smiling weakly at her.

"I'm here, I'm right here honey, just relax"

"Robin.theythey told me about the baby.that its in trouble.." she sobbed.

"No, Shh, the baby, is gonna be fine, just rest" he said, almost convincingly.

"Robinyou never could lie to me" she laughed dryly

Robin felt his heart rip in two, he couldn't look her in those beautiful eyes, he let them fall to the floor, more tears pouring. he felt the grip on his hand tighten and looked her in the eye, she looked strong now, forcing herself to speak however her appearance betrayed her.

"Robin.listen to me" she told him, "I do not carewhat happens to me" Robin couldn't hold back any more tears and he held his one true loves hand next to his face, her small fingers touching his cheek. "As long as this babyis fine.let me go" she sobbed.

"Marian, listen to me now.you and the baby will both be fine.we will be home within a week, changing nappies and getting puked on, and I promise I wont do keepy uppies with her" he laughed. He couldn't help but feel his chest rip in two, his whole body seemed to shake, the hand he held, like some precious treasure, so cold, so fragile, he seemed to crave it, rubbing it over his cheek in an attempt to help, the skin on his made hot tears sting his eyes. A few feeble sobs passed his lips.

"Robin..promise meyou'll keep her safepromise me" she sobbed. Tears rolling down her pasty face and soaking into the pillow.

"Please, do not ask me.that.." he whispered.

"Robin, the doctor told me I am in trouble.please, just promise me" she cried.

"I cannot promise to live without youor her." he said, placing his hand over her swollen stomach.

Marian smiled weakly and wrinkled her face as a small contraction hit. The doctor walked in and looked at Marian's chart and monitor.

"Well Miss Fitzwalter, the bleeding has not stopped, or lightened up, the baby is losing oxygen and we have relieved some of the pressure on the umbilical cord, the placenta has detached completely and you will feel severe pain"

Marian sobbed as another contraction hit.

"But it is good to see your contractions have started, we will wheel you up to delivery as to await the birth, you could be in there for a while"

"Fine just help her" Robin ordered, standing up and rubbing the part of her back he could get to as his other hand squeezed hers tightly.

They wheeled Marian through the corridors and Robin was startled to see the gang there, faces drooping and wet as they saw their friends, they ran over to them and hoped in the lift to where she was being taken. Djaq leaned over the side of the bed and kissed Marian's forehead

"She will be fine, she is strong like her mother" she smiled. Her tears falling down her face. Will held her close and squeezed Robin's shoulder reassuringly he smiled weakly at him and looked back at Marian who was breathing heavily, her head lying back on the pillow. Allan looked over at her, his eyes giving away his pain at seeing one of his best friends on the brink of death and heartbreak.

"I aint being funny right.but you do like the drama don't you" he squeaked, earning a smile from Marian. The lift pinged, and just in time before Marian let out a blood curdling scream that terrified every member of the gang, shock across their faces as she jolted up in the bed, clutching her stomach, the doctor quickly looking under the sheet.

"SHES HEAMORAGING!" he screamed, the bed was pulled out and whisked down the hall, Robin by her side running with it. Through two sets of swinging doors and they were in a small round white room, instruments of silver there, small trays with blades on them, making Robin's blood run cold.

"Right, we will hook you up tot a drip that will ease the pain until the baby is ready to be born, it may take a few minutes" Marian nodded and panted. Robin kissed her forehead as the needle was shoved into her vein, she moaned a little but then it was as if it never happened, the doctors cleared the room and left a small nurse to keep an eye out at the door.

"Robin" she wheezed, reaching for his hand as another contraction hit, it was over quite quickly and she had steadied her breathing.

The room was quiet, he could almost hear both their heartbeats, she looked so tired, her tiny claw like hand clutching his, he heard the shuffle of the pillows and cast his head up slowly in her direction, she was smiling, weakly but smiling.

"Robin." she whispered, he couldn't take it, he stood up and kissed her on the forehead, tears running from his face on to hers, small sobs escaping her lips. She gasped as another contraction hit, this one was faster and more painful than the other, it came quicker also, which he was told was a good thing. He small face wrinkled in pain, small beads of sweat running down her forehead as she squeezed his hand, Robin rubbed her back as she leaned forward, she pulled him down to sit next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. It was over and she breathed a sigh again.

"Are you alright?" he asked, it was a stupid question, but he didn't know what to say, he had just been told his daughter and his girlfriend could die. It seemed surreal, like it wasn't even happening to him, but when he realised it was, he wanted to die.

The doors swung open and a doctor walked through, he was tall with grey hair, tiny bottle glasses tipped to the edge of his nose, bird like in some ways. He pulled over a stool and sat next to them on Marian's side of the bed. Flipping through the charts and glancing at the monitors he glanced up at them and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that you will have to deliver the baby naturally, but you are not fully dilated, which will be extremely painful, more so"

Marian nodded.

"Are you sure you do not want an epidural? It is advised" he pushed. Marian just shook her head, Robin looked over at her, pleading in his eyes.

"Marian.babeplease, think about thisare you sure?" he pleaded

"No, I will not have an epidural..although the birth isn't as I planned I do not want to be so drugged up that I do not remember the birth of my daughter, I will have gas and air" she states in her tired condition.

Robin looked over at the doctor and he smiled back at him. The doors opened again and another doctor, followed by three nurses walked in, dressed for surgery. Marian saw the small incubator be wheeled in, it reminded her of a fish tank, but it looked cold, it looked uncomfortable, it broke her heart tot think her daughter would have to be put in one, she turned away stifling her sobs.

They watched the doctors prepare, cleaning the shining implements, she felt Robins hand shake beside her, she squeezed it, he looked over at her, so scared, petrified, crying. She had never seen him like this before. She didn't know what to do, so she just smiled and playfully winked at him, however weak she was. She screamed as a contraction hit. The nurses flocked and the doctor positioned her. The nurses aided her in getting her feet in the stirrups and pushed the bed forward a little as the sheet was brought over her knees. Monitors were wheeled over and a small brunette nurse veered over a small tank with a mask and instructed Marian how to use it. She moaned as a contraction hit again and she felt tears run down her face. It was so painful. Another nurse had come over and stuck three needles in her arm, she squealed as they pricked her skin and was confused as to what they were for, she wrinkled her face this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Now, Miss Fitzwalter, although you are not fully ready, you are ready enough to make a delivery, so on the next contraction you will need to push as hard as you can, it will be difficult, but you can do it. Now I want to warn you that after your baby is born you will not be seeing her long, she needs to be taken away to keep her warm and breathing, so do not be alarmed when she is run out, okay?" he said with a smile. Marian couldn't hear anything, she just nodded.

"Right Marian, when you feel pain just breathe on the gas, and take as much as you want" he smiled.

"ThankAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" she screamed in agony, she jolted forward and clutched Robin's hand for dear life,

"MARIAN PUSH!" the doctor yelled, she did as she was told, but it hurt like hell. Every cell in her body felt itself rip apart in torture. Robin was by her side, wiping her forehead, rubbing her back, squeezing her hand. She clung to him, but then smashed the mask over her face, breathing deeply, it didn't seem to do much, so she just kept inhaling.

"PUUSH!"

"IM FUCKING PUSHINH ALRIGHT!" she screamed, this guy was pissing her off.

Robin smiled a little, he could always count on her to be strong when she needed to.

"Rightslow downwait for the next one" he said.

Marian leaned back to Robin, and sighed, she felt his place warm kisses on her forehead.

"I love you" she whispered.

"Goodbecause I kinda sorta love you too" he smiled.

Marian screamed as another on hit, this time it was even worse, if that was at all possible. Robin by her side as usual. She breathed in the gas, it definitely wasn't working. She moaned and threw it to the side.

"Miss Fitzwalter you need this" a small blonde said.

"NO I DON'T! ITS NOT FUCKING WORKING!" she screamed.

"Just breathe.here" she placed it near her face but Marian just smacked it away.

"WILL YOU JUST PISS OFF!" she screamed, sweat dripping down her forehead, it looked like she was going to have to do this the all natural way now. She leaned forward

"PUSH!"

Marian pushed, as hard as she could, her body shaking, her hand numb from squeezing Robin's so hard, his own red and blistering. She looked over at him, her eyes soaking wet.

"I'm sorry.Robin!" she gasped.

Robin just shook his head.

"Don't be so bloody stupid you! Squeeze all you want" he kissed her forehead and smiled.

"She's crowning" the doctor said calmly. Marian cried in agony again, her entire bottom half felt as though it was being dipped slowly in acid.

"Stop Marianwait for the next one"

She fell back into Robin again.

"Robin.please make it stop! Please do it for me" she begged seriously.

"Marian babe.look at meyou can do this.just keep pushing.she needs you" he looked down at her swollen stomach. "You are strong honey, just keep pushing" he reassured.

"Right Marian.next contraction should be a few seconds away.you need to push very hard to get the shoulders through"

She nodded and jolted as another hit her, she screamed again and again as her body ripped in two.

"KEEP GOING..SHOULDERS OUT!" he said as the contraction stopped.

"You are doing so amazing Marian" Robin said to her, she was almost unconscious, her eyes barely open, her skin even paler than before, Robin hadn't looked anywhere but at her, but when he did he felt like he was going to pass out, the doctor and nurse that were tending to her were both soaked in blood, he hadn't noticed that the nurse held a small bag attached to Marian's arm, pumping her body full of it. The floor was soaked with it, he felt sick, like the world was spinning around him.

"One more push and your daughter is here" he yelled.

Marian moaned again as she pushed again until she thought she was about to die, then nothing. No more pain, no more stretching, just numbness.

She fell back on the bed, Robin standing up, he leaned over her and kissed her deeply on the mouth. She felt like her head was going to explode, she felt strange.

"She's out Marian.you did it" Robin smiled. She smiled back, her face seemed to have a mind of its own, what was happening to her?

Robin saw the tiny bloody bundle get wrapped in a pink blanket, a small stick shoved in its mouth, but it wasn't crying. Why wasn't she crying? He felt a lurch in his stomach, his chest heaved. Marian's hand still in his own.

"NO LUNG MOVEMENT!" a small nurse shouted,

"GET ME AN AIRWAY OVER HERE!" another shouted. Soon all three nursed flocked around his baby daughter, he felt sick.

"WE GOTTA GET HER DOWN TO TRAUMA!" All Robin saw was the small bundle be placed in the glass cot and rushed through th swinging doors, he half ran after them, looking through the small window as they vanished into the corridors.

"MISS FITZWALTER!"

Robin darter around to see the doctors swarming Marian, she was hyperventilating, her eyes rolling back in her head. He sprinted for her, grabbing her limp hand,

"MARIAN! STOP WAKE UP BABE!" he begged, his eyes almost bursting when he saw her,

"SHES CRASHING!"

A doctor pulled Robin back to the wall and told him to stay. He breathed heavily as he saw them lower the bed and begin CPR on her. Her body jolting at the doctor did it.

"SHES GONE INTO CARDIAC ARREST.GET ME THE DEFIBRILLATOR

Robin didn't know what was going on, he watched the small machine be brought over, then he realised what it was. They ripped open her gown and slammed the two panels into her chest, the high pitched beeping filled the room.

"CLEAR!"

He cried when he saw her body jolt as she was shocked. Shock after shock the line on the monitor didn't move.

"GET HIM OUTSIDE!" a doctor shouted.

Robin felt his body be pulled out the door, and sat in the corridor

"Wait here, we'll let you know" and then he was gone.

He was alone in the corridor sitting. He was in shock. His baby wasn't breathing and his girlfriends heart wasn't beating. He sobbed into his hands and cried as hard as he could. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't live without her. She was his everything, she was the only thing that mattered, she was the only one who could see the real him, and love him for it. Hers was the only smile that could light up his life, hers was the only face he wanted to see last thing at night and first thing in the morning. No one else knew him like she did, she completed him, he was nothing without her, he couldn't lose her, it would kill him. She was his, and he was hers, simple as that. You couldn't have one without the other, it just didn't make sense.

He heard the door open and jumped up and tried to focus, but everything was blurry. He saw the man walk over to him. Red staining his white lined coat.

"Mr Locksley"

"What happened? Is she alright?" he said, not wanting to look him in the eye. But he already knew, he knew just by the tone of his voice.

"Mr Locksley..we are so sorry"

"No" he whispered, his eyes bursting, soaking his face.

"I'm so sorry, we lost her, she didn't make it"

Robin felt his heart rip in two, he screamed and fell to his knees. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be, she couldn't be dead. Marian couldn't be dead. She just couldn't.

"We did everything we could, it was too late" he said slowly, Robin just stood up and ran to the corner, spinning his body so his back was against the wall, dropping painfully to his butt. Burying his head in his knees, sobbing like it was the only thing he could do, and the sad fact was, it was the only thing he could do. She was dead.

His Marian was dead.

She was gone.

And he felt his heart break.


	19. all in a heart beat

HH – Stacey

Robin walked to the large white doors. His legs like lead weighing him down as though they were anchors. His heart heavy and broken. The doors heavy, almost blocking him from entering the room. It was almost a sign. Not to enter. For once he was passed this last barrier. There was no going back. It was defiantly be real. There was no doubts, no going back, no second chances. She was gone. Dead. Never to see her gorgeous blue eyes again. Never to hear her laugh, or have her scold him again. The doors were large and white. Like heavens doors, Robin thought. Which is where she would be now. Heaven. Robin's throat closed as he walked in the door and his eyes took in the sight before him. The floor still had the blood from the labour on it. It slightly dried now. The once white sheets a deep velvet red. It no longer seemed a room where life was brought forth, but a room where only sadness and death lay. His eyes locked on one thing in the room. Her. His love. His soul mate. His Marian. She was pale, her skin looked as though it was ice. He walked slowly to her. She was motionless and quiet. Whereas, only moments ago this room was full of noise and movement. He hated this silence. It was a deathly silence. After what seemed like another life time, he reached her bedside. He smiled sadly. It looked as though she were asleep. About to awake at any moment. But she wasn't. Her eyes had closed for the last time. She was gone lost to him forever. Robin sat at a cold metal seat, matching his heart at that precise moment and took hold of her hand. A painful shiver ran down his spine at its coldness. It was almost porcelain. When only minutes ago it had been red and covered in hot sweat. He leaned down and kiss it with hope and longing.

'Marian.' Robin wept. 'You can't do this to me. We had a deal. We were going to do this together, as a team. You weren't supposed to go, this wasn't supposed to happen.' He cried freely and openly into her hand.

'How am I meant to look after her on my own. She needs her mother. Who's going to put pretty dresses on her and teach her how to put make up on...and who's going to stop me from killing her first boyfriend.' Robin laughed as his face continued to mirror the Niagara Falls.

'I can't do this on my own Marian. I'll put the nappy on her head or something. I wanted all this. You a family a home together. I wanted it more than anything. But not at the cost of losing you.'

Robin looked around the room, through his waterfall vision. He saw the doctor's tray. It had a scalpel sitting on it. The blade shined under the light. It was almost enlightening. An invitation. An opening of truth and possibility to be with her once again. His heart reached for the blade but his hands did not move. He couldn't. He had his...their daughter to think about now. She would need her father. And that was once girl he was determined not to fail. Robin turned back to look at the angelic face of the woman he loved. Her brown curls darker against her snow like skin.

'I love you Marian. And I am sorry that I never told you everyday. I am sorry that I left you. I am sorry that I hurt you. I am sorry that for all the times that I annoyed you. The many times I teased you when we were kids. All the times I made you cry. But most of all... I am sorry for all the time I wasted. All the time I hid my feelings. The many times I kept the words in. Too long I waited to tell you I loved you. But now I swear I will never stop. I will say it until my heart breaks. And only to you.' Robin leaned his head against the hand he held tight as he bawled uncontrollably into her skin. 'Please Marian I need you.' He said silently. He relished at the feeling of the skin of her hand on her forehead.

"Beep...beep...beep."

Robin's eyes shot open on the first beep. His head raised and turned at the second. And his heart felt alive once more by the third.

'Help!. Doctor!' Robin shouted at the top of his voice as he pressed the button frantically for the nurse to come.

'Marian! Marian babe.' He asked pleadingly for signs of life as he held her face in his hands. He turned and looked at the monitor as it continued to beep and wavy lines danced across the screen.

The door burst open and two doctors charged in the room. They both looked at Robin like he was possessed until anther beep filled the room and turned their heads to the monitor. Their face were ones of utter shock as they saw the pulse line moving. They rushed forward and began to check Marian.

'Sir please step out of the room.' One of the doctors said to Robin.

'If you think I am leaving this room, it is you that is going to need a doctor.' Was all he replied. He had left this room once before. And he had lost her then. He was not even going to risk having the same mistake again. He stood and watched like a hawk as they took blood pressure, pulse and even as heart rate.

'We have to attach her to a pulse machine, to help her heat keep beating.' The other doctor stated as he pierced Marian's skin with yet another needle.

'We will take her up to intensive care, where she will be monitored closely.' A doctor told Robin as they wheeled the bed out of the room and he jogged to catch up with it.

'This may just be a temporarily thing Mr. Locksley. Please do not get your hopes up.' the doctor stated before leaving Robin alone in the room with Marian. Robin sat again on the chair and held her hand tight. He knew his Marian. She was going to be fine. She was a fighter, and nothing could hold her down. The door opened and Robin turned to see a nurse wheel in a small glass incubator. He starred at it in shock. He felt yet more tears well in his eyes as she saw the tiny baby inside it wrapped securely in a pink blanket. The nurse smiled and wheeled it next to him and then left the room. Robin smiled down at the face of his sleeping daughter. She had a few machines attached to her, but he had been told that those were to help her breath. She looked so innocent and sweet. She had no idea of the trauma and panic that had taken place to get her into this world. And he wasn't going to let anything take her back out of it. Either of them. These were his girls, and he was not going to lose them

Robin turned and looked back at his daughter. 'Hello Evie.' He whispered.

Robin had gazed and watched protectively over his two girls for three hours now. He watched Evie move and frown, the double of her mother. He laughed at her as she began to silently cry, then quieten again when she found her fist, and sucked on it gently.

'Robin.' A silent groaned strained voice spoke.

Robins head shot from his daughter to Marian.

'I'm here. You gave me quiet a fright back there.' He said rushing to stand at her side.

She smiled weakly. 'Evie?' She asked her heart breaking at the possible answer.

'See for yourself' Robin smirked as he wheeled the incubator closer and then helped Marian sit up carefully and smiled as her eyes cast down on their daughter.

'Robin she's beautiful.' Marian wept holding onto him.

'Like her mother.' Robin whispered kissing the top of her head, and holding her close. He was never going to let her go. Never. They both sat together hugging each other close, and watched their sleeping daughter.

'I love you.' Robin whispered into her ear.


	20. home coming

HH - EMma

Hello gorgeous how is daddy's little girl today then?" Robin cooed through the glass to his awakened daughter, her blue eyes sparkling, so innocent and pure. Her eyes wide and bright, her small cheeky smile on her lips resembling his own, he reached his hand through the tiny hole and managed to let her squeeze his finger. Although only five days old and not completely developed she resembled a strong child, so determined to live. The doctors said she was making good progress and at this rate could be out in a few weeks. It did kill him not to be able to hold her or kiss her forehead, or rock her when she cried, but as long as she was healthy he was fine. He gazed down at her for a few moments before kissing the small glass case and waving at her with his index finger.

"Not long now before me and mum get to take you home" he smiled, fighting the lump in his throat.

He made his way down the hall to Marian's room, pink tulips in hand, he seemed to have a small skip in his step, that came with knowing his girlfriend and baby were okay, and knowing he was now a dad, it was strange to think of himself as a father. He felt another lump in his throat. It was amazing.

He peeked his head around the door of her room and saw her placing some of her things into her bag. Although she was dead not but a few days ago, she looked more radiant than ever, omitting a certain glow that only came with motherhood, or just her. He looked at her up and down. Even though only in a white dressing gown and a pair of white socks she was enough to take his breath away. Her brown chestnut locks swaying in curls over her shoulders and down her back, her peachy skin now glowing and vibrant again.

"Alright Gorgeous" he smiled, stepping into the room, her face immediately lit up.

"Robin! I thought you weren't coming in til 3?" she asked packing up the last of her stuff. Robin smiled and made his way to her, withdrawing the flowers from behind his back, a smile plastered itself across her face.

"ROBIN! They're beautiful!" she beamed, "My favourite!" Robin smiled as he watched her dote upon the flowers. She walked slowly over to her bag, she was still a extremely sore from the birth, and the surgeries after. They had to do several transfusions and now she was deemed healthy, she was just to rest and keep up her energy. And she would be sore for a while now.

She pottered around by her bag before zipping it up, "How's Evie today?" she asked with a smile.

"She's doing great, the docs said she could be out in a few weeks, a week if she does well"

Marian smiled from ear to ear. "That's amazing, I wish we didn't have to leave her though"

Robin saw her face drop as she sat on the bed, he walked over and sat next to her, gently wrapping his arm around her and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Heyshe'll be home in no timelets just get you better"

"Im fine!" she scoffed.

"Fine? Marian you had a baby 2 months premature, and died after giving birth! I think you should rest, just a wee bit!" he teased, although it broke his heart to think about it.

"Alright I get your point" she smiled getting off the bed, she hissed and leaned over a little, Robin placing his hands on her shoulder to keep her steady.

"Marian, babe, you alright?" he asked.

"Yea, im fine just snagged a stitch that's all" she smiled. Leaning up to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Come on, we'll go see Evie before we leave" Robin said throwing her bag over her shoulder and slinking his arm around her waist, guiding her down the hall to the intensive care unit.

Robin wanted to give Marian a moment with her. She spotted the small glass bubble and walked slowly and shakily towards it. She grinned from ear to ear when she saw her awake.

"Hey there baby girl..remember me" she whispered, leaning over the cot, slinking her fingers through the whole and holding her tiny hand. She watched her daughter open her eyes and grin cutely at her. She couldn't help but feel the tears well up in her eyes. She watched her tiny chest rise and fall, her tiny feet kicking the air, her tiny fingers reaching for her own.

"I'm sorry I didn't look after you" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. "But I promise when you get out of here I wont let those pretty feet touch the floor" Robin saw her crying and moved behind her.

"Shhh, don't worry, she'll be fineshe's got good genes" he smiled in her ear and she laughed, trying to force the tears back,

"You're right.I'm just being silly, hormones I guess" she laughed dryly. Robin new that wasn't it, he smiled and they gazed at their daughter once more and he helped Marian back down the corridor.

She walked slow, each step pain filled and stinging, Robin eased most of it, there was no doubt about that, but still it hurt. He helped her hop into the car and she smiled as she leaned back. Robin took a detour to avoid the traffic and congestion, it would take them an hour to drive back, and she was soon asleep. Robin gazed over at her quickly as he drove down the derelict road, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep, angel like even.

A few hours later and they were nicely settled in at home, Marian was on the couch reading a boo, her favourite, Naughts and Crosses, she was about halfway through when Robin came through with some food. Marian smiled and set the book down, holding her hands out for the plate,

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she grinned, realising it was her spicy chicken wraps she loved.

"Not in the last ten seconds" he grinned kissing her lightly and sitting back

"How you feeling?" he asked, rubbing her legs with his hands as she tucked into the wrap, moaning at the delicious taste.

"Much better. A little sore but.better" she grinned. Robin smiled as he massaged her legs once more.

"Good." he heard the letterbox chime and got up to see a large pile of envelopes on the matt. He grinned as he opened them seeing many congratulations embroidered across them, pictures of cribs and storks on them.

"That's good" Marian mumbled through the chicken. Robin grinned, after the cards there were a few bills and then something caught his eye.

"Marian"

"Yes?"

She raised her head and saw him walking into the room, letter in hand, she knew instantly what it was, and knew instantly this would result in an argument.

"Marianwhat is this?" he showed her the envelope.

The white paper stamped with the words private, a code which was obviously a pay slip and the crest of the shop Alldays on it. Marian knew she was caught. She placed the plate on the table and pivoted so her feet were on the floor. She looked up at Robin who was waiting for an explanation.

"Marian" he said again,

"Look, its no big deal alright" she stood with a moan and grabbed the envelop from his hands, limping towards the kitchen. Robin didn't now what to feel, he followed her, leaning against the door frame until she turned to face him.

"Marian!" he said again.

"Alright! Okay, so what I got a job! We needed income Robin! I told you what the social worker said." she breathed.

"How long?" he sighed.

"Three months now" she whispered.

"THREE MONTHS!" he snapped "So you were pregnant when you were working!" he shook his head.

"Robin, did you want Evie to be taken from us! We needed a stable income! And I didn't want you to have to take a job whilst you were dong your night classes at the college!" she reasoned.

"Marian.I told you I would sort it! I told you I would take care of you and the baby! You didn't need that! You didn't need the stress adding to"

"To what? Robinplease do not tell me that you think that me getting a job contributed to the complications? She snapped. Seeing the small waver in his eyes she felt her heart stop.

"You shouldn't have went behind my back like that!" he changed the subject.

"You do don't you!" she said with hurt, Robin moved towards her.

"No honey of course not, but it cant have helped can it!" he bit

"Noyou think its my fault!" she moved back a little screaming as she stared at him. "Go on! tell me that i nearly killed our baby!"

Robin couldn't help it, his anger got the better of him.

"Fine! You stressing yourself out contributed to it! If you hadn't got a job then"

"Then what? The baby wouldn't have come early!"

"YES! YES okay! You worked yourself too hard and look what happened!"

Marian couldn't believe it, she felt her anger bubble inside her, she felt hot tears sting her eyes, she felt her chest heave. She reached for anything, her hand connected with a plate, she launched it at him, missing him by a good bit and smashing against the wall. Robin suddenly realised what he had done, not for one moment did he think it was her fault, but the way she was yelling at him made him snap. He saw her, so full of pain and hurt, he felt disgusted with himself.

"Marianhoney"

"Don't you dare "honey" me" she sobbed, her hand falling to her stomach which ached in pain. "Thanks for telling me the truth Robin" she sniffed, she stormed past him and grabbed her car keys.

"Marian! Where do you think you are going!"

"For a drive!" she sobbed "I need to clear my head" she walked out the door, slamming It hard, Robin took a deep breath and ran after her, only to find the car pulling out of the driveway, he ran to it, putting his hands through the open window, trying to stop her.

"Marian, stop! Please just come back inside!" he begged.

"Robin" she took off the handbrake with a click " Fuck off!" and with that she pulled out and drove slowly down the street until she vanished without a trace. Robin swore, mainly at himself, how could he have said such a thing? Why did he push her away to numb his own pain. He went back inside and tried calling her mobile, but it was switched off.


	21. one for sorrow

HH – Stacey

'Well what do you think of me now father?' Marian said as she sat in front of the cold head stone, as the rain patted her lightly on the head, and soaked the ground she kneeled on. 'What do you think of your _perfect _daughter now.' She snapped. 'Not only did she get pregnant at seventeen. But she could not even take care of her own child. She nearly killed her own child.' Marian laughed dryly.

'But don't worry...Because I am going to fix that..' She said calmly. 'I am sorry that I let you down father. But you let me down to.' Marian wept. 'You see I needed you. But you left me. You had gone and I needed you so much daddy. Why weren't you there?' Marian's heart broke as she pounded the headstone, until her hands scrapped and began to bleed.

Robin jumped up from the bed as he heard the front door open and close, and the sound of keys being placed on the table. Marian was back. She had been gone for almost three hours, and to say the least. Robin had been going out of his mind with worry. He walked out the bedroom door and began making his way down stairs. He could hear her moving about in the kitchen as cupboards were opened and closed. He could hear the faint bubbling of the kettle and mugs and dishes being placed on the bunker. He noticed the keys sitting on the table and took them depositing them in his pocket, so she could not run off again. He then took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen and leaning on the door.

Marian saw him in the silver kettle, but chose to ignore him.

'Where have you been?' Robin asked gently.

Marian continued to stare at his form in the kettle. 'I went to my fathers grave.' She whispered as the kettle clicked.

Robin nodded but remained silent. He was sorry about what he had said. He never meant a word of it. But how do you apologise for breaking someone's heart. How do you voice how much you want to beat yourself to nothing but a human bruise, just to show how sorry you are. Instead he turned his gaze to the rain covered window.

Marian could only stare at his wavy shiny circus form in the round kettle. It was still to sore. The words he had said cut her worse than a blunt blade. She had been thinking the exact same thing. And it killed her to think that it may be true, that those thoughts even had the slight truth to them that they twisted her mind. But what made it so unfailingly unbearable was that the one person she loved, trusted, need. The one person she had left in the world.. not only thought the same dark thought, but openly accused her of it.

'Are you OK?' Robin asked breaking the silence. He knew that it was a stupid question. She was obviously not fine.

'Am fine.' Marian sighed, knowing full well that it was a lie. Of course she was not all right. Her baby girl was in a hospital, had almost died, she herself had died. But no she felt brilliant. What a stupid question to ask.

'Marian look at me.' Robin whispered.

Maria rolled her eyes but turned to look at him.

'Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong.' He requested gently.

'Nothing is wrong.' Marian moaned again turning away from him.

'Liar.' Robin said.

'Robin!' Marian snapped banging the tea spoon in her hand against the hard wooden bunker and turning to face him. 'Let me breathe.' She pleaded.

'What?' Robin asked confused.

'You crowd me. You suffocate me. You say hurtful things and rip my heart out.' Marian confessed as her eyes glistened over with tears.

Robin gulped at her hurtful confession. Perhaps he had been crowding her lately. But she had just given birth, died and then come back again. He was worried about her to say the least. He had lost her and for a moment even thought that was all it was. He had to face the threat of the lonely life without her. And now that she was back, he wanted to do nothing more than spend every possible minute of the day being with her...but she..didn't seem to feel the same way.

'Marian what are you saying?' Robin asked hurt.

'I am saying...that I need time.' Marian sighed frustrated as she once again headed for the door.

'Think about what...us?' Robin followed her.

'Maybe.' Was all she said as she looked for the keys, feeling in her pockets and looking around the hall.

'Why?' Robin continued to question as he watched in horror and she once again looked for the escape route out of the house. 'Why do you need to think about us?'

'Oh I don't know. Maybe because but hours ago the father of my baby accused me of being at fault for risking my babies life!' Marian yelled sarcastically.

Robin felt his heart sink like some dark fated anchor weighing his body down. 'Marian I am-'

'And have you never thought that _you_ are at fault?' Marian continued interrupting him. 'I mean you left. Have you not thought that all that stress you put me through back then, may have caused premature problems.' Marian stressed.

Robin felt the tears well in his eyes like tiny pools. She was right. He was just as much to blame. Right from the start everything had been going wrong. Not one thing seemed to go right for them. It was almost as if fate was tearing them away from each other.

'Where are the keys.' Marian screamed in frustration as she looked quickly and unsteadily around the hall.

Robin put his hand into his pocket and pulled them out showing them to her.

Marian's eyes narrowed on them like an owl to the mouse. 'Give me the keys.' She said quietly, but in a strong warning tone.

'Your not driving. Not when you are like this.' Robin stated putting them back in his pocket and turning to walk into the kitchen.

Marian screamed and lunged herself at Robin. He turned in time to catch her. Marian screeched and yelled as she repeatedly hit him. She shouted at him, hitting any part of flesh that she could.

'Give me the keys!' She shouted as she battered his chest and heavy waterfalls fell from her sky eyes.

'Marian!' Robin called in shock as he tried to grab hold of her wrists.

She realised he was busy trying to grab her and shield himself, so she took this chance to grab the keys from his pocket and once more run out the front door and into the car.

Robin watched as he was froze to the spot in shock and astonishment. This was not the Marian he knew and loved. What had happened? He walked up the stairs wincing as he touched his burst lip and cut eyebrow. He walked into the nursery and looked around. He would often find Marian sitting in here in the rocking chair, crying silently to herself while holding one of the teddies they had bought Evie. His eyes lay on the wardrobe, where on the door, hang the small football strip Marian had gotten her with 'Daddy's like girl' on the back. There was nothing more he could do. Nothing else left in him, as the tears finally fell.

Marian sobbed as she drove. Robin was right. It was her fault that he baby had almost died. She was carrying it, it was her responsibility to nurture it and make sure it was safe, and she couldn't even do that. She had to make things right. She had to fix her mistakes. Which found her here at the hospital. The nurses smiled at her as she made her way through the corridors to her daughters room. Their eyes filled with pity and a fake smile of hope...well she need neither. She reached Evie's room and walked in closing the door behind her. She slowly made her way over to the small glass incubator. Each step causing another crack in her heart. She smiled as she saw her small daughter's sleeping face.

'Hello, Snow White.' Marian smiled as once again her eyes began to fill. She had taken to calling her daughter snow white, as she was kept safe in a glass case. 'Well I just came to say goodbye.' Marian sobbed. 'You see I have to let you go. No matter how much I want to hold you. I love you so much. But you deserve more than me. You deserve someone who is ready to be a mother. Someone who can give you everything. And that someone is not me.' Marian choked on her tears as she placed her hand on the glass. 'I love you. Never doubt that. But its because I love that I have to let you go...Goodbye...My beautiful daughter.' Marian let the tear succumb her as she left her daughters room.

'Can I have a note pad and pen please?' Marian asked when she reached the nurses desk. The nurse smiled and handed the items over.

Marian sniffed back more tears and walked over and sat on one of the black leather chairs.

_Robin._

_By the time you have gotten this letter, you will have discovered what I have done. _

_That I have left. You see I thought about it a lot, and you were right. I am not ready_

_to raise a baby. I am so sorry. I wish I could be there to see her grow. To watch her _

_learn to walk and say her first words. To see her first day at school. But I am afraid_

_that it is something she will have to do without me. I leave her with you Robin. I know _

_you will look after her and protect her with everything in your power, and love her with_

_all your heart. And just because I am not there, does not mean she cannot have a mother._

_You are very young Robin and have all the time in the world to find another woman, who_

_would be by far a much better girlfriend and mother for Evie. Find someone who will_

_love you like I never could Robin. Someone who could give the world. Find someone who_

_makes you smile even when your sad. Someone who makes you feel alive. _

_I am sorry that it cannot be me. I love you both._

_Goodbye x x x_

_Marian, yours always. _

'Can you please give this to Robin Locksley. Evie's dad. When he visits tomorrow.' Marian asked folding the piece of paper up and handing to the nurse who nodded at the request. Marian walked to the end of the corridor. She turned and glanced sadly at the door that held her beautiful baby inside it. Keeping her safe.

'I love you.' She whispered before walking out of the hospital...and out of their lives.


	22. baggage claim

HH -Emma

Robin awoke after a restless night sleep, filled with visions of his girlfriend lunging for him, and his baby daughter. What had happened to Marian? Granted she had been through a hell of a lot, but what could make her go berserk like that. She lay in bed, his hand behind his head supporting it, he turned his head to see the picture on the bedside table, it was taken when they went to the fare, she was smashing candyfloss into his face and he was trying to put a silly hat on her head. He smiled, that was his old Marian, the Marian he fell in love with, who he now loved more than the air he breathed on the light of day, the Marian who was kind, sweet, deep, open. But now, she seemed to close herself off to everyone, especially him, he remembered her words

_'And have you never thought that you are at fault? I mean you left. Have you not thought that all that stress you put me through back then, may have caused premature problems.' _

Maybe it was, he up and left his pregnant seventeen year old girlfriend, what kind of damage could he have caused?

What was he thinking? It was no ones fault, it was a tragic accident, possibly avoidable, but what could they do now, It was in the past and all that mattered was that Evie and Marian had recovered, well, almost.

He wanted to turn over and hide away, but he couldn't, he had already tried that approach, and it didn't work. She he reluctantly dragged himself from bed, catching his face in the mirror, it wasn't as bad as before, his lip was slightly swollen, purple in places and his eye was red with a small cut above his eyebrow. He sighed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Fixing his hair. He shut his bedroom door behind him and walked quietly down the hall to Evie's room, silently opening the door, expecting to find Marian asleep I the rocking chair, clutching the teddy, but she wasn't. he frowned and closed the door, walking quietly down the stairs, again, guessing she may be asleep on the couch, but again she wasn't. Robin cursed silently to himself, the argument was so bad she must have found somewhere else to stay. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled her number. Answering machine.

"Marian..hey its me.look I'm sorry about what happened last nightbut I think we need to talk, I'm worried about you babe, give me a call to let me know your safe alright..I love you"

He sighed and grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard he stopped and stared down at it, before looking back at the fridge. He could practically see her, ice cream in hand, cereal bar in the other, smiling the smile he loved, the smile that lit his heart, but then she just seemed to vanish, she was gone. He felt the lump in his throat and choked it back, shutting the cupboard door and grabbing his other car keys. Heading for the hospital, maybe Marian had stayed over.

He hated this, everything was in silence, when he woke up, when he left, the car ride. He hadn't uttered a word to anyone, least of all the person he wanted to speak to the most. He had left her another message, but still nothing. He walked through the gigantic glass doors of the hospital and went straight to Evie's room, he was horrified to find her gone, immediately running to the doctor.

"Where's my daughterEvie Locksley" he panted, fearing the worst.

"Oh, Mr Locksley, do not worry, she made tremendous progress last night so she's been moved to observation. Its just down the hall past the reception desk"

"Thank you"

Robin sighed in relief as he walked down the hall to the smaller room, his lips beaming into a smile as soon as he saw her. She was still in her little glass bubble, still machines, but not as many, just a few. The nurse smiled to him as she walked out of the room.

"Well, Snow White" Robin had taken to calling her that after overhearing Marian call her it. It suited her, a princess protected by a glass case, her skin white and creamy, her lips bright red. Yes, it definitely suited her.

"Hows daddies little girl today" he poked his finger through the small holes, she instantly grabbed a tight hold of it and cooed. Robin smiled.

"Well, no use in asking if you've seen mummy is there?" he joked as she continued to smile.

"I promise she'll be okay..we'll take you home soon and everything can be as it should" he sighed.

He spent another hour there, just speaking to her through the glass, stroking her tiny hand with his finger, then it was time to leave.

"Well little snowy, I'll see you tomorrow.keep fighting.you'll be home soon...I love you" he kissed the small glass covering as she began to whimper and her lip quivered. Robin felt his heart rip out every time he left her, it wasn't right, she shouldn't be here.

He walked out of the room and sighed.

"Mr Locksley?"

Robin turned to see a small nurse staring at him.

"Yes?" he said turning to move closer.

"you're girlfriend was in here late last nightleft in a right state.she asked me to give you this" she handed him a small piece of paper and walked away with a sympathetic smile. He frowned and opened the paper.

With every word eh read, he felt as though a dagger was being plunged into his heart and twisted,

"I have leftI wish I could see her grow..I leave her with you..have all the time to find another woman..find someone who could love you like I never could..I love you both.goodbye" Robin couldn't breathe, he felt as though a centre block had just been thrown at his chest, his hands shook as he clutched the letter, tears filled his eyes and only a few escaped.

What had she done? What was the matter with her? She was delusional. It wasn't the Marian he knew, she would never leave. Something wasn't right. He snapped out of his trance, he wasn't losing her this easily, not now. Not ever.

"Nurse!"

She turned to him with a shocked expression.

"If you see my girlfriend, do NOT let her leave, keep her here! Do you have any idea where she went?"

"No, she drove down that way" she pointed left towards the glass doors.

"Thank you.call me on my mobile of you see herits in her emergency contacts list"

And then he was gone. Tearing down the street to find even a shred of a clue to where she had gone. His heart pumping all the way.

Marian listened to her second message from Robin.

"Marian, please call me, I'm really worried about you.I love you"

She sighed and pressed the button on her phone.

_Message deleted._

She flipped it shut and put in her pocket. Taping her nails against the desk and sighing.

"Can you please go a little faster." she breathed.

"I'm going as fast as I can Miss Fitzwalter.now you don't mind sitting in economy do you?"

"No, anything will do" she said bluntly.

"Right.there is a flight leaving at 2:30 to Scotland, and that would be £129"

"Yes, that's great, just book me on it!" she snapped.

"Here you go"

Marian took her boarding pass and passport, walking through the airport with a small sports bag slung over her shoulder. She couldn't believe what she was doing, abandoning her child and boyfriend, leaving him to look after her, be a single parent. She felt her eyes well as she walked down to the lounge, the sounds of planes landing scared her, she hated flying, but it would have to do.

She sat down on the uncomfortable seat in the crowded main lounge and looked at the clock.

1:45

She would have to wait in here before going to her gate. She sighed and took out a piece of paper from her pocket. She smiled as she looked at it, running her thumb over it. It was taken in the hospital, Robin was making a funny face to the camera as Evie lay laughing in the background. She felt her eyes burst and trails of unstoppable tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at her family. Her beautiful, beautiful family. She pulled it to her chest and took a deep breath, sitting back and waiting for her gate to open.

Robin raced down the street in the car, he had called all the gang and no one could get a hold of her, but were all out looking. He felt his heart leap when he saw her jeep parked outside a small B&B on the side of th road. Hastily pulling in and jumping out of the car he stormed in to the building. Calling her phone as he did so, but still no answer. He scanned the reception and called her name, but nothing.

"Excuse me!" he called to the old receptionist.

"Yes?"

"I need your help, my girlfriend stayed here last nightthat's her jeep outside, her name is Marian Fitzwalter, she's short-ish, she has long brown hair, thin, pretty?" he kept going until he saw her nod.

"Where is she!"

"She checked out already"

"What?!"

"A bus picked her up this morning"

"Bus?" he sighed

"Yes the shuttle bus, to the airport, she left about an hour or two ago"

"Thanks!" he shouted running back to the car and slamming his foot hard down on the pedal.

"Calling all passengers.passengers boarding the 2:30 flight to Edinburgh airport.please make their way to the gate. Make your way to the gate now"

Marian snapped out of her half sleep and stuffed the picture back in her pocket before standing, feeling her phone vibrate she opened it and heard another message from Robin.

"Marian don't do this! Please!" she heard through the sobs. She felt her heart rip in two as she put it back in her pocket picking up her bag and flinging it over her shoulder, making her way to the long cue for the gate.

Robin pulled into the airport and ran as fast as he could to the main terminal, panting for breath as he scanned the board, not even sure what flight she was on. He ran to the main desk, pushing past the other passengers.

"I need help! NOW!" he yelled at the attendant, behind him hearing the grumbles from the line.

"Sir, please go to the back of th line"

"Do not tell me to go to the back of the line! Lease I just need you to tell me if Marian Fitzwalter has booked in to any flights!" he begged.

"Sir I cannot do that" the stewardess said.

"PLEASE! I cannot lose her, she is unwell, she just had a baby, she almost died!"

The woman's sympathetic look burned through Robin.

"I could get fired for doing this." she clicked her keyboard and her eyes widened as she looked it up and down.

"She booked in to a flight.To Edinburghleaving at 2:30.its in gate 3"

"What! 2:30! Its quarter to 3!"

"I'm sorry"

"Has it taken off yet?"

"No"

Robin thanked her before tearing down the terminal to the main lounge.

Marian sighed as she handed over her boarding pass to the fat worker who smiled at her, telling her to enjoy her flight. She sighed and began walking through the small passage.

Robin was frantic, looking over people to find the gate, he spotted it a couple of hundred yards away and scanned the area, then he saw her, he saw her brown curl locks a mile away.

"MARIAN!" he screamed, making everyone around him stare at him as if he was mad. She didn't hear him. He saw her disappear through the door.

"MARIAN!" he sprinted through the people to the gate, immediately being stopped by the man who took her pass.

"Sorry Sir do you have your boarding pass"

"No, I'm not getting on the flight, that's my girlfriend I have to get to her!" he struggled against the mans grip and was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"I'm sorry sir you cannot go through there without a pass"

A small crowd had formed to see what was going on as Robin struggled.

"You don't understand, just let me fucking through!" he yelled.

"Sorry.SECURITY!" he yelled.

Robin pulled back.

"I'm sorry too" he clenched his fists and smacked him hard in the nose, knocking him out. He took a deep breath and ran through the door through the passage.

"MARIAN!" he screamed. He couldn't see her.

Marian was walking slowly, she didn't know why, she slung her bag over her shoulder a little more and then she heard it. The sound that stopped her heart, and made it flutter at the same time.

He saw her, walking down the passage, he ran faster.

"MARIAN!"

Then he saw her turn around. The look of shock over her face, tears welling over her eyes.

"MARIAN STOP!" he begged as he got closer to her.

"Robin what are you doing here!" she yelled, stifling her sobs.

Robin didn't answer, he just threw his arms around her and pulled her as tight as he could, his hand running over her hair, taking in the sweet smell of her. She felt stiff, like she was made of stone, here was Robin holding her making her feel safe, and nothing. She felt like a robot.

"Marian!.." he pulled off of her and held her by the shoulders, making her look at him, anger, hurt and heartbreak in his gorgeous blue eyes. "Don't you ever do that again!" he ordered, as if scolding a child.

"Robin" she whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks. "I explained it in the letter.."

"What, this letter.." he pulled it out and waved it in front of her face. "you know what I think of this.." he ripped it up and let it fall to the floor "That's what I think, its full of shit and so are you!"

"What?"

"You think you are so weak, that it was your fault.you are so wrong!" he breathed, still holding her by her arms. "Marian, its not your fault, its not anybodies fault!"

"It is.." she sobbed.

"No!" he yelled, his own tears showing themselves. "It was an accidenta horrible, horrible accident.that's it.."

"ButI was supposed to look after her.and youlook what happened there!" she pointed to his face and tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he wasn't letting go.

"Marian! You have been through a lot, that's why you are acting like this! Thinking like this! Its not you!"

"It is.and the best thing I can do for you both.is just to leave"

"And what, abandon your daughter, and you boyfriend"

"You did it!"

"And I cam back didn't II'm standing right here babe." he said firmly

"RobinI cannot..I am not fit to be a mother.I cannot look after her"

"YOU CAN!" he yelled "We can, we'll do it together"

"II cant"

"MARIAN! Evie needs youI need youI love you.."

"And I love youand that's why I have to let you go!" she sobbed, unable to stop herself.

"No, I wont let you!" he held on as she tried to hit him off of her "I'll help you get through this Marian! I promise!" he cried.

Marian struggled and pushed, trying to fight, but her body giving in, she cried and then she saw them.

"OI YOU GET BACK HERE!" a security guard yelled.

Robin turned to see them flying for Robin. Seizing him roughly and dragging him off of Marian who stood in shock as he thrashed. Screaming as he watched her.

"MARIAN! DON'T DO THIS! COME BACK!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried. as she lowered her voice

Marian bowed her head and sobbed into her chest, seeing him be pulled back through the door and out of sight, yet she could still ear his pleas for her. She shut her eyes tight and picked up her back, flinging it over her shoulder and taking a deep breath and walking towards the plane.

Robin was thrown into the main lounge next to the window as the guards let him go.

"Now you are lucky we aren't calling the police!"

"Get outta here" they said and then walked away. Robin stood up, letting his hands wander up the window and his tears fall as he tried to process what just happened, he lost her. She was gone. She smashed his hand into the thick glass and cried. Hen he heard it, he snapped his head up to see the plane lift into the sky and gradually get smaller and smaller until it was nothing more than a blimp. He couldn't breath, he ran his hand through his hair as she flew, she was gone, he lost his girlfriend, the mother of his baby daughter, the love of his life. She was never coming back, she made that clear. He felt as though half of his heart had just been ripped out. Left to bleed on the floor, someone ramming a knife into his stomach, making him feel sick to his belly. His head was spinning. He shut his puffy eyes and all he could see was her. Her smile, her laugh, her face. He felt his lip quiver as he looked up to the sky and saw the plane had gone. She was gone.

He felt numb, yet the pain in his heart seemed rawer than ever, he felt broken, like half a man. Evie wasn't going to have a mother. He would never get to be with her again. He couldn't help it, he let all his grief and heartbreak out as the silent tears fell.

"Robin."

He felt like he had been hit with a bullet, snapping his head around he saw her, standing in the middle of the terminal, bag drooped over her shoulder, eyes red and her face wet. He tried to catch his breath as he turned his body to face her.

Icouldn't do it.I need you" she broke down, Robin ran for her, she dropped the bag and let him envelop her in his arms, crying into his chest as he kissed her hair.

"Marian.I said itI'll be here for youwhatever you need" he breathed, closing his eyes as she melted into his arms.

"I'm sorry" she blubbered. "I'm so sorry.." she howled again, Robin felt her slide to her knees, he didn't try and keep her up, he just sunk to the floor with her as she cried into his shoulder, clutching his shirt for dear life.

"I'm sorry" she said again and again, as if to relieve some of her built up sorrow.

"Shhh.I'm right here.I'm not going anywhere babe.your alright." he said back, fighting his own tears as she collapsed into him, falling into his lap.

"Please..don't hate me.I'm sorry"

"I couldn't never hate you MarianI love you"

"I love you.please.I need help"

"I know, I know.and I'm gonna get it for you babeI swear" he pulled her head out of his chest and held her face with his hands, making her look at him, she looked so fragile and broken,

"Marian.I'll never leave youI'm right here, I'll always be right here..you just have to be strong.." he smiled, "No more running away on planes"

Marian laughed dryly through the tears

"Promise?" he asked

"I promise" he pulled her back into his chest, never wanting to let her go in case she vanished again, in case if her even blinked she would be gone. He just held her, and let her sob, thanking every god he could that he had her back in his arms, one step closer to having the old Marian back.


	23. a walk down memory lane

HH -Stacey

Marian smiled as Robin opened the front door for her, and she walked in. Her heart felt warm as she recognised her surroundings. She was home. A light thud made her turn around to see Robin placing her bag on the floor at the door. His eyes locked with hers and he placed his hands in his pockets. They were both uncomfortable. One embarrassed and guilty by their actions, and the other being careful not to say the wrong thing.

'I am so sorry.' Marian whispered.

'Marian you do not have to say sorry. You thought you were doing what was best.' Robin smiled walking up to her. 'How were you to know that I can't live without you.'

Marian laughed as Robin gently pulled hair away from her face, as it stuck to her now dry tears.

'I love you.' Marian whispered as she hugged into his chest.

'I love you to.' Robin replied as he held her as close as he could. 'Please don't leave me.' He begged.

'Never.' Marian smiled into his chest. 'We both know that you can't look after yourself.' She mocked.

Robin laughed as he pulled her head away from his chest and kissed her lips gently.

Marian sighed happily as Robin went to run her a bath. She looked at the many pictures that surrounded the hall way. She smiled as her fingers caressed over some of their frames. Then her hand froze when she came to a picture that she had never seen before. It was one of her on the hospital holding Evie, before she was put in her incubator. She was smiling looking down at her daughter. What was she thinking? Leaving. She had a daughter to support now. She had to get better for Evie...and Robin. The thudding of the stairs made her turn around and come face to face with Robin.

'I want to go and see her.' Was all she said. Robin understood and nodded as he grabbed the car keys.

He parked the car and opened Marian's door and helped her out. She still had her stitches in and bending was still sore. They walked through the main doors, hand in hand. The nurse that Robin had spoken to only two hours ago looked up and smiled at them.

'You found her I see.' The nurse smiled.

'She couldn't keep away from me.' Robin smirked, earning a nudge in the ribs from Marian.

They quietly opened the door that led into their babies room. Marian had been thrilled when Robin had told her that Evie was out of intensive care. A large smile light up Marian's face as she saw her daughter. She ran over to the crib that had now been replaced instead of an incubator.

Robin stood back and watched as the woman he loved, cooed over their daughter. He smiled as Marian kissed her tiny head. He heard the door swing open and turned to find the doctor standing smiling at him.

'I have good news for you Mr. Locksley. Your daughter can go home today.'

Robin turned to Marian, who looked like her dreams had all come true. He ran to her and hugged as they laughed happily.

'I just get the release papers for you.' The doctor smiled as he left the room.

'We're a family now. We can take her home. I can get better and we can be a family.' Marian smiled as she and Robin watched their baby daughter.

'We were always a family.' Robin whispered into her ear as he kissed the top of her head.

'Doctor I have some queries about Marian.' Robin said to the Doctor as Marian but Evie in the car.

'Yes.' The Doctor asked smiling.

'Well she has not been coping well with being a first time mother, and then the fear of losing Evie. She was wondering if there was some kind of help she could get?' Robin asked.

The doctor nodded as he began to think of ways in which to help the young mother. 'There is a sort of group thing that both of you could do. It's also for first time parents. It helps you understand and bond with your baby better. I think that this would be very good for the both of you.' The doctor suggested.

Robin smiled. 'Brilliant.' He was willing to try anything to get Marian better. He missed the old Marian so much. Her laugh, her positiveness, her smile. Everything. He also knew that she had fears of bonding with Evie, so this class thing seemed like the best idea. Robin thanked the doctor once more as he handed Robin the dates for the group work and he made his way over to the car, where Marian was waiting in the back seat as Evie's car seat was buckled into the front passenger.

'Hey, ready to go home?' Robin asked smiling as he sat in the driver's seat.

'I was ready along time ago.' Marian replied leaning forward, and playing with her daughter's hand.

Robin smiled at the sight, and started the car and took his girls home.

Marian hummed quietly as Robin held the door open for her and she walked into their home holding Evie. She was so small and beautiful. Marian's heart broke at the thought she may have missed this. She promised herself she would thank Robin everyday for not letting her make what would have been the biggest mistake in her life. She kissed her daughters head gently and smiled as she wrinkled her brow. Robin smiled at the two most important women in his life. Marian and Robin walked slowly up the stairs doting upon their daughter. The both could not wipe the smiles from their faces as they lay her down in her cot, in her room. But the moment was spoiled with a loud knock at the door. Robin groaned and ran down stairs to find the gang starring at him when he opened the door.

'Oh crap. Sorry, I found her at the airport trying to leave. I forgot to phone and tell you.' Robin said apologetically as he realised his mistake.

'I ain't bein funny right. But a think av lost three stone, running about town looking for her.' Allan moaned as he and the gang walked into the house.

They all looked at the stairs puzzled when they heard a baby wail.

'She got out today.' Robin smiled answering all their unanswered questions.

Without another word they all ran up the stairs into the room to see Marian holding the baby and rocking her gently. They all gathered around her as Robin stood next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

'Aww guys she's beautiful.' Djaq whispered as she played with Evie's hand.

'Well Robin's definitely not the dad then.' Allan mocked, receiving a glare from Marian and a punch from Robin.

After another two hours the gang left. Robin was sat on the sofa surfing through the endless channels, that still had nothing worth watching on. He was waiting for Marian to come down from giving her Evie her first breast feed.

'She bites so hard.' Marian said wincing as she walked into the living room, rubbing her chest, which did something to Robin, that she would never know. He looked away quickly before anything else happened that he couldn't control .

'Like her father.' Marian smiled seductively as she whispered into Robin's ear.

Robin jerked as her lip gently grazed his ear.

'So what do you want to watch?' Robin asked as he once more began flicking through the TV channels, trying his hardest to take his mind off the gorgeous woman next to him.

Marian smiled and sat down next to him and cuddled in close.

'I am so happy.' We're a family now.' Marian smiled.

'Yeah. I know what you mean.' Robin smiled as he kissed her head. _But there's one more thing to do that would make us truly a family. _He thought to himself.

'Robin...come to bed.' Marian said standing and offering her hand.

_Well who the hell was he to say no. He thought to himself as he took his head and got up of the sofa and he and Marian went upstairs and into the bedroom, where Robin closed the door quietly._

The next few weeks pasted brilliantly. Marian had taken to motherhood like a natural, and Robin's immatureness well, it seemed to be just right for being a dad. The group classes had been a miracle in the working. Marian had gotten much more confident with Evie, because of them. Robin on the other hand, had realised that there was much more to being a father, than making sure that she was home on time and that no boy came with five feet of her. A father was the first man in his daughter's life (and if he had his way, he would be her last) he had to support and encourage her, also be someone who she could trust and talk to. And he was determined that that was what he was going to be for her.

Evie was almost two months old now, and giggled away as Robin ran around the room with her pretending that she was flying. Marian laughed and shook her head. _Pair of kids. _She thought to herself as she got Evie's bag ready. Robin wanted to take Marian out so he had talked her into leaving her with Djaq for the night. She went over everything hundred times in her head. Making sure that every thing was there.

'You almost ready babe?' Robin asked coming into the kitchen with Evie in his arms as she smacked his face.

'Yeah, just going over everything.' Marian sighed.

'Here you take her and I'll double check for you.' Robin offered seeing Marian's annoyance.

Marian smiled and took her daughter from Robin and began tickling her belly.

Robin checked through the bag twice and when he was sure that they had everything Evie would need. Even though Marian had packed enough for a week. He closed the bag and put it in the car.

'Marian, bring Evie!' Robin shouted in to the house.

Within moments Marian walked out into the warm sun holding Evie in her arms. Robin stood back out of the way as Marian strapped her into the seat.

'You coming with?' Robin asked jumping into the driver's seat. Marian nodded and hopped into the back.

Marian carried Evie into Djaq's as Robin brought the bag. Her parents were gone for a fortnights holiday, which meant that Evie could stay.

'Aww where's the cutie?' Djaq asked smiling at Evie.

'Am right here.' Robin smirked as he walked into the house. Both girls simply looked at him and shook their head.

'Right well you two better go if your going to get ready in time.' Djaq said taking Evie from Marian.

'Yeah your right.' Marian said smiling at Evie in Djaq's arms. 'I just don't want to leave her.'

Red alarms went off in Robin's head. 'Marian come on we have to go.' He said taking hand and leading her towards the door. He had to get her out of here, before she changed her mind.

'Bye baby.' Marian said looking at Evie as Robin dragged her towards the door.

Marian walked out first after blowing Evie a kiss. Robin turned to close the door, with one smirk and wink at Djaq, who smiled excitedly.

'What are you going to be like with parents like that?' Djaq sighed looking at Evie who just babbled.

Robin was in the living room waiting on Marian to get ready. He was wearing dark smart trousers and a dark blue shirt. He paced up and down and checked his watch for the twelfth time in two minutes. He was nervous to say the least. His heart raced and his body shook. He tried his hardest to keep the suspicious smile from his face, but he was beginning to fail. He looked at his watch again and sighed impatiently.

'Marian-!' Robin shouted turning to the door getting ready to tell her to get a move on, when he was met with the gorgeous sight of Marian in a black dress that went down to just above her knees, as the straps went diagonally across her back. His jaw hit the floor.

'You look...wow.' He breathed.

Marian laughed and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. 'You don't look so scruffy either.' She smirked before kissing him.

Robin wrapped his arms around her tighter. Pulling her as close to his own body as possible. Marian moaned into the kiss as it deepened.

'Come on. Let's go.' Robin smirked as he walked away before the kiss went to far. Evie had been keeping them up at night, so they had not had much quality time together.

Robin drove the car into the school car park.

'Robin what are we doing here?' Marian asked him quizzically.

'You'll see.' Robin smirked as he helped her out of the car.

'What are you up to Locksley?' Marian said looking suspicious.

'Am I ever up to anything?' Robin feigned shock.

'If you were never up to anything, I would never had fallen pregnant.' Marian said making Robin blush.

They reached the school doors and Robin opened them motioning poshly for her to enter. She smirked and did so. She looked around trying to find some hint at what was going on. But nothing was different. It was still the same old dull boring school they came to every day.

'This way my Lady.' Robin said as he offered her his arm, which she took.

They walked along the corridors that they had both come to know so well. Marian took small glances at him to see if she could find a flaw of what idea he was hiding. But he knew how to keep his emotions well hidden.

'You remember when we first came here? Our first day at high school?' Robin asked stopping in the corridor.

Marian smiled at the memory. 'Yeah. We were both scared and worried...Or well I was. You couldn't wait.' Marian laughed.

Robin smiled. 'You remember what I said?'

'Yeah. We stood at the front doors and you took my hand, and said that if anyone bothers me or annoys me. Then I was to tell you, and you would sort it.' Marian smiled, he ahd always been protecting her.

'And what happened?' Robin asked smirking. This was the best part.

'That was the day I met Gisbourne. He made a move on me and when I said no he smacked my ass.' Marian sighed.

'And then...'

'And then. Allan went and told you. You hunted Gisbourne down and broke his nose.' Marian laughed.

'I kept my promise.' Robin smiled.

'You usually do.' Marian smiled.

Robin stiffened. He knew the one promise he had not kept and the one she was referring to. He had left her. Abandoned her. But he could not think about that now. He took her hand once more and began walking through the school. After a few more corridors he stopped once again.

'You remember what happened here?' Robin asked opening a class room and walking in.

Marian looked around and smiled when she realised it was their old English class.

'Our first kiss.' She whispered.

'Yeah.' Robin smirked. 'We were alone studying Romeo and Juliet.' Robin blushed.

'Yeah. And you thought that he was stupid for all the lovey things he said. And I began arguing with you that it was romantic.' Marian laughed.

'But then I realised that everything he was saying to Juliet was exactly what I wanted to say to you...In a less ponsey way.' Robin laughed.

'And that's when you reached across the table and kissed me.' Marian added tears coming to her eyes.

'Come on.' Robin said walking her once more down more corridors.

This time he stopped at the closed doors that led into the large hall. He turned and looked at her. His eyes burning with passion and love.

'And this...do you remember this?' He asked nodding behind him to the large wooden doors.

'This was where we went to our first Valentine's dance as a couple. You brought a mistletoe and said that it was so I would have to kiss you all night.' Marian smiled.

'Yeah.' Robin laughed remembering also. He reached out and opened the door.

Marian gasped as her eyes took in the sight of the entire hall. It was covered in balloons and streamers and disco and party lights coloured the floor like a dancing rainbow. Her hands clasped over her mouth in shock as she walked in. There was a large table covered in many different foods.

'Oh my god.' She said breathless as she walked into the middle of the floor.

'The reason I brought you here tonight was to remind you that this was where it all began. ' Robin said walking up behind her. ' This school. Is where _we_ began.' He starred dreamily into her ocean eyes. She was so beautiful. He could not believe how lucky he was to have left this woman and yet have her forgive him and take him back. Never mind, the wonderful fact that she was the mother to his beautiful daughter. 'And this is where I want to end it.' Robin whispered.

Marian frowned confused and suspicious. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open as she watched in shock as Robin got on one knee.

'Marian I love more than you could ever know. To think of life without, I _have _lived life without you, and I just can't. It's to hard. To unbearable. It's Romeo without Juliet.' Robin and Marian laughed as her eyes welled with tears. 'I love you. You gave me a wonderful daughter and a reason to live in life. Marian...Will you marry me?' Robin asked as he opened the small velvet box that he had been holding to reveal a white gold Tiffany cut ring with a tear drop pink jewel.

Marian felt tears of happiness layer her face. 'Of course I'll marry you, you big ponse.' She laughed and wiped tears from her face as Robin placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

A thunder of cheers came from the corner of the room causing the happy couple to break the kiss. Marian gasped when she saw that the whole gang had been here all the time waiting behind one of the side doors. They all ran over and hugged the couple. Marian smiled at Djaq and hugged her and took her daughter from her hugging her close.

Marian smiled and kissed her daughter, when a song caught her attention. Robin was at the booth playing _Right here waiting for you. _Marian had repeatedly sat in her room and listened to that song when Robin had left. How did he know? She thought as she turned to Djaq. Djaq looked at Marian sheepishly.

'He asked' Was all she said to answer her unasked question.

'Can I have this dance?' Robin asked.

'Yeah, but not to that song.' Marian said handing Evie back to Djaq and running up to the music booth. Robin watched her curiously. He smiled when she changed the song to _Everything I do. _Marian walked over to Robin smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist.

'You left. And I was always right here waiting for you Robin.' Marian explained. 'But now your back, and the waiting is over. There's no need for that song now.' Marian smiled as they leant in and kissed, as they slowed danced across the floor.


	24. Family Facade

HH – Emma

Marian smiled as the light from the kitchen window shone into her ring which she proudly wore on her wedding finger. She ran her finger along it as she held it up, the pink shining fiercely. She let her lips curl up to a wider grin, thinking of the night her proposed. It had been almost a month and she was still smiling. Marian turned when she head the cooing behind her, to see her daughter sitting in her high chair giggling as she played with her spaghetti, which was now covering her head and face in a red sauce. Marian laughed and walked over to her and wiped her face, peeling the noodles from her brown hair and kissing her once she was clean.

"You are just like your father..only cleaner" she laughed as Evie giggled, blowing raspberries. Marian washed the dishes and turned on the radio, begging to sing along.

Robin came in from seeing Will, Much and Allan, they wanted to celebrate the baby's birth officially and their engagement. Needless to say Robin was the only sober one. He took off his jacket and threw it over the banister, he smiled when he heard the giggles of his daughter and then smiled even more when he heard the radio and Marian singing along with it. She was back to her old self now, the classes had told her she was suffering from post partum depression, but again, the classes helped with that. She had formed an amazing bond with Evie and so had he. She was given the all clear, but was told to visit the doctor once every two months for a check up. Other than that things were back to normal. He walked silently through the where "Cant touch this" blared from the radio. And leaned against the doorway. Evie was laughing heartedly and giggling the infections laugh Robin had grown to love, it took all his energy not to burst into hysterics as Marian was dancing around for the amusement of her daughter. Hiding her face with the dish towel and singing along with the radio. Robin waited until she turned around, preparing Evie some fresh food and crept behind her, Evie laughed as soon as she saw him and he placed his finger over her mouth and pulled a funny face as he walked behind Marian.

She was still singing and totally unaware of his presence, which made Robin enjoy this all the more.

Marian began swaying her hips and shaking her bum and Robin snorted back his laughter, he waited until the chorus kicked in and then grabbed her arms, flailing them out to the side as he joined in.

"CANT TOUCH THIS!" he sang over dramatically and Marian burst into hysterics, her face turning a deep crimson. Marian felt her body be spun around to Robin's chest and he grabbed her hand, dancing tango style with her, much to the amusement of Evie. Marian laughed and began dancing with Robin around the kitchen, the plate still in her hand. The song finished and Robin dipped Marian backwards, she giggled as he held her tightly and planted a passionate kiss on her lips before sitting her back up.

"Well, that was a nice welcome" Marian smiled, setting the plate down next to Evie and sighing when she dug both her hands in it and smushed it over her face. Robin smiled and kissed her on the head.

"Hello Princess" he grinned, sitting at the table next to her high chair and helping her feed herself.

"How was the celebrations then?" Marian asked with a grin.

"Well.Will held his drinkand wellAllan.." Robin said hesitantly.

"Say no more" she smiled.

Marian pulled the plug out of the basin and dried her hands. She heard the door go.

"I'll get ityou make sure she doesn't put any up her nose again" she smiled.

"That was one time!" Robin laughed as Marian ruffled his hair as she walked past.

"An she never lets me forget it does she?" Robin smiled at Evie who was a royal mess. Robin laughed and wiped some food from her face.

Robin had been helping her eat for a while when Marian came back in. he didn't look up.

"Who was it babe?" he asked smiling as Evie tried to gum his finger. He waited for a moment but she never answered, so he looked up, and was concerned when he saw her face. She was frowning, eyeing up a piece of paper in her hands, which were shaking.

"Marian" Robin said standing up, walking to her. "What is it babe?"

She didn't say a word, she just handed over the letter, Robin looked at her, she had tears in her eyes, then looked down at the letter.

_Dear Miss Fitzwalter and Mr Locksley _

_We are happy to inform you that after several investigations into your background and current state, that we have found a decent stable income, your environment and partner status is also a stable one, and your home is a sufficient and safe environment to raise a child in. _

_Due to these investigations, we have written to inform you that any allegations of misdemeanour or problematic living conditions have all been dismissed. And therefore in turn all the charges have been dropped._

_We are sorry for any inconvenience these have caused you and hope that you and your new little one will have a happy life._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Victor Pitts_

_Social Services _

Robin couldn't breathe, he grinned from ear to ear and looked up at Marian who had tears running down her face, smiling.

"Oh babe!" he smiled, pulling her into a hug and lifting her from the floor as she laughed, holding him tightly.

"Its over babe, its over" Robin smiled as he set her back down, wiping away the tears from her face with his thumbs. She smiled and wept tears of joy as he kissed her.

Marian laughed as Robin kissed the letter.

"We gotta get this bad boy framed!" he laughed, running over to Evie and lifting her from the chair, holding her above his head as she giggled.

"Well snowy, looks like your stuck with us then!.god help you!" he laughed as he made her fly through to the living room. Marian smiled and walked to the door frame she still had a sickening knot in her stomach at the thought that this was all over. She watched as Robin held their baby daughter and kissed her head. She knew that everything was going to work out fine. They were a family now. Now and forever.

Robin had run Marian a warm bubble bath and had been downstairs with Evie for most of it. She pulled her silky lilac robe around her body and untied her hair, letting it flow freely around her shoulders and back. She quietly walked down the stairs into the kitchen and made cup of tea for Robin, walking through to the living room she saw a sight that almost stopped her heart. She saw Robin lying shirtless on the couch asleep, with little Evie lying across his chest, nuzzling in as she softly snored, his giant hand covering her entire back to make sure she didn't fall off. Her head was near the top of his neck, his breath slowly blowing her hair. Marian smiled and wandered over to the coffee table setting the cup down and staring at him.

She never thought she could find Robin any sexier than she already did, but seeing him holding his daughter like this was amazing, utterly mind blowing. It made small tears well behind her eyes for an unknown reason. She smiled and quietly reached in the drawer of the table and pulled out the small camera, taking their picture before putting it back in the drawer. She looked back at her two favourite people in the world. She never thought that when she fell pregnant at such a young age it would result in this, but now, seeing Robin like this with her daughter, she would never change a thing.

She reached out her hand and an her fingers through his fringe, pushing it out of his eyes, which slowly flickered open groggily.

"Hey" she whispered. "I made you some tea"

Robin yawned and smiled, extending his free hand and stroking the side of her face.

"Good bath?" he whispered.

Marian nodded and smiled.

"Did she bring up her wind?"

Robin pointed to his shirt on the floor and Marian saw a big stain across it.

"She brought up more than that" he whispered with a smile.

Marian grinned and stood up, gently lifting the sleeping baby from him, lying her across her shoulder as she stood up. Robin sat up and stretched, reaching for his cup and drinking it with a satisfied sigh. Marian smiled and winked as she wandered up the stairs with Evie to the room. Robin grinned as he watched her, he couldn't believe this had happened, that he was engaged to the most amazing gorgeous woman in the world, a father to the most perfect daughter he could have ever asked for and all by the age of 18. But he wouldn't even think of changing it. He set his cup down and walked silently up the stairs to the small pink room. He smiled when he heard Marian singing softly,

_Heavenly day, all the clouds blew away,_

_Got no trouble today, with anyone, _

_The smile on your face, I alone were to see_

_Its enough for me baby, its enough for me_

_Oh heavenly day, heavenly day, heavenly day-ay_

Robin loved when she sung that song, he didn't ask where she knew it from, he didn't need to. But she had sung it to her every night when she went to bed. He walked in to the small room as she whispered in a sweet voice to the baby.

_All we every really have to do_

_Is have ourselves a heavenly day_

_Lay here and watch the trees sway_

_Cant see no other way, no way, no way_

_Heavenly day, heavenly day, heavenly day-ay_

_Oh, oh heavenlyday._

Robin smiled as Marian put Evie gently down in her crib, placing the thin covers gently over her tiny chest and kissing her, when she stood up she just stared at her for a few moments_._ Robin walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her on the cheek. She sighed contently and squeezed his arms with her hands.

"Are you hungry?" Marian whispered as they left the room, turning the baby monitor on and leaving the door ajar.

"Nah, not really." Robin smiled.

"You sure? Could make you something?"

Robin smiled cockily at her, "Well you can make me a sandwich"

"What kind?"

Robin sighed at her lack of grasping the joke.

"Well..we take me and you and put them in between the covers" he smiled as Marian giggled.

"Well.I cant say no to that" she leaned up and placed her lips gingerly over his, snaking her arms around his neck, bringing herself on to her tip toes. Robin moaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into his mouth. She smiled and playfully wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Why my fiancé, are you trying to seduce me?" Robin smiled into her mouth.

"Always babe.oh, say that again" she giggled.

"What seduce?" Robin joked

"Nothe other bit" she smiled, letting her mouth fall to his neck as he moaned.

"Myfiancé"

"Mmmit has a ring to it"

"So does your hand" Robin smiled. Marian giggled as they fell through their bedroom door and landed on the bed in a fit of giggles. Robin on top of her. He looked down at her and his breath was taken away, her smile, her laugh, those eyes. He loved her more than anything.

"What?" she said smiling up at him.

Robin moved the stray hairs from her face and leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"I just love you.that's all" he smiled.

"Well, I love you too" Marian grinned, bringing Robin back to her mouth.

The phone rang throughout the house and awoke Marian who was sleeping on Robin's chest. She reached over and picked it up, without opening her eyes.

"Hello.oh hi Djaq.no you didn't wake me.I wasironing?..okay so I'm lazy what is it?.really.yeah sounds good.say about two-ish?okay honey...see you there.." Marian hung up and yawned.

"What was that about?" Robin asked, making Marian jump a little.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake" she whispered. "HmmDjaq was wondering if we wanted to go to the park today.for like a barbeque type thing"

"That's nice"he sighed, "Does that mean I have to move?" he laughed

"Unfortunately yes" their quiet bliss was interrupted by a small cry coming over the baby monitor.

"I'll goyou get ready" Marian smiled, climbing out of the bed and wrapping her robe around herself.

Robin lay back and smiled. As he watched her leave. They took their turns in waking up with her.

Marian wandered through and smiled as Evie's cries stopped when she saw her, her tiny arms reaching up to get picked up. Marian smiled and picked up her daughter, pulling her over her shoulder and gently rocking her.

"Good morning princess" she cooed as she wandered down to the kitchen, making her bottle and gently feeding her as she walked across the floor.

"Marian" Robin shouted from the room

"Yeah.."

"Where's my jeans?" he asked.

"In the hamper babe"

"Thanks" he shouted down.

Marian giggled and looked down at Evie. "Your dad would lose his head if it wasn't screwed on"

"Your fiancé might be stupid but he's not fuckin deaf!" she heard him call as he walked into the room pulling his t-shirt over his head. Kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"You look handsome" she smiled.

"I know" he batted his eyelids earning a playful shove from Marian.

Evie finished her bottle and Marian took her upstairs to get changed, despite Robin saying he wanted to, but Marian said she had a surprise for him. So he sat and put the batteries in the camera. He flipped through the photos and stopped at the most recent one. He smiled, it must have been taken last night, when he had fallen asleep with Evie.

"Ahem" he put the camera in the bag and turned to see a sight that made his heart jump. Marian was stood holding Evie on her hip. She was wearing a short pink summer dress, pinching in her newly shaped waist, she had dropped the little baby weight quickly and looked more amazing than ever. Her hair was loose and hanging over her shoulders, pushed over one so Evie couldn't grab it. The dress was short, showing off her nice shapely legs, just above the knee. She had small white dolly shoes on. He smiled and then looked at Evie. She was wearing her small football strip. He laughed.

"Ah.wait.." Marian smiled, turning Evie around so the Daddies little girl showed at the back. Robin smiled.

"Well, you two look amazing!" he smiled kissing both their heads. "We better get going."

Marian nodded and Robin picked up the bag, car keys and their jackets in case it got cold and the car seat. Walking out the door he strapped Evie in and he and Marian sat in the front seat, driving off to the park.

They saw the gang sitting on the small patch of grass under a tree, with the small portable barbeque where the food was cooking. Marian smiled as the car came to a stop. Robin took the heavy things and wandered over to the spot whilst Marian carried Evie.

"Hey guys" He smiled.

"Hey you lot, about time!" Allan shouted shoving a burger in his mouth. They had a small stereo playing music and seats, it was a nice little set up.

"Where's the little en?" Allan asked.

"Marian's bringing her over" Robin said placing the stuff on the ground.

Marian walked over to Will, Djaq, Much and Allan with Evie in hand and all their faces lit up, arms outstretched for them to take her, Marian just giggled.

"Right.that's not gonna workso who's first?" she asked.

"ME!" Much yelped Marian smiled and handed Evie gently over to him and sat next to Robin, his arm curling around her waist.

"She's so small." Much cooed as he played with her fingers, making her giggle and spit.

"That's generally how it works Much" Allan teased.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"Oh, mother hen is getting antsy"

"Both of you shut up!" Djaq smiled as she turned the burgers. Will smiled and helped her.

"You getting broody Djaq?" Allan teased, making Wills' face spread in every way, his eyes bulging out his head.

"Allan, now would be a good time to shut up" Robin smiled.

The gang had all had their food and the boys were indulging in a little football whilst Marian and Djaq played with Evie.

"So you feeling back to normal then?" Djaq asked.

"Yeah, totally. I cant ever think of being that depressed again, and I didn't eve know why" she laughed dryly.

"Well your hormones were mad, its natural"

"Yeah I suppose.but I hate to think of what would have happened if I actually went?" she said with a sad face.

"Well, don't think of it. You're here now and that's all that matters"

Marian smiled and turned her head back to the boys. She saw Robin running cockily and smiling when he scored a goal.

"That's how its done lads" he spewed.

"You're not that hot Locksley!" Marian shouted. She saw him turn his head and raise his eyebrow.

"Well bring it on mummy" he teased.

"Do you mind watching her?"

"Hell I want in too!" Djaq smiled.

"Allan, can you come and watch Evie?"

"Yeah sure" he ran over and she laughed immediately as he made funny faces at her.

Marian and Djaq walked over to the boys and got ready to play.

"Well then, lets see if your balls are as big as your mouth missy" Robin teased.

"Honeywhen I'm through with you they'll have to pick you up in a shovel" she smiled.

Robin laughed and kicked the ball into the middle.

"Right..1...2...3!"

They went for that ball and the game began. Robin had the ball and was running for the goal when Marian tackled him and got it off I'm easily scoring a goal of her own.

"What's that?oh" Marian said putting her hand to her ear, "I think that was the sound of a goal? Maybe? What do you think babe?" She teased. Robin just smiled.

"You'll pay for that"

"Oh, will I now!" she laughed.

20 minutes later the game was tied and it had become more of a Robin VS Marian. Marian had the ball and was going towards the goal, with Robin behind her trying to get the ball, she was growing annoyed as he tried tog et in front of her, then she smiled.

"Damn, maybe is should have worn underwear"

That was all it took for Robin to lose concentration and trip over his own feet falling to the floor with a thud as she scored the winning goal.

The gang cheered and smiled as they hugged Marian.

"RobinMarian!" Allan shouted. They turned to see him screwing his face up

"What?"

"I know you said she was sweet..but I don't think its chocolate in that nappy!" he smiled.

Marian giggled and wandered over to her.

After Evie was changed she began crying.

"I think someone's tired" Robin said as he took her from Marian.

"Yeah maybe we should get going" Marian smiled sadly.

"Aww, we just got started" Allan said.

"Well, why don't you come back to our for a while?" Marian asked.

"Yeah!" Allan shouted.

Back at the house Evie was asleep and the gang were all downstairs watching TV and eating pizza. Which didn't last long.

"Oh I suppose I'll take he trash out then!" Robin said sarcastically. Standing up he kissed Marian on the forehead and walked out to the front yard.

"Well well, if it isn't the dad of the bastard"

Robin tensed immediately and turned to see Guy smiling widely at him.

"Fuck off Guy" Robin stated, not wanting to get into a fight, ever since Evie was born he had noticed a change in himself, and it was a good one.

"Oh, sorry did I offend you?" He smirked moving closer, Robin stopped and turned to face him.

"Guy.you really need to get a gripyour stupid little plan failed.social services dropped the chargesyou lostget over it and go fuck yourself" Robins Smiled smugly as he watched Guy's face fall. he turned and began to wander back into the house.

"How does it feel Robin?"

Robin shook his head.

"What are you on about?" he said exasperatedly.

Guy walked angrily towards him, eyes burning with anger.

"I said.how does it feel.bringing up a child that isn't yours" he smirked.

Robin turned to him, getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Guy if you don't fuck off I swear I will have no problem in kicking your gothic ass!" he gritted his teeth.

"Well, it cant be easyseeing the little bratknowing that Marian lied to you.that your blood doesn't flow through her.that she is nothing to you.."

Robin tensed his fists and moved toward him, face to face

"Guy, you are a piece of shit.get lost and stay away from my family!" Robin spat as he turned away again before he did something eh regretted.

"Don't you mean my family Locksley" he sneered.

Robin stopped dead, turning slowly around.

"Yeahthat's right.ask Marian what happened when you left.ask her what we didshe was beggin for it, beggin for someone to do it properly.I'm guessing she didn't tell you that.she cried out my name as I took her pain away...the pain that you gave her!give my baby a kiss goodnight will you" Gisbourne winked. Robin couldn't hold it in, he ran for him hitting him square in the jaw. Blood bursting through his lip as he fell backwards.

"Guy just leave.you are so pathetic that you need to make up shit like that!" Robin spat as he walked back up the path towards the door, fuming.

"Well Marian was a good shag, but she said I was better. I have to admit I was surprised at how flexible she was..and that tattoo."

Robin stopped dead, his heart stopping with it, how could Gisbourne know that. He turned to him, throat tightening.

"What did you just say?" he half whispered

"You know the one I'm on about" he smiled as he stood up wiping his face. "the robin birdI have to admit it was kind of a turn off considering its meaning..but it was kinda cute.you know, right on her inner hip, the one you have to look right"

"SHUT UP!" Robin screamed. Feeling his stomach heave and turn.

"Well I see my work here is done.it's a shame to think the kid will grow up thinking you.a worthless piece of scum...is her dadinstead of her real fatherme, oh well, kiss her goodnight for me aye, I'll be back soon"

Robin was frozen as Guy walked back into the darkness that had fallen. He felt like his heart was being ripped out. It couldn't be.but how could Guy know about her tattoo? Very few people did, it was their little secret. No it couldn't becould it? He felt the tears well behind his eyes.

He walked silently back into the living room where everyone stared concernedly at him.

"Robin, honey what's the matter?" Marian asked. Robin couldn't look at her the same, no matter how much he wanted to forget what Gisbourne said and pass it off as bullshit, he knew about her tattoo, and he was gone at the time, how was he to know?

Marian stood up and wandered over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, she was hurt when he shook her off.

"Robin?" she asked quietly.

"Guys, can you go now please" Robin asked. The gang all looked at each other and said their goodbyes before slinking out the door quietly, leaving Robin and Marian alone.

Marian took a deep breath and looked at him, something was different.

"Robinwhat's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing" he blurted out before walking up the stairs to their bedroom.

Marian followed him, not believing it.

"Robin, please.what is it?"

"NOTHING!" he said loudly. He still couldn't look at her, he felt ashamed of himself for thinking Marian could sleep with guy, but the evidence was there.

"What is wrong with you babe?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing.lets just go downstairs aye" he snapped walking past her.

Marian frowned, something was wrong with him and she didn't like it.

They sat on the sofa and were watching Eastenders, it was strange, usually Robin would cuddle into Marian and kiss her playfully through the programmes. Yet now he sat almost as far away from her as possible. She felt awkward around him.

Robin couldn't think of anything else but what Gisbourne had said, that he slept with Marian and that Evie might be his. It just kept running through his head again and again. Marian shifted in her place as they watched the programme, she had asked him about a hundred times what was wrong with him but he just said "fine"

She coughed and looked over at him, he didn't look away from the screen she sighed and looked back. It was about a woman cheating on her fiancé with his dad.

Marian scoffed "I don't know how anybody could do that, cheat!" she scoffed again

"Not even with Gisbourne" Robin blurted out. Marian froze. She felt her blood run cold, she looked over at him. There was so much hatred, hurt and saddness behind his blue eyes. He was completely different. Robin saw it in her eyes, Gisbourne was telling the truth.

"So its true then?" he spat, so much venom in his voice.

"What?" she squeaked, tears shedding over her eyes. She felt the guilt rise in her stomach, feeling like she would throw up. She was wondering how long it would take him to find out.

"Go on, he told me the whole sordid story." Robin spat again, standing to his feet. Looking down at her as if she was nothing more than dirt on his shoes.

"Robin" Marian whimpered.

"No, so it is true then! And If that's true then." Robin felt sick to his stomach, he felt the tears run down his face "So that means.oh godEvie may not be mine" he cried.

"Robin" she tried to speak

"Oh God" Robin sighed, tears falling down his cheeks. Marian stood up and tried to walk over to him, but he shook her off.

"Robinlet me explain please!" she sobbed, her face dripping with tears.

"No! he told me everything..he told me he saw your tattoo.how you went to him after I leftmake you feel better did it?" he spat at her. She was totally different to him now.

Marian felt ill, her stomach tossed and turned, she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Yeah, he said he was surprised at how flexible you were.cried out his name did you?" he taunted, screaming louder and louder as she sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to protect herself from his jeers.

"Robin! Stop you'll wake Evie!" she begged.

"What, Gisbourne's daughter? don't worry Marian, she's sleeping soundly." Robin sneered. Marian sobbed and looked down at the floor, feeling naked in front of him.

"So how was it? Was he tender? Or rough and rapid like you like it? HUH!" Robin screamed. Marian cried again.

"HE RAPED ME!" she screamed. Robin froze. "Yeah, rape Robin, I didn't consent to it! He got me drunk, forced himself on me, I said no so he raped me, hit me.oh And I was already pregnant you stupid prick!" she screamed flying for the stairs. Sobbing as she went. Robin head the bathroom door slam and lock, he felt like th lowest man alive.

Disgusted with himself. He felt sick, how could he have thought that. And now, she was upstairs, crying because of him. What had he done. Gisbourne raped his pregnant girlfriend, and he accused her of cheating. He sobbed and ran up the stairs banging on the bathroom door.

"Marian! Please baby open up! I am so so so sorry honey! I didn't mean it, its just he said about your tattoo, and II'm sorry" he cried hitting the door. But no answer.

"Please baby open up, we will go to the police!" he begged, but she still didn't answer. No noise escaped the bathroom. Robin sank to the floor and pounded hard on the door.

"Marian! Please baby.let me in!" he begged.

Marian sat on the toilet seat. Shaking with fear, hurt and sorrow. She felt sick again, she had been feeling sick for a while now. She heard him crying, she didn't scold him for thinking she consented, it was forgivable, barely, but thinking Evie wasn't his was heartbreaking. She wiped her tears way and clutched the object in her hand tightly. Shaking and sobbing she felt like her heart was breaking.

Then she heard it beep.

She took a deep breath and looked down at the small white pregnancy test.

To Be Continued.

Well thanks so much for reviewing all the way through! It means a lot to us!!

There will be many more stories coming from us two! We just cant stop! Lol so thanks for all your support! couldn't have done it without youJ

Watch out for the sequel some time soonJ


End file.
